Legenda i człowiek Cz VIII Echa przeszłości
by Siean Riley
Summary: New World Zorro - To, co było kiedyś, zapomniane czy pamiętane, czasem może zmienić to, co będzie. Ósma część opowieści o Zorro i Victorii.
1. Rozdział 1 Dawna znajoma

**Disclaimer:** I do not own characters and I don't make any profits on writing.

* * *

**Od autora: **_Uświadomiono mnie, że minął już rok od czasu, gdy zaczęłam zamieszczać poprzednią opowieść o Zorro i Victorii. Cóż, życie płata niespodzianki, a jego zawirowania nie zawsze sprzyjają wenie. Jednak historia toczy się dalej i przyszła pora, by znów ją opowiadać… _

_Podziękowania dla Arianki i Amigi, która mnie poganiała, by dalej publikować. _

* * *

**Echa przeszłości**

* * *

**Rozdział 1. Dawna znajoma**

* * *

– Alarm! Alarm!

Dzwon zabrzmiał w garnizonie Los Angeles. Ze swego miejsca na werandzie Victoria de la Vega mogła obserwować, jak sierżant Mendoza i jego podwładni pospiesznie ustawiają się w szeregu. Kapral Rojas i szeregowy Navarra także porzucili talerze z posiłkiem i gnali co tchu przez plac, by dołączyć do kolegów. Miała nadzieję, że uda im się dotrzeć tam w miarę szybko, bo od czasu, jaki zajmowało żołnierzom zajęcie miejsc w szyku, zależało, czy resztę dnia spędzą na musztrze, czy też _alcalde_ poprzestanie na kąśliwych uwagach i naganie.

Po tym, jak Zorro złożył mu nocną wizytę, rozzłoszczony upokorzeniem Ignacio de Soto dokładał starań, by pochwycić banitę i w chwale pogromcy wrócić do Madrytu. Na rozkaz _alcalde_ żołnierze przez tydzień przemierzali okolicę, zaglądając do każdego kanionu, opuszczonego gospodarstwa, szałasu czy zrujnowanej kopalni. Bezskutecznie. Nie odnaleźli nawet skrawka czarnego jedwabiu. Także w tym szałasie, gdzie przez kilka godzin ukrywał się Mendoza, nie było śladów, żeby Zorro zatrzymywał się tam na dłużej. Wyglądało na to, że zamaskowany jeździec, swoim zwyczajem, skrył się w lisiej _nomen_ _omen_ norze.

Raporty z tych patroli były składane _alcalde_ w zaciszu jego gabinetu, ale żołnierze nie byliby żołnierzami, gdyby nie narzekali przy kubku wina w gospodzie. Porównywali też, głównie weterani, którzy przybyli do Los Angeles za czasów Luisa Ramone, tamte patrole z obecnymi, zgodnie dochodząc do wniosku, że tak jak wówczas tylko kurzą sobie mundury i męczą konie, a Zorro nie dało się odnaleźć wtedy i nie da się teraz.

Chyba właśnie te narzekania spowodowały, że de Soto, mimo że wziął sobie do serca porażkę w pierwszym i, jak do tej pory, jedynym starciu z Zorro, już po tygodniu zrezygnował z tak intensywnych poszukiwań. W miejsce uciążliwych patroli, _alcalde_, jako wytrawny strateg, skupił się nad tym, by podnieść bojową wartość swoich ludzi, głównie przez codzienne, niespodziewane alarmy. Ogłaszano je dzwonieniem o każdej porze dnia i nocy. Dla mieszkańców pueblo publiczną tajemnicą było, że w roli sygnałówki używany był jeden ze starych kotłów z garnizonowej kuchni. Uderzany drewnianą pałką odpowiadał pięknym, metalicznym pogłosem, śmiało konkurującym z kościelnym dzwonem. Zadaniem żołnierzy było pojawić się na ten sygnał przy bramie, w pełnej gotowości bojowej. Opieszałość, rzeczywista czy wyimaginowana, była karana dodatkowymi godzinami musztry, zadaniami lub przynajmniej publiczną naganą.

Tak było i tym razem. Ledwie stanęli w szeregu, gdy Ignacio de Soto wyszedł ze swego gabinetu i zaczął przegląd oddziału. Jego gesty były wystarczająco wymowne, by ktoś będący z drugiej strony placu mógł odgadnąć, o czym mówi. Pogardliwe szturchnięcia, pokazywanie niezapiętych guzików czy niedoczyszczonych klamer, wytknięcia niewłaściwie trzymanej broni… De Soto potrafił besztać równie dobrze, co niejeden kapral, a w oddziale zawsze znalazł żołnierza, który nie odpowiadał jego standardom wyglądu i zdyscyplinowania.

Victoria obserwowała to widowisko ze swojego miejsca na werandzie, czując niemiły ucisk w żołądku. Bała się. Wysłuchiwała już kilka razy pocieszania i tłumaczeń _señory_ Rosity, że jest rzeczą najzwyklejszą pod słońcem, by kobieta w odmiennym stanie doświadczała wahań nastroju i nawiedzały ją chwile zwątpienia i obaw przed przyszłością, ale strach pozostawał i to nie przed tym, czym martwią się zwykle kobiety w ciąży. Nie mogła powiedzieć akuszerce, że jej lęk ma inne, całkiem realne podstawy. Że tak naprawdę martwi ją nie to, czy zdoła urodzić swoje dziecko, lecz znacznie bardziej boi się, czy to dziecko będzie jeszcze miało ojca. A nawet, czy będzie miało i matkę. Ponure ostrzeżenie Diego, że jeśli Zorro zostanie schwytany, to zginie z całą rodziną, utkwiło w pamięci Victorii. Bez trudu mogła wyobrazić sobie, że oczekuje narodzin swego dziecka samotna i owdowiała, uwięziona w celi i świadoma, że gdy tylko zdoła się podnieść po rozwiązaniu, podąży za swymi bliskimi na szubienicę. Te sny na jawie były tak realne, że _do__ñ__a_ de la Vega już nieraz, w najgłębszym sekrecie przed mężem, zmoczyła łzami poduszkę.

Być może jej złe samopoczucie i lęki były tak silne, ponieważ ostrzeżenia akuszerki co do możliwych dolegliwości ciała sprawdziły się, i to bardziej, niż można się było spodziewać. Początkowo słabe mdłości czy napady znużenia szybko się nasiliły i _do__ñ__a_ de la Vega musiała szerokim łukiem omijać swoją kuchnię, bo zapachy sosów, zup czy potrawek zmuszały ją do natychmiastowej wizyty w zakątku za stajniami. Gwałtowne reakcje w połączeniu z bezsennymi nocami i ciągłym lękiem sprawiły, że Victoria wyraźnie zmizerniała, co w nieprzyjemny sposób przypomniało jej dawne zatrucie. Osłabiona była już tak, że zaczęło to zagrażać dziecku i zaniepokojona akuszerka wprost zakazała jej odwiedzania kuchni, zmuszając _do__ñ__ę_ de la Vega do kilku dni całkowitego wypoczynku. Rositę wspierał w tym przestraszony Diego, który najchętniej zabroniłby żonie wstawania z łóżka.

To ostatnie ograniczenie spotkało się ze stanowczym protestem Victorii. Złe samopoczucie i zdrowie były jedną sprawą, a jej niepokój i niechęć do pozostawania w izolacji drugą. Cisza i spokój hacjendy nie pomagały, a wręcz doprowadzały do szału. Gdy siedziała na _patio_, z haftem czy szyciem w dłoniach, nie było niczego, co mogło powstrzymać jej myśli od podążania niebezpiecznymi ścieżkami i zdarzało się, że Diego, wracając z wizyty w biurze „_Guardiana"_, zastawał swoją żonę we łzach, bladą i przerażoną, a zarazem rozzłoszczoną. Doszło do kilku dosyć głośnych dyskusji, po których _señora_ Rosita uległa i złagodziła swoje zakazy. Zgodziła się na wizyty Victorii w gospodzie, ale pod warunkiem, że nie będą one trwały zbyt długo i że _do__ñ__a_ de la Vega będzie zajmować się podczas nich wyłącznie sprawdzaniem ksiąg i rozliczeniami z dostawcami. Victoria podporządkowała się temu posłusznie, pocieszając się, że przynajmniej tym razem może czuć smak tego, co zjada, i póki trzyma się z daleka od garnków i kuchennych zapachów, może jeść do syta. No i mieszkańcy pueblo nie patrzyli na nią z potępieniem, ale z sympatią. Już niejedna _do__ñ__a_ czy wieśniaczka gratulowała jej szczęśliwego obrotu losu i dzieliła się praktycznymi poradami.

Teraz też Victoria siedziała w cieniu na werandzie, przyglądając się, jak _alcalde_ beszta kolejnych żołnierzy. Ale choć współczuła Mendozie i jego kolegom, nie mogła nie zauważyć, że byli gotowi do walki szybciej niż kiedyś, co źle wróżyło Zorro, gdyby zdecydował się znów zajrzeć do Los Angeles. Pospiesznie zajęła się przeliczaniem zapisków _señory_ Antonii, w obawie, że jeśli zacznie myśleć o tym, jak może się dla jej męża skończyć taka awantura, jeszcze raz pochoruje się ze strachu i tłumionego płaczu.

Wyglądało jednak na to, że tego dnia de Soto był w dobrym nastroju, albo też coś zaprzątało jego uwagę, bo zwyczajowy przegląd po alarmie był krótki i żołnierze mogli rozejść się do swoich zajęć. Kapral Rojas wrócił na werandę i z westchnieniem zajął się z powrotem swoim talerzem. Widać było, że przymusowa przerwa w posiłku nie przypadła mu do gustu. Podobne miny mieli jego koledzy. Kazanie _alcalde_, choć krótkie, chyba nie oznaczało niczego dobrego w garnizonowym życiu. W bramie pueblo pokazał się już kłębek kurzu, zapowiadając, że dyliżans z San Diego tego dnia zdąży dojechać jeszcze przed sjestą. Spocone, zakurzone konie zatrzymały się wreszcie przed gospodą, a kilkoro podróżnych bez entuzjazmu rozglądało się po placu.

Jednak ledwie woźnica oznajmił postój, jeden z przybyłych wyskoczył pospiesznie, donośnym głosem zażądał wypakowania bagaży, a sam wbiegł prawie na werandę gospody. Victoria usłyszała, jak przyjezdny domaga się wina. Nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Marisa miała dziś obsługiwać gości przy barze i doskonale sobie radziła z tym zadaniem. Już było słychać, jak stuka dzbankiem o kubek.

Pozostali goście również, po chwili niepewności, skierowali się do wnętrza gospody. Poruszali się powoli, wyraźnie zmęczeni. Jeden z woźniców zabrał się za ściąganie kufrów z dachu dyliżansu, a jego kolega wyciągnął spod kozła torbę pocztową i czekał, aż sierżant Mendoza podejdzie ją odebrać.

Sierżant zjawił się nie tylko po to. Niósł ze sobą opasły zeszyt w zniszczonych, wymiętych okładkach i rysik. Victoria ściągnęła brwi. Ostatni raz ten zeszyt widziała ponad rok temu, kiedy jeszcze Mendoza ściągał od podróżnych podatek. To, że przyniósł go teraz, mogło świadczyć, że ponownie dostał od _alcalde_ polecenie zebrania tej opłaty.

Nie pomyliła się. Mendoza odebrał listy i w towarzystwie Gomeza ruszył do gospody. Za moment usłyszała pierwsze oburzone krzyki, gdy podróżny, ten sam, któremu tak się spieszyło do kubka wina, głośno zaprotestował przeciwko płaceniu. Sierżant tłumaczył spokojnie, że ta opłata jest przeznaczona na poprawienie stanu drogi, ale mężczyzna protestował coraz bardziej gwałtownie, aż Mendoza, mimo swej cierpliwości, miał już dość i Gomez poprowadził awanturującego się przybysza wprost do bramy garnizonu. Nie doszli nawet do połowy drogi, gdy podróżny zmienił zdanie, ale szeregowiec, zgodnie z poleceniem, poprowadził go dalej, do gabinetu _alcalde_. Victoria zastanowiła się, czy de Soto poprzestanie tylko na grzywnie, czy też zdecyduje się zamknąć przybysza w areszcie. Uświadomiła sobie, że tak naprawdę, to mimo tych kilku miesięcy nikt nie poznał _alcalde_ na tyle dobrze, by móc orzec, jaki będzie wyrok.

Na pozostałych podróżnych wyprowadzenie awanturnika podziałało jak kubeł zimnej wody. Mendoza zebrał pozostałe opłaty i wyszedł, a cisza w gospodzie panowała jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę, nim goście znów zaczęli rozmawiać, ściszonymi głosami i nieco niepewnie.

Troje z nich wyszło wreszcie na werandę. Starsza kobieta w skromnej, ale z dobrego materiału sukni, i dwaj mężczyźni. O ile kobieta przeszła zaraz dalej i usiadła przy jednym ze stolików, to oni stanęli przy drzwiach i zaczęli rozglądać się po placu. Nie sprawiali wrażenia zachwyconych tym, co widzieli, ale Victoria to zignorowała. Ich ubrania świadczyły, że mają za sobą długą drogę, może nawet z Meksyku, więc mogli być znudzeni malutkim pueblo gdzieś daleko w Kalifornii. Ona miała do uzupełnienia jeszcze kilka rachunków, zanim będzie mogła wracać do hacjendy.

Pilar była bardzo sumienna w notowaniu, co zostało zużyte w kuchni, a co w barze, ale miała równie nieporadne pismo, jak sierżant Mendoza. Notatki rysikiem na tabliczkach były więc trudne do odczytania i Victoria musiała poświęcić im całą uwagę. Dlatego też z opóźnieniem zdała sobie sprawę, że rozmowa przybyszy dotyczy jej osoby.

– Umie pisać – mówił półgłosem jeden z nich. – Nie sądziłem, że w tych misyjnych szkółkach Indianki też uczą się pisać.

– Ciebie dziwi, że kobieta w ogóle otwiera usta – zaśmiał się drugi cicho.

– Wiesz, że wolę, by robiła to tylko w jednym celu. A ta wygląda mi na taką, co potrafi…

Victoria zacisnęła usta i rozejrzała się dyskretnie. Znała takie uwagi i wiedziała, że za chwilę może spodziewać się bezpośredniego ataku. Zdała sobie sprawę, że nierozważnie usiadła w miejscu, gdzie barierka werandy unieruchamiała ją za stołem. Tu było najchłodniej i nie przeszkadzała innym gościom we wchodzeniu do gospody, ale jakakolwiek próba bezpośredniej obrony była poważnie ograniczona. W dodatku nie miała pod ręką niczego solidniejszego niż dzbanek z lemoniadą. Na szczęście spostrzegła, że Rojas jeszcze nie skończył swojego posiłku, a Navarra nie ruszył się ze swego miejsca. Mogła liczyć na ich pomoc.

– _Señorita_… – Przybysz zdecydował się na zagajenie rozmowy.

– _Señora_ – odparła sucho Victoria. – A właściwie _do__ñ__a_. I życzę sobie, byście zwracali się do mnie we właściwy sposób.

Podniosła się i zebrała rachunki. Nie miała ochoty przepisywać ich w razie zalania lemoniadą.

– Tak cię tu nazywają? – uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie mężczyzna, lekceważąc jej oschły ton. – Może i słusznie, masz królewską postawę. Lecz doradzałbym większy takt wobec klientów.

– Wam także radzę zachowywać się z większym taktem,_ señor._

Victoria przytrzymywała księgi jedną ręką, a drugą przysunęła sobie dzbanek bliżej. Postąpiła do przodu, w nadziei, że utoruje sobie drogę obok natręta.

Mężczyzna jednak nie miał zamiaru się odsunąć, a przeciwnie, sięgnął do jej ramienia. Victoria odchyliła się pospiesznie, unikając dotknięcia i zauważyła, że Rojas podnosi się ze swego miejsca. Zanim jednak kapral zdążył podejść, odezwała się starsza kobieta.

– _Señor_ Carlos, czy wy wstydu nie macie? Jak śmiecie się narzucać?!

Carlos skrzywił się tylko.

– Mnie to nie przeszkadza… – oświadczył. – A ta Indianka…

Victoria nawet nie pomyślała, gdy jej dłoń zatoczyła łuk i trzasnęła w policzek natręta. Nim zdołał zareagować, dzbanek lemoniady powędrował tą samą drogą. Mężczyzna cofnął się, wpadł na stołek i gwałtownie siadł na podłodze.

– Ty!… – wykrztusił z furią.

Słodki płyn ściekał mu z włosów.

– Radziłbym lepiej się zachowywać! – Navarra stał już obok. – Inaczej spędzicie noc w areszcie – przestrzegł.

Uderzony wyprostował się powoli, patrząc na rozwścieczoną twarz Victorii.

– Ja również bym radził… – zaczął.

– Ani słowa – syknęła Victoria. – Ani słowa, albo natychmiast wyjedziecie z pueblo.

– Nie, _do__ñ__a_ – wtrącił się Rojas. – Najpierw trafi do aresztu, by nauczyć się właściwych manier.

Drugi z mężczyzn spojrzał niepewnie na żołnierzy, potem na Victorię, ale rozsądnie milczał. Carlos otarł twarz.

– Żaden _alcalde_… – zaprotestował.

Nie zdążył dokończyć zdania. Navarra poderwał go z podłogi i pociągnął w stronę garnizonu.

– _Alcalde_ jeszcze dorzuci ci grzywnę… – dało się słyszeć jego wyjaśnienie, nim odeszli dalej.

– _Do__ñ__a_ Victoria, dobrze się czujecie? Bardzo jesteście bladzi.

– Wszystko w porządku, Marco. – Victoria uśmiechnęła się do kaprala. – Dziękuję za pomoc.

– Nie udawaj, dziecko – skarciła ją przybyła. – Każdą kobietą by wstrząsnęło spotkanie z tak bezczelnym człowiekiem, a ty jesteś przy tym bardzo mizerna. Na milę widać, że jesteś przy nadziei i nie najlepiej się czujesz. Oddaj lepiej te księgi temu miłemu żołnierzowi i niech przyniesie nam jeszcze lemoniady. Posiedź tu sobie, odpocznij…

Victoria z westchnieniem usiadła z powrotem za stołem. Rojas delikatnie odebrał jej księgi.

– Oddam je _señorze_ Antonii, _do__ñ__a_ – zapewnił. – I przyniosę jeszcze lemoniady.

– O tak, tak, młody człowieku. – Kobieta wtrąciła się, zanim Victoria zdążyła się odezwać. – Gdybyś jeszcze zobaczył właściciela tej gospody, powiedz mu, żeby przygotował pokój, by ta młoda _do__ñ__a_ mogła chwilę odpocząć.

– _Do__ña_…

– Nie będę potrzebować pokoju – zaprotestowała Victoria.

Rojas pospiesznie zniknął we wnętrzu gospody, nim starsza kobieta zdążyła zareagować.

– Dziecko… – Chyba dlatego, że kaprala już nie było w zasięgu wzroku, kobieta poprzestała na westchnieniu. Ale nie miała zamiaru milczeć. – Bardzo miły młody człowiek – stwierdziła. – Zaskakująco miły, poważę się zauważyć. Zupełnie nie jak żołnierze w koloniach. Przejechałam już przez wiele puebli, mniejszych i większych, i w każdym z nich przypominali raczej tych nieokrzesanych gburów, zupełnie nieumiejących się zachować wobec dam. Ale, ale, tym razem to ja uchybiłam dobremu wychowaniu. Jestem Mercedes Villero.

– Victoria de la Vega…

– De la Vega? Powiedzcie mi… – _Señora_ Mercedes spojrzała na nią czujnie. – Czy jesteście jakoś spowinowaceni z _don_ Alejandro de la Vegą?

– To mój teść.

_Señora_ Mercedes milczała dłuższą chwilę, uważnie przyglądając się Victorii, która miała wrażenie, że starsza kobieta dostrzega wszystko, ocenia ją i szacuje. Od delikatnych rys w kącikach oczu, smagłej skóry, czarnych włosów i kości policzkowych zdradzających indiańską krew, przez miękką bawełnę bluzki i barwną spódnicę, jeszcze maskującą talię, aż po nieskrywane znużenie i spracowane dłonie.

– Nie wiem, czy mam ci pogratulować, dziecko, czy raczej ci współczuć – odezwała się wreszcie.

– _Señora_?

– Domyślam się, że w waszym domu atmosfera nie jest najlepsza? – Mercedes poufale poklepała Victorię po dłoni. – Nic się nie martw. Teraz jestem już na miejscu i zajmę się tym starym uparciuchem, Alejandro.

Schylając się pomiędzy kobietami, Rojas postawił dzbanek z lemoniadą na stole.

– _Do__ñ__a_, nie wiem, czy _alcalde_ zatrzyma tych dwóch w areszcie, więc poleciłem Sepulvedzie, by miał oko na waszych gości, jak pojadę na patrol – powiedział spokojnie, jakby nie słyszał ostatniej wymiany zdań. – Jeśli będą się zachowywać niewłaściwie, wyjaśnimy im to. Już bez kłopotania _alcalde_.

– Dziękuję, Marco. Myślę, że zrozumieli już i nie będą sprawiać kłopotów, ale rzeczywiście, lepiej niech ktoś ma na nich oko – odparła Victoria.

– To bardzo ładnie z waszej strony, kapralu – włączyła się Mercedes – ale mieliście poprosić gospodarza o pokój…

– To ja jestem właścicielką gospody, _señora_ Mercedes, i nie potrzebuję pokoju. Zaraz będę wracać do domu.

Mercedes spojrzała na Victorię oniemiała.

– Wy jesteście właścicielką gospody?

– Jestem.

_Señora_ znów zamilkła, najwyraźniej rozważając te rewelacje.

Kiedy Diego stanął przy stole, Victoria podniosła się pospiesznie. Nim jednak zdążyła przedstawić go _señorze_, ta roześmiała się perliście.

– Ty musisz być Diego de la Vega! Ależ jesteś wysoki! Kto by pomyślał, że Alejandro doczeka się tak wielkiego syna – oświadczyła i ku ogromnemu zaskoczeniu młodego _caballero_ poklepała go czule po policzku. – No już, już, nie rób takiej miny… Jestem starą znajomą twojego ojca, bardzo dobrą znajomą. Musisz wiedzieć, że gdyby pewne sprawy ułożyły się inaczej, może byłabym i twoją matką…

Diego wybąkał coś nieskładnie, zaskoczony i zażenowany, a Mercedes mówiła dalej.

– Pozwolisz, że pojadę z wami do hacjendy? Oczywiście, wynajęłam tu pokój, ale bardzo bym chciała zobaczyć się z Alejandro jeszcze dzisiaj, jeśli to możliwe. Mam za sobą długą, naprawdę długą drogę, no i nie widzieliśmy się tyle lat… – paplała, schodząc z werandy i kiedy Diego pomagał jej wsiąść do powozu.

– _Señora_, jeśli chcecie, możecie zatrzymać się w hacjendzie…

– A twoja żona nie będzie miała nic przeciwko temu?

– Nie, nie będę. – Victoria odpowiedziała dość sztywno, bo ta wesoła, wylewna kobieta zaczęła już ją irytować. – Pokoje w hacjendzie może i nie są o wiele wygodniejsze, ale jest tam z pewnością spokojniej. Zaś _don_ Alejandro byłby niepocieszony, gdybym pozwoliła wam zamieszkać tu, w gospodzie.

– O, dziecko… Wybacz mi, widzę, że jesteś zmęczona. I jeszcze to niemiłe zajście. Tak, stan odmienny nie należy do najmilszych… – _Señora_ Mercedes rozczuliła się odrobinę. – Nie będziesz miała kłopotów?

– O jakich kłopotach mówicie, _señora_? Jakie zajście? – zaniepokoił się Diego.

– Dwaj podróżni zachowywali się wprost skandalicznie… – zaczęła opowiadać _señora_ Villero i mówiła tak przez drogę do hacjendy, zmieniając tylko po chwili temat na swoją podróż z Hiszpanii.

CDN.


	2. Rozdział 2 Powrót syna marnotrawnego

_Od autora: Serdecznie dziękuję za tyle komentarzy! Nie spodziewałam się, że po tak długiej przerwie ktoś jeszcze będzie zainteresowany lekturą._

_Milaszek – bardzo mi miło powitać cię wśród czytelników. Jestem zaszczycona tak obszernym komentarzem. Zaszczycona i zmobilizowana, by pisać dalej. _

_Miłej lektury!_

* * *

**Rozdział 2. Powrót syna marnotrawnego**

* * *

_Don_ Alejandro zaniemówił, widząc, kto wysiada z powozu.

– Mercedes? Mercedes Sanchez? Jakim cudem?

– Mercedes Villero, Alejandro. – _Señora_ machnięciem ręki zbyła jego zaskoczenie. – Wróciłam do panieńskiego nazwiska, kiedy… – urwała. – To długa historia. Bardzo długa. Nie do opowiadania na progu domu…

– _Madre de Dios_, wybacz mi, Mercedes! Ależ wejdź, proszę, wejdź!

Tym razem sjesta w hacjendzie de la Vegów była sjestą tylko z nazwy. _Señora_ Mercedes mówiła niemal przez cały czas, wspominając wraz z _don_ Alejandro czasy, gdy służył w królewskim wojsku i stacjonował w Hiszpanii, a właściwie te miesiące, kiedy przebywał w Madrycie.

– Musisz wiedzieć, Diego – wyjaśniała roześmiana – że to była taka nasza cicha rywalizacja. Między przyjaciółkami, rzecz jasna. Och, oczywiście, że byłyśmy bardzo poprawne w swoim zachowaniu, żadnych schadzek czy innych takich, ale… każda z nas starała się udowodnić, że przyciągnie więcej męskich spojrzeń. A twój ojciec był wtedy chyba najprzystojniejszą partią w Madrycie. Uprzejmy, odważny, ceniony przez dowódców… Czegóż chcieć więcej? Nawet moja matka po cichu pochwalała moje starania. Miała nadzieję, że zostaniesz generałem, Alejandro. Wyobrażasz to sobie? Siebie w generalskim mundurze i mnie, jako panią generałową?

– Nie przyszło mi to na myśl, Mercedes…

– Och, oczywiście, że ci nie przyszło. Bo zanim się obejrzałam, nie widziałeś już nikogo poza Felicidad. – _Señora_ Mercedes westchnęła teatralnie. – I tak przegrałam.

Diego i _don_ Alejandro uśmiechnęli się słabo, Victoria też zmusiła się do uśmiechu. Przez moment atmosfera w salonie wydawała się zastygać. Mercedes rozejrzała się ze zdziwieniem. Nim jednak zdążyła coś powiedzieć, ktoś załomotał do drzwi.

– Co was sprowadza, sierżancie? – zdziwił się starszy de la Vega, gdy Pablo wprowadził Mendozę do salonu.

– Jesteście potrzebni w pueblo, _don_ Alejandro. _Alcalde_ prosi, byście przyjechali jak najszybciej.

– A to dlaczego?

– Czemuż to Ignacio potrzebuje mojego ojca? – spytał Diego.

– Jeden z ludzi, którzy dziś przyjechali, przedstawił się jako Gregorio Segovia – wyjaśnił sierżant.

– _Dios_ _mio_ – westchnął _don_ Alejandro. – Diego, jedziesz ze mną?

– Jadę.

– Co się stało? Dlaczego to takie ważne? – zainteresowała się señora.

– Mercedes, czy ten człowiek jechał razem z tobą?

– Tak…

– W takim razie wybacz, ale będę cię prosił, byś pojechała z nami. W tej sprawie nie możemy mieć wątpliwości.

– Ale…

_Don_ Alejandro nie słuchał dłużej.

– Sierżancie, ruszamy, jak tylko Pablo przygotuje powóz. Na razie usiądźcie i napijcie się. I opowiedzcie, jak to się stało, że Gregorio Segovia pojawił się w Los Angeles.

Sierżantowi Mendozie nie trzeba było powtarzać zaproszenia do poczęstunku. Usiadł wygodnie i zajął się zawartością kieliszka, wzdychając z zadowoleniem. Nie ociągał się także z udzieleniem wyjaśnień.

Gregorio Segovia, jak się okazało, był tym podróżnym, który odmówił zapłacenia podatku ściąganego od przejezdnych. Nie wyjaśnił powodu swojego uporu, lecz protestował tak głośno i tak długo, że wreszcie de Soto zdecydował, że porozmawia z krnąbrnym aresztantem. Ku zaskoczeniu _alcalde_ okazało się, że przybysz nie chce płacić, bo uważa siebie za mieszkańca Los Angeles, nie gościa. Jest synem _don_ Roberto Segovii i właśnie wrócił do swego rodzinnego domu, by objąć schedę po ojcu. Z tego powodu _alcalde_ wezwał do pueblo kilku najbliżej mieszkających _caballeros_, by potwierdzili tożsamość przybyłego.

X X X

Jak uprzedzał Mendoza, de Soto czekał w gabinecie. Mniemany Segovia siedział na krześle w kącie pomieszczenia, sprawiając wrażenie trochę znużonego, ale pełnego nadziei.

– _Don_ Alejandro… – De Soto nie ruszył się zza biurka – czy możecie potwierdzić, że ten człowiek jest synem _don_ Roberto Segovii i posiadaczem ziemi w rejonie Los Angeles?

– Nie mogę – odpowiedział starszy de la Vega.

– Co?! – Mężczyzna poderwał się ze swego miejsca.

– Nie mogę potwierdzić tożsamości tego człowieka i nie mogę zaprzeczyć temu, co on mówi – wyjaśnił chłodno _don_ Alejandro. – Od czterech lat ziemia i inny dobytek Roberto Segovii są pod moją kuratelą. Nie wolno mi zaświadczać o tożsamości kogokolwiek, kto twierdzi, że jest synem ich właściciela. To kwestia prawa, nie mojej woli.

De Soto potarł brodę w namyśle.

– A nieoficjalnie?

– Także nie mogę. Póki nie potwierdzą tego inni _caballeros_, ja nie mogę powiedzieć choćby słowa. Ani Diego, jeśli chcecie jego zapytać, _alcalde_.

– Nie rozumiem, po co ja musiałam tu przyjechać – odezwała się nieoczekiwanie _señora_ Mercedes. – Skoro ten Segovia jest synem któregoś z tutejszych mieszkańców…

– Mercedes, czy kiedykolwiek słyszałaś, po co ten człowiek jedzie do Los Angeles? – odpowiedział jej pytaniem _don_ Alejandro.

_Señora _ Villero zastanowiła się głęboko. Prawdopodobny Segovia przyglądał się jej w napięciu.

– Razem wsiedliśmy na statek do Monterey – powiedziała wreszcie. – Mówił, że jedzie po spadek po ojcu. Że byli od dawna skłóceni, że otrzymał list, w którym ojciec prosi go o możliwie najszybszy powrót do domu i że był już w Meksyku, gdy dowiedział się, że jego ojciec nie żyje.

– I, jak widać, przyjechałem! – Przybysz włączył się do rozmowy. – Lecz nie mogę powiedzieć, by to miało sens, skoro wszyscy odmawiają mi mojego dziedzictwa!

– Niczego jeszcze wam nie odmówiliśmy – zauważył chłodno _alcalde_. – Mówicie o liście ojca, który prosi o szybki powrót, a zjawiacie się cztery lata po jego śmierci. Już samo to budzi podejrzenia.

– Jeśli czymś tu zawiniłem, to tylko głupim buntem młodzika i swoją pamiętliwością. Wiecie przecież – mężczyzna zwrócił się do _don_ Alejandro – że obaj z ojcem byliśmy uparci. Cztery lata trwało, nim zdecydowałem, że jednak wrócę… – Na moment spuścił wzrok, a gdy się znów odezwał, mówił znacznie ciszej. – Nie chciałbym wyjaśniać, co spowodowało, że zmieniłem zdanie, ale przysięgam, że modliłem się wtedy, by ojciec był jeszcze wśród żywych. Byśmy mogli się pojednać…

Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Przerwał ją de Soto, najwyraźniej niewrażliwy na wyznanie przybysza.

– Więc zjawiliście się tutaj – stwierdził – uzbrojeni jedynie w papier zaświadczający o waszej tożsamości, a w dodatku człowiek, który mógłby potwierdzić, że jesteście tym, za kogo się podajecie, ma usta zamknięte miejscowym zwyczajem!

Mniemany Gregorio poderwał się z krzesła, ale nim zdążył się odezwać, przemówił starszy de la Vega.

– _Señor_, proszę, uspokójcie się – powiedział _don_ Alejandro. – Wierzę, że jesteście zmęczeni i zirytowani tym wszystkim, ale ze względu na pamięć _don_ Roberto nie możemy przekazać wam jego ziemi bez sprawdzenia, czy oddajemy ją naprawdę w ręce jego syna. To nie jest wielki majątek, lecz popełnilibyśmy błąd. Inni _caballeros_ są już w drodze. Oni będą mogli potwierdzić, czy też zaprzeczyć, kim jest nasz gość.

– Rozumiem to – odparł mężczyzna. – Lecz to nie zmienia faktu mojej irytacji. Wpierw ten podatek, teraz to sprawdzanie…

De Soto wstał i wyszedł zza biurka.

– Ten podatek – zaczął – na który tak narzekacie, ma na celu naprawienie drogi – oznajmił chłodno. – Bez przejezdnych traktów nie będzie możliwy dalszy rozwój naszego pueblo, więc weźcie to pod uwagę, skoro zdecydowaliście się wrócić do waszego domu.

– Tego nie powiedziałem, _alcalde_. Jeszcze nie zdecydowałem, czy tu pozostanę, czy też sprzedam te ziemie i wyjadę. Do tej pory wiązałem swoje nadzieje bardziej z Madrytem, niż Kalifornią.

_Alcalde_ zacisnął wargi.

– Z Madrytem swoje nadzieje wiąże wielu ludzi. Także tutaj – odparł. – Możecie być tego pewni.

Stojący koło okna Diego zauważył, że przed gabinetem _alcalde_ zatrzymują się konie.

– _Don_ Hernando i _don_ Alfredo przyjechali – oznajmił, bez zwracania się do konkretnej osoby.

De Soto popatrzył na niego ponuro, jakby nie spodziewał się, że dwaj _caballeros_ zjawią się tak prędko. Sam przybysz nie zareagował.

Teraz sprawy potoczyły się szybko. Sygnet i kilka listów, jakie przedłożył mężczyzna, zostały starannie obejrzane i uznane za prawdziwe. Escobedo i da Silva zaczęli zadawać przybyłemu pytania, na jakie mógł odpowiedzieć, ich zdaniem, tylko prawdziwy Gregorio. Przybysz mówił raz szybko i pewnie, a raz z wahaniem, całkiem tak, jak mógł to czynić ktoś, kto przez ostatnie dwadzieścia lat nie był w rodzinnych stronach, a opuścił je jako podrostek. Mówił też o powodach swego odejścia z domu i latach spędzonych na wędrówkach po świecie. _Señora_ Mercedes przysłuchiwała się temu i sama potwierdzała niektóre elementy jego opowieści. Wreszcie, gdy wszystkim już zaschło w gardłach, sierżant przyniósł z gospody dzbanek wina. Gdy przybysz sięgnął po kubek lewą ręką, Diego odchrząknął.

– _Señor_, czy możecie napisać kilka słów? – zapytał.

– Dlaczegóż by nie? Jeśli mogę prosić o papier, pióro i atrament…

Mendoza uprzedził rozkaz de Soto i położył żądane przedmioty na stole. Mężczyzna sięgnął po pióro i…

– Wy jesteście Gregorio Segovia – odezwał się _don_ Escobedo z satysfakcją w głosie.

– Jesteście pewni? – spytał de Soto.

– Tak. Mieliście doskonały pomysł, _don_ Diego, z tym pisaniem. Mogliśmy od tego zacząć…

– Nie rozumiem… – De Soto gniewnie ściągnął brwi.

– _Don_ Escobedo chce powiedzieć, że potwierdziłem, kim jestem, bo piszę lewą ręką. Pamiętam, jak to dziwiło wszystkich w pueblo – wyjaśnił Segovia.

– To prawda! – zaśmiał się _don_ Alfredo. – Kilku _caballeros_ nawet zabraniało swoim dzieciom bawić się w waszym towarzystwie, by nie nabrały tego nawyku. Nie było potem nikogo, kto by potrafił dokonać tej sztuki. Witaj w domu, Gregorio!

Wyciągnął rękę, a mężczyzna odłożył pióro i przyjął uścisk. Podobnie postąpili _don_ Escobedo i Diego.

_Alcalde_ pokręcił tylko głową, widząc to powitanie.

– A więc? – spytał z ledwie wyczuwalną irytacją. – Jaka ma być jeszcze moja rola?

– Musicie potwierdzić, że przekazuję _don_ Gregorio jego dziedzictwo – odparł _don_ Alejandro. – Przywiozę księgi i rozliczenia…

– Nie dziś. Już dosyć czasu straciłem na wasze sprawy – odburknął de Soto.

– W takim razie odłożymy to do jutra – zgodził się _don_ Alejandro. – Gregorio, niestety, po tych czterech latach wasz dom nie jest w najlepszym stanie…

– Wynająłem już pokój w gospodzie – przerwał pospiesznie Segovia. – Przenocuję tam i jutro poproszę was o wprowadzenie mnie w tajniki gospodarstwa.

Wymieniając grzeczności _caballeros_ ruszyli do drzwi. Diego de la Vega wychodził jako ostatni. W progu zawahał się jeszcze i odwrócił w stronę _alcalde_, jakby chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale de Soto już był w drzwiach do swej sypialni.

Gregorio Segovia nie tylko wynajął pokój w gospodzie, ale i zaprosił przyjaciół ojca na wspólny posiłek. Chciał się dowiedzieć jak najszybciej i jak najwięcej o tym, co się działo w Los Angeles podczas jego nieobecności, a jeszcze bardziej dowiedzieć się, co działo się z jego ojcem. _Don_ Escobedo i _don_ Alfredo da Silva z przyjemnością spełniali jego życzenie, ale _don_ Alejandro chciał odwieźć do hacjendy zmęczoną _señorę_ Mercedes. Gregorio był odrobinę rozczarowany. Bądź, co bądź, jego ojciec przybył w okolice późniejszego pueblo Los Angeles z ojcem _don_ Alejandro i młody Segovia nie ukrywał, że właśnie na wspomnienia de la Vegi liczy najbardziej. Diego wybawił ojca z kłopotu, stwierdzając, że w takim razie on odwiezie _señorę_ Villero. Poprosił tylko, by Gregorio zajrzał następnego dnia do jego biura i wspólnie z nim napisał krótki artykuł do najbliższego wydania _Guardiana_.

X X X

To było sympatyczne spotkanie i _don_ Alejandro wrócił do domu dopiero późno wieczorem, wiedząc, że będzie musiał jeszcze przygotować na jutro księgi gospodarcze Segovii. Ku swemu zaskoczeniu spostrzegł Diego siedzącego przy biurku.

– Zliczyłeś księgi?

– Nie inaczej – uśmiechnął się młody de la Vega. – Pomyślałem, że wolałbyś uniknąć podliczania ich po kilku kubkach wina.

– I kto to mówi? Tak nisko oceniasz moją wytrzymałość?

Diego tylko się zaśmiał.

– Ojcze, ojcze… Miałeś dzień pełen wrażeń… Lepiej, że cię wyręczyłem, przynajmniej w tym jednym.

– Racja, wrażenia… – _Don_ Alejandro usiadł w fotelu. – A gdzie nasze panie?

– Śpią już. Były zbyt zmęczone, by wytrwać tak późno w noc.

– To dobrze. – Starszy de la Vega nieoczekiwanie spoważniał. – Diego…

– Tak?

– Co sądzisz o tym Segovii?

– O nim? Nie o _señorze_ Mercedes?

– O nią też chciałem cię zapytać. Tylko…

– Tylko obawiasz się mojej oceny?

– Tak… Tak i nie. – _Don_ Alejandro potarł dłonią czoło. – Cieszę się, że ją zobaczyłem. Nie będę ukrywał, że czułem do niej sporo sympatii i… Miała rację. Gdybym nie spotkał Felicidad, to może, może… Ale moje uczucia nie zmieniają tego, że zacząłem się zastanawiać, czemu zdecydowała się przyjechać do Kalifornii.

Diego wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie wiemy, jak ułożyło się jej życie – powiedział. – W Europie niedawno skończyła się wojna. Może z jakiegoś powodu nie mogła zostać w Hiszpanii… Albo chciała stamtąd wyjechać… Bardzo się pomylę, jeśli powiem, że pewnie nie tylko ty byłeś jej przyjacielem?

– A to skąd wiesz?

– Przecież byłem w Madrycie – zaśmiał się Diego. – Może miałem mało znajomych, ale z kilkoma osobami wciąż wymieniam listy. Ty zresztą też. Być może _señora_ Mercedes od nich dowiedziała się, że wróciłeś do Kalifornii…

– To wiedziała od początku – przerwał mu ojciec.

– Ale musiała się upewnić, że jeszcze tu mieszkasz. No i że matka nie żyje, bo jakoś nie wyobrażam sobie, by była tak bezpośrednia, gdyby było inaczej. Zresztą, cokolwiek by ją tu sprowadzało, poczekamy, to się dowiemy. Segovia to inna sprawa.

– To znaczy?

– Nie pamiętam go. Byłem zbyt mały, kiedy zniknął. Ale jeśli ty przychodzisz porozmawiać o nim, ojcze, i to inaczej, niż wspominając zbieg okoliczności, to znaczy, że coś nie jest w porządku.

– Owszem. – _Don_ Alejandro potarł czoło po raz kolejny. – Może to tylko rojenia starego człowieka, który wypił odrobinę za dużo wina, ale…

– Ale?

– Ale nie potrafię dostrzec w tym mężczyźnie podobieństwa do Roberto.

Diego przechylił się do przodu, z natężeniem wpatrując się w ojca.

– Nie jest podobny?

– Tak i nie. Ogólne podobieństwo… Och, to takie trudne do wysłowienia! – Starszy de la Vega machnął ręką, zirytowany. – Chyba ty czułeś coś takiego przy tym Delgado. Gdzie nie spojrzysz, wszystko jest w porządku, ale wiesz, że nie jest.

– Dokładnie tak. Listy…

– Są prawdziwe. Mogę je porównać z zapiskami Roberto. Wiem zresztą, że wielokrotnie pisał do syna, prosząc go, by wracał.

– Sygnet…

– Też prawdziwy. Kiedyś w pojedynku szpada niemal odcięła Roberto palce. Ocalały, bo ostrze zatrzymało się właśnie na sygnecie. Nadal można dostrzec na nim rysę po tym zdarzeniu. Wiem też, że na kilka tygodni przed śmiercią wysłał go do Monterey, do prawnika. Liczył, że Gregorio tam się zgłosi.

– Więc to też prawdziwe… Ale to są przedmioty. A on sam?

– Właśnie. Wiesz, Roberto był dla mnie i dla Alfonso – Diego ściągnął brwi, słysząc, że ojciec wspomina tragicznie zmarłego brata – kimś takim, jak ty dla Felipe. Starszym bratem, nauczycielem… Ożenił się późno, zresztą żona zaraz zmarła, a on przywiózł do Los Angeles syna, małego Gregorio.

– Skąd?

– Z misji w Santa Barbara. Z jakiegoś powodu jego żona nie chciała stamtąd wyjeżdżać. Wiem, do czego zmierzasz, Diego, ale jakoś nikt nigdy nie zastanowił się nad tym. Może nie chcieliśmy wtedy czegoś się dowiedzieć… W końcu chłopak miał tak ciemne oczy… – Starszy _caballero_ pokręcił z namysłem głową. – Wiesz… Wtedy jakoś było tu inaczej. Zdarzały się napady, Indian było znacznie więcej, odnoszono się do nich bardziej… bardziej pogardliwie. Więc z szacunku dla Roberto Segovii nikt głośno nie zadał mu pytania o matkę chłopca. No i nikt nie wątpił, że Gregorio jest jego synem. Byli bardzo, naprawdę bardzo podobni. Jak podrósł, to było jeszcze bardziej widoczne. Mieli takie same gesty…

– A teraz?

– Nadal są takie same. – _Don_ Alejandro machnął ręką w niedookreślonym geście. – Takie same, a jednocześnie inne. Rozumiesz coś z tego, Diego? Bo ja tylko wiem, że coś jest nie w porządku.

Młody de la Vega pokręcił powoli głową.

– To za mało przed jutrzejszym dniem.

– Właśnie dlatego przyszedłem do ciebie…

– Rozumiem… Ojcze, chciałbym pomóc, ale teraz nie można nic zrobić. Udowodnił, że jest Gregorio Segovią, a my uznaliśmy to przed _alcalde_. I nie mamy dowodów, że jest inaczej.

– Więc mam mu oddać majątek Roberto? Nawet jeśli to oszust, albo jeszcze gorzej?

Diego pochylił się w fotelu.

– Jeśli się mylisz… – Uniósł rękę, powstrzymując protest ojca. – Jeśli się mylisz i to jest Gregorio, wszystko będzie w najlepszym porządku. Wrócił syn marnotrawny i będzie żył długo i szczęśliwie.

– A jeśli nie? Jeśli to nie tylko moje urojenia?

– Dobytek Segovii to ziemia. No i stado, które do tej pory pasło się na naszych łąkach. Nawet jeśli je dostanie, nie zabierze ze sobą.

– Może sprzedać.

– A wtedy my możemy je wykupić. Może być też tak… – głos Diego złagodniał – że on ma powody, by się ukryć w naszym pueblo. I nawet jeśli nie jest to Gregorio, będzie dbał o schedę _don_ Roberto.

– Ukryć? Więc mamy tu ukrywać kogoś, kto być może jest mordercą?

– Dopóki nie dowiedziemy mu winy. Może z innego powodu zdecydował się zastąpić młodego Segovię.

– Racja… – Ojciec osunął się w fotelu. Po chwili wyprostował się energicznie. – Powiedziałeś, że zamknąłeś księgi?

– Tak. Stado jest znakowane oddzielnie, więc odesłanie mu bydła nie będzie większym problemem. Trzy dni pracy i wszystko będzie na nowym miejscu.

– To dobrze – westchnął _don_ Alejandro. – To bardzo dobrze…

CDN.


	3. Rozdział 3 Wypowiedzenie wojny

_Od autora: Dzięki za komentarze! Inspirują wenę, między innymi. _

* * *

**Rozdział 3. Wypowiedzenie wojny**

* * *

Przekazanie majątku po zmarłym _don_ Roberto Segovii jego synowi było małą uroczystością. W gospodzie, bo w gabinecie _alcalde_ zabrakło miejsca, wobec zebranych _caballeros_, _don_ Alejandro wręczył młodemu Segovii ciężkie, oprawione w skórę księgi. Wskazał w nich ostatnie podsumowania wartości majątku. Te ustalenia następnie przepisano do rejestrów Los Angeles i zanotowano, że spadkobierca, przy świadkach, przejmuje majątek swego ojca. De Soto, z niewiadomych przyczyn naburmuszony i skrzywiony, potwierdził to, jako reprezentant króla.

A potem Gregorio Segovia zaprosił wszystkich na skromny poczęstunek winem, zapowiadając jednocześnie, że będą niedługo świętować znacznie huczniej, kiedy już zagospodaruje dom i będzie mógł podjąć swoich dawnych i nowych sąsiadów pod ojcowskim dachem.

Diego ulokował się wygodnie w narożniku sali, tak by móc obserwować krążących po gospodzie gości. Co rusz ktoś podchodził do młodego Segovii, zagadywał, wypytywał o plany na przyszłość czy pomysły na prowadzenie gospodarstwa. Co prawda sama hacjenda trochę podupadła, bo przez cztery lata mieszkało w niej tylko kilku służących, ale stada _don_ Roberto, choć nie największe w okolicy, prowadzone przez de la Vegów przynosiły niezły zysk. Prócz tego starszy Segovia nosił się z projektem zmienienia części ziemi w winnice. Kalifornijski klimat sprzyjał uprawie sadów i winorośli, a w San Pedro było już sporo obrotnych handlarzy, którzy zapewniali zbyt i dla wina, i dla cydru. Wszystko to jednak pozostawało w sferze planów. Młody Segovia, _don_ Gregorio, jak już go nazywano, śmiał się, dziękował za rady, ale wciąż twierdził, że gospodarskie decyzje będzie podejmował dopiero wtedy, kiedy lepiej zapozna się ze swoim dziedzictwem. Na razie miał niewielki kapitał, a _don_ Alejandro zaproponował mu pomoc w dzieleniu i sprzedaży części stada na jesieni.

Wszystko więc wyglądało całkowicie normalnie, a jednak Diego miał wciąż w pamięci wątpliwości swojego ojca i przyglądał się uważnie _don_ Gregorio, usiłując dostrzec coś, co je potwierdzi bądź rozwieje. Widział też, że do _caballero_ podeszli dwaj mężczyźni, którzy zapytali go o coś. Segovia na moment spochmurniał, wreszcie przytaknął i zgodził się. Odwrócili się wtedy i wyszli, niemal natychmiast, jakby było to coś, na co czekali.

Ale to był tylko epizod, którego dalszego ciągu Diego mógł się jedynie domyślać. Za to za chwilę wyszedł na środek sali Ignacio de Soto i głośnym klaskaniem w dłonie zwrócił na siebie uwagę obecnych.

– Korzystając z tego, że jesteśmy tu zgromadzeni – oznajmił – chcę przypomnieć, że za jutrzejszy targ trzeba będzie wnieść opłaty. Uprzedźcie zatem waszych dzierżawców, bym nie musiał nakazywać żołnierzom przymusowego egzekwowania należności.

Przez salę przetoczył się szmer. Opłata za targ była od lat chyba najczęściej zmienianym podatkiem, a jej wysokość zależała od humoru _alcalde_ i tego, jak bardzo zirytował się Zorro. Wymusił on, jeszcze za życia Ramone, by była to możliwie niska suma, rzędu kilku _centavos._ Mendozie zdarzyło się ją raz podnieść, tylko na kilka tygodni, i nie przyciągnęło to uwagi zamaskowanego jeźdźca, ale teraz zapowiedź de Soto mogła oznaczać znaczny wzrost tej opłaty. A to zapewniało mieszkańcom pueblo kilka chwil nerwów, a potem godziwą rozrywkę. De Soto już raz spotkał się z Zorro, więc każdy był ciekawy, jak teraz potoczą się wydarzenia.

Mimo wszystko _caballeros_ nie mogli nie ostrzec _alcalde_.

– _Don_ Ignacio – zauważył _don_ Hernando – jakiej wysokości opłatę przewidujecie? Jeśli będzie zbyt wysoka, pochłonie zysk z targu.

– Dwa _pesos_ chyba nie uznacie za zbyt wysoką kwotę?

– Dwa _pesos_? _Alcalde_, za to można mieć nocleg w gospodzie! To odstraszy większość targujących!

– Nie wierzę, by nie zarobili tyle, by to zapłacić – prychnął de Soto.

– Ignacio – odezwał się Diego ze swojego kąta. – Możesz nam powiedzieć, po co tak drastyczna podwyżka?

– Dla ciebie _don_ Ignacio, de la Vega – odparował _alcalde_. – Droga do San Pedro jest w rozpaczliwym stanie. Pieniądze opłacą jej naprawę.

– O ile pamiętam nasze wspólne ustalenia sprzed paru tygodni, _don_ Ignacio – Diego starannie zaakcentował tytuł de Soto – to jej naprawa była planowana na początek przyszłego roku. Mieli ją finansować handlarze z San Pedro i opłaty przejazdowe, a nie przychodzący na targ miejscowi rolnicy.

– Zmieniłem zdanie – prychnął de Soto. – Nie mam zamiaru czekać tak długo. Kwota przejazdowa też zostanie niebawem podniesiona.

– _Don_ Ignacio, to całkowicie zablokuje handel w okolicy Los Angeles! – zaprotestował da Silva. – Jeśli podniesiecie kwoty, kupcy zaczną omijać pueblo!

– Handel w Los Angeles i kupcy nie są moim zmartwieniem. – De Soto nachylił się w stronę _caballero_. – Moim zadaniem jest dopilnowanie, by nie było tu rewolucji. Połączenie z portem, dobra droga dla wojska i ograniczenie ruchu na gościńcu z pewnością będą do tego przydatne.

Odwrócił się i wyszedł z gospody, trzaskając drzwiami.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Wreszcie odezwał się _don_ Alejandro.

– Zdaje się, że _alcalde_ myśli raczej o swoim drugim zadaniu…

Nikt nie zaprzeczył.

X X X

Los Angeles w dzień targowy było zwykle gwarne i zatłoczone. W miarę jak się wjeżdżało do pueblo, dookoła narastał hałas i tłok. Kramy, kramiki i wózki z towarem zajmowały cały plac w centrum, a w bocznych uliczkach stały powozy i wozy przybyłych. Gwar rozmów, krzyki i głosy zwierząt zlewały się w jeden szum, a zapachy, miłe i nieprzyjemne, kręciły w nosie. Tym razem jednak zamieszanie było już przy bramie pueblo, gdzie tłoczyły się wozy i piesi, ale dopiero dojeżdżając bliżej Victoria spostrzegła, co było tego powodem.

Pod bramą z nazwą pueblo ustawiono prymitywną rogatkę, a Navarra z dwójką innych żołnierzy sprawnie inkasowali opłaty.

– _Do__ñ__a_ de la Vega, _señora_ Villero. – Navarra skłonił się lekko. – Cztery _pesos_ poproszę.

– Cztery _pesos_? – _Señora_ Mercedes nie wytrzymała. – Czy _alcalde_ oszalał?

– _Señora_, proszę tak nie mówić. Musiałbym _señorę_ aresztować…

Mercedes sapnęła oburzona, ale nie odpowiedziała. Victoria obejrzała się na drogę. Nie każdy miał przy sobie tyle pieniędzy, by zapłacić taksę za wjazd. Kilku peonów przeliczało gorączkowo zawartość sakiewek, starając się ocenić, czy wystarczy im na podatek i planowane zakupy, ale większość po prostu kręciła się w miejscu, użalając się i dyskutując. Tych, którzy próbowali uniknąć płacenia i przedostać się opłotkami, zatrzymywali rozstawieni pomiędzy zabudowaniami żołnierze. Sądząc po krzykach i protestach, udawało się to im całkiem nieźle.

– Dwa _pesos_ od osoby to bardzo dużo, żołnierzu.

– Wiem, _do__ñ__a_… – przyznał Navarra znękanym głosem.

– Zaraz powinien nadjechać Felipe. Płacę też za niego. – Podała monety. – Ma zabrać z biura jakieś materiały dla mojego męża, zanim przyjadą sprzedawać gazetę.

– Będę o tym pamiętać, _do__ñ__a_ – przytaknął. – Już go zapisuję…

Victoria nie mogła się nie uśmiechnąć. Navarra i jego koledzy mieli na sobie najstarsze mundury i rozglądali się nerwowo dookoła, wyraźnie oczekując, że zaraz pojawi się Zorro.

– Jak już będziecie mogli zajrzeć do gospody – powiedziała cicho – przypomnijcie się _señorze_ Antonii. Uprzedzę ją, by miała dla was dobre wino.

– _Gracias_, _do__ñ__a_… – Navarra przytrzymał szlaban, gdy przejeżdżała.

Ledwie oddaliły się od rogatki, Mercedes nie wytrzymała.

– Co to miało znaczyć?! Czy ten wasz _alcalde_ oszalał?! Rozumiem, że każe płacić za postawienie straganu, ale taka opłata za sam wjazd do pueblo?! I to dla okolicznych mieszkańców?!

– Ciszej, _señora._ – Victoria obejrzała się na bramę.

Navarra właśnie machnięciem ręki przepuszczał Felipe, a jego dwaj towarzysze tłumaczyli jakiemuś dzierżawcy, szeroko rozkładając ręce, że nie może wjechać bez wniesienia opłaty. Sądząc z jego gestów, ich starania były poważnie niedocenione. Dokładniej rzecz ujmując, rolnik był o krok od pobicia ich i staranowania zapory.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie idiotą – mruknęła na ten widok Victoria.

– Raczej jest idiotą, skoro pozwala, by go tak obdzierano ze skóry!

– To nie _caballero_, _señora_.

– A co to ma do rzeczy?

Victoria westchnęła i popędziła konia. _Señora_ Mercedes najwyraźniej jeszcze wiele nie rozumiała, a ona nie miała zbytniej ochoty, by w tej chwili wyjaśniać jej zawiłości życia w Los Angeles. Nie tylko żołnierze czekali na pojawienie się Zorro. Jednak starsza kobieta nie przestawała narzekać na nielogiczną decyzję _alcalde_ i Victoria nie miała wyjścia. Musiała jej to wytłumaczyć, nim brak rozeznania jej towarzyszki ściągnie na nią kłopoty. Na szczęście były już przy stajni. Myto na wjeździe poskutkowało chwilowym brakiem gości, więc mogła mówić bez obaw, że usłyszy ją ktoś niepowołany.

– _Alcalde_ ma na tych ziemiach władzę nad życiem i śmiercią, _señora_ – powiedziała Victoria cicho. – Jakiego by wyroku nie wydał, jakiego podatku nie wyznaczył, my musimy słuchać i pokornie płacić. Albo ponieść karę, też wymierzoną wedle jego widzimisię. Możemy prosić i przekonywać, ale jeśli _caballeros_ się mu sprzeciwią zbyt zdecydowanie, będzie to uznane za bunt. A wtedy gubernator przyśle tu wojsko, by stłumić rewolucję. Jeśli zaś będziecie za bardzo wymyślać _alcalde_… – zawiesiła głos na moment – będziecie mieli szczęście, jeśli tylko zamknie was w areszcie.

– Nie mówisz tego poważnie. – _Señora_ Mercedes spojrzała na nią na poły z przestrachem, na poły z niedowierzaniem.

– To nie jest Hiszpania, _señora,_ ani nawet Europa. To Kalifornia. Tu idzie się na szafot za niezapłacony podatek, jeśli tak zechce _alcalde_. Albo i za próbę protestu, jeśli taka przyjdzie mu fantazja. To dlatego żołnierze w koloniach są tak butni. Wiedzą, że wszystko zależy od ich woli i woli ich przełożonego. Tradycja i bogactwonieco chronią_ caballeros_, ale prostych rolników, peonów nie chroni nic. Gdyby tamten mężczyzna uderzył żołnierza, byłby winny napaści, a za to karą może być śmierć.

– Nie… – Starsza kobieta nadal była nieprzekonana.

– Zapytajcie _don_ Alejandro, za co miał być stracony – poinformowała sucho Victoria.

_Señora_ Mercedes z przerażeniem zasłoniła usta. Gniew Victorii osłabł, ale nie miała ochoty ciągnąć tej rozmowy. Czas naglił, a ona miała jeszcze kilka spraw do załatwienia, nim targ ruszy pełną parą.

Na razie jednak w pustej gospodzie siedzieli tylko goście z poprzedniego dnia, a i na samym placu było niewielu ludzi. Przy kilku rozstawionych kramach plątali się nieliczni kupujący, głównie z samego pueblo. _Do__ñ__a_ de la Vega popatrzyła na słońce, odetchnęła i ruszyła na poszukiwanie umówionych dostawców.

Zanim okrążyła plac i porozmawiała ze wszystkimi, którzy zdołali się zjawić, słońce było już całkiem wysoko, a na targu zrobił się ruch. Może mniejszy niż zazwyczaj, ale był. Część _caballeros_ zdecydowała się popłacić podatek za niektórych peonów czy ludzi ze służby, byle tylko mogli oni wejść do pueblo i zająć się zakupami. Jednak sądząc z min handlarzy, kupujących było o wiele za mało. Brakowało też sporej liczby mieszkańców okolicy, którzy zwykle przywozili w dzień targowy żywność czy swoje wyroby.

Victoria właśnie podeszła do werandy gospody, gdy od strony rogatek rozległy się krzyki. De Soto, do tej pory sączący lemoniadę w cieniu przed swoim biurem, poderwał się na nogi i spojrzał w tamtym kierunku. Nawet ze swego miejsca Victoria mogła dostrzec jego uśmiech. Za moment _alcalde_ gestem polecił sierżantowi biec do garnizonu.

Mendoza pobiegł, ale czy był tak przejęty alarmem, czy też jego uwaga była wciąż skupiona na tym, co działo się przy wjeździe do Los Angeles, dość że potknął się niemal natychmiast o dyszel wózka i przewrócił. Podniósł się i chciał biec dalej, ale okazało się, że nie może. Kulał wyraźnie, a na kolanie rozdarte spodnie zaczerwieniły się od krwi.

De Soto wrzasnął coś niezrozumiałego i sierżant pokuśtykał dalej. Krzyki stały się wyraźniejsze i było już jasne, co się tam dzieje. Za moment zresztą Zorro wjechał na plac, wioząc ze sobą skrzynkę, do której Navarra z kolegami zbierali opłaty. Sam Navarra i pozostali dwaj żołnierze trzymali się możliwie daleko od niego, kryjąc się w tłumie, jaki skorzystał z zerwanej rogatki.

– _Alcalde_! – Zorro zręcznie wykręcił wierzchowcem przed de Soto. – Jeśli chciałeś się ze mną spotkać, nie musiałeś nakładać aż takiego podatku!

De Soto sięgnął po szpadę, ale Zorro kopnięciem w ramię przewrócił go na werandę. Nim _alcalde_ się podniósł, banita był już po drugiej stronie placu, przed _don_ Escobedo, i wręczył mu skrzynkę.

– Oddajcie ludziom ich pieniądze – powiedział.

Dookoła zabrzmiały radosne okrzyki.

Victoria rozejrzała się pospiesznie. Pomysł de Soto, by żołnierze blokowali przejścia opłotkami, obrócił się przeciwko niemu. Rozstawieni gdzieś na obrzeżach pueblo nie mieli pojęcia, że Zorro właśnie jest na placu, zwłaszcza że alarmowy dzwon w garnizonie wciąż milczał. Przez myśl przeleciało jej pytanie, dlaczego tak jest, skoro Mendoza zniknął już za bramą, i czy sierżant za bardzo nie ryzykuje, ale w następnej chwili Zorro podjechał w jej stronę.

– _Do__ñ__a_ de la Vega. – Uniósł dłoń do kapelusza. – Pozwolicie, bym pogratulował wam i waszemu mężowi szczęśliwego obrotu losu?

Przez moment panowała cisza. Całe pueblo z napięciem wpatrywało się w nich dwoje i tylko stłumione przekleństwa świadczyły, że jakiś żołnierz stara się wypełnić swoje obowiązki i przepycha się gdzieś pomiędzy ludźmi w stronę banity.

– Dziękuję! Lecz co z twoimi dziećmi, Zorro? – powiedziała wreszcie Victoria, możliwie głośno. – Nie martwią się o ojca?

Zorro tylko uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.

– Ależ skąd!

Ściągnął wodze Tornado i Sepulveda, który właśnie wydostał się spomiędzy ludzi, zamiast przed banitą, znalazł się w bezpośredniej bliskości poidła dla koni. Jedno pchnięcie butem w plecy i zawartość koryta rozchlapała się szeroko, a za moment kapral wynurzył się, plując i prychając.

– Nie obawiajcie się o moje dzieci, _do__ñ__a_! – śmiał się Zorro. – Nie mam zamiaru ich osierocić!

– A jednak tak się stanie! – De Soto przepchnął się przez tłum ze szpadą w dłoni.

– Doprawdy? – zdziwił się Zorro.

Tornado okręcił się niemal w miejscu i nagle de Soto usiadł na ziemi, osłaniając się przed kopytami.

– Dałem wam dobrą radę, _alcalde_. Skoro jednak jej nie posłuchaliście, uważam to za wypowiedzenie wojny! – Trzask ciętego materiału i mundur de Soto został naznaczony literą „Z". – Następnym razem możecie mieć mniej szczęścia!

Kopyta Tornado uderzyły w ziemię i _alcalde_ odruchowo skulił się w przerażeniu. Ale koń go ominął.

– _Adios, do__ñ__a, adios, señores_! – zaśmiał się Zorro i pogalopował w stronę bramy, odprowadzany wiwatami.

Część ludzi od razu skupiła się przy _don_ Escobedo, odbierając swoje _pesos_, a ci, którzy do tej pory czekali przy wjeździe, rozproszyli się pomiędzy straganami. De Soto podniósł się powoli z ziemi. Popatrzył na wciąż pustą bramę garnizonu, na Sepulvedę, mokrego i klnącego przy korycie, na Navarrę i jego kolegów, zakurzonych i utykających, a na koniec na ciemny punkt znikający za odległymi drzewami. Ze swego miejsca na werandzie Victoria widziała, że _alcalde_ nieoczekiwanie się uśmiecha i jest to zły, nieprzyjemny uśmiech, który zaraz ustąpił zamyśleniu.

Nie miała jednak czasu, by przyglądać się dłużej de Soto, bo _señora_ Mercedes szarpnęła ją za ramię.

– Kto to był?

– Zorro – odparła Victoria możliwie suchym tonem.

Miała nadzieję, że nie widać, jak bardzo tłucze się jej serce. Przez te miesiące zapomniała już, jak olśniewający potrafi być Zorro i jakie na niej robi wrażenie.

– To był Zorro? – zdziwiła się _señora_. – Ten banita…

– Owszem, banita. Właśnie wypowiedział wojnę kolejnemu _alcalde._

Victoria nie mogła oprzeć się pokusie i powiedziała to na tyle głośno, by przynajmniej kilka osób w pobliżu mogło usłyszeć. Szmer śmiechów, jaki się rozszedł, upewnił ją, że została usłyszana, a jej słowa będą od tej pory powtarzane. Ignacio de Soto miał być równie wyśmiewany, co Luis Ramone.

X X X

Rozpłaszczony na dachu garnizonu Felipe także się uśmiechał. Za chwilę będzie musiał być na placu, otworzyć stragan z _Guardianem_. Teraz, gdy już wszyscy mogli wejść do pueblo, trzeba było wreszcie zacząć sprzedaż. Ale na razie miał jeszcze chwilę spokoju, by zakończyć to, po co przyszedł, i musiał szybko zdecydować, co zrobić z wykradzionym alarmowym kociołkiem.

Na dole, przy pustym haku, siedział sierżant Mendoza, oglądając skaleczone kolano. Felipe za bardzo go lubił, by porzucać garnek zaraz za magazynem. Czym innym było zabrać ukradkiem naczynie, by nikt nie mógł ogłosić alarmu, a czym innym zostawić je w miejscu, gdzie zostanie szybko znalezione. De Soto, rozwścieczony po kolejnym upokorzeniu, nie pominąłby takiej okazji do ukarania sierżanta za niewypełnienie rozkazu.

Ale było inne rozwiązanie, nieco ryzykowne, ale za to gwarantujące dodatkową nieprzyjemność dla _alcalde_. Felipe przeczołgał się szybko po dachu i podniósł klapę nad gabinetem. Przez ostatnie miesiące wyrósł, i to bardzo, więc kiedy wybrał się z Zorro na rekonesans do Los Angeles, odkrył, że może przedostać się w niedostępne do niedawna miejsca. Co więcej, ponieważ pozostawał wciąż szczupły i lekki, mógł przechodzić tam, gdzie znacznie masywniejszy Zorro wolał nie ryzykować.

Kawałek węgla z kieszeni, trzy szybkie ruchy ręką, stuknięcie i Felipe z powrotem wrócił na dach, zostawiając w gabinecie de Soto, na jego biurku, kociołek naznaczony nakreśloną z rozmachem literą „Z". Teraz zostało mu tylko przeczołgać się po dachówkach do granicy muru i bezpiecznie zeskoczyć do zaułka. Chwilę później otwierał już biuro i rozstawiał przed nim niewielki stolik z gazetami.

Mała Ana wypatrzyła swego ulubionego kolegę.

– Witaj, Felipe. – Zakręciła się przed nim, demonstrując barwną spódnicę. – Jak ci się podoba? Prawda, że ładna? Jak kwiaty!

Felipe pokazał, że bardzo ładna i bardzo mu się podoba. Rzeczywiście, kiedy dziewczynka wirowała, barwny materiał rozkładał się jak płatki kwiatu. Ana uśmiechnęła się, widząc jego aprobatę.

– Co? – Przyglądała się jego znakom. – Mam ci pomóc z gazetami?

Felipe przytaknął.

– Świetnie! _Gua–ar–dian_! _Guardian_ _Los_ _Angeles_! – Roześmiana Ana zaczęła przekrzykiwać gwar targu. Złapała kilka gazet i pobiegła pomiędzy stragany. Po chwili wróciła, prowadząc ze sobą starszego _caballero_.

– Cóż to, chłopcze? Sam sprzedajesz?

Felipe uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi i podsunął mężczyźnie gazetę. Ten wręczył mu monetę, a potem zmierzwił włosy dziewczynce.

– Tylko tak dalej, dzieciaki, tylko tak dalej.

Ana ze śmiechem porwała następne gazety i pobiegła dookoła placu, wykrzykując swoje _Guardian!_. Felipe też się uśmiechał, kłaniał i inkasował kolejne _centavos_ od kupujących. Gazeta miała już ustaloną pulę czytelników i teraz kolejni _caballeros_ czy rolnicy podchodzili do chłopca, płacąc i odbierając swoje egzemplarze. Zanim zjawił się Diego, większość gazet była już sprzedana, zostało tylko kilka egzemplarzy przeznaczonych dla nowych, niespodziewanych czytelników.

– Co, już rozprzedane? – zdziwił się Diego.

Było to odrobinę teatralne, ale Felipe wiedział, o co idzie gra. Uśmiechnął się tylko i pokazał na Anę, sygnalizując, że ona mu pomagała. Diego odpowiedział również uśmiechem, jednocześnie szybko i sprawnie przeliczając monety. Po chwili odliczył kilka _pesos_ i wręczył dziewczynce.

Spojrzała zaskoczona.

– Zarobiłaś je – wyjaśnił Diego. – Pomogłaś Felipe w sprzedaży, więc należy ci się wynagrodzenie.

Ana przyjęła monety, dygnęła i odbiegła.

– Zobaczymy, co powie jej matka – mruknął cicho Diego.

Felipe popatrzył na starszego przyjaciela.

– Jeśli się zgodzi, a ty będziesz chciał, możecie razem sprzedawać gazety. I tak… – Młody _caballero_ odliczył kolejne monety. – To twój zarobek ze sprzedaży.

Felipe wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. Miał już pomysł, jak wyda zarobione właśnie pieniądze. Na znak Diego zostawił mu złożenie stolika i odszedł pomiędzy stragany. Dochodziło południe, niedługo miała się rozpocząć sjesta i większość sprzedawców spoza pueblo opuszczała już ceny.

X X X

Targ powoli zamierał. Coraz więcej ludzi, zarówno kupców, jak i kupujących, wstępowało do gospody, by coś zjeść i chwilę odetchnąć we względnym chłodzie. Część z nich miała zaraz wyruszyć w drogę do domów, a przybysze spoza pueblo ułożyć się do odpoczynku w swoich wozach czy w wynajętych pokojach gospody.

Victoria była bardziej niż zadowolona. Mimo nieprzyjemnego początku dnia zdołała spotkać wszystkich swoich dostawców i miała zagwarantowane zapasy dla gospody na nadchodzący tydzień. Udało się jej też uzupełnić bardziej wykwintne napoje czy składniki potraw. Beczka brył trzcinowego cukru, skrzynki butelek z całkiem przyzwoitą brandy, paczki przypraw zajęły poczesne miejsca w schowkach spiżarni. Zresztą kupiła nie tylko jedzenie. Pilar i Tereza ułożyły w szafce sporą ilość polewanych talerzy i kubków, a _señora_ Inez zabrała do domu belę płótna z zamówieniem na obrusy i pościel. Inne tkaniny Victoria zatrzymała dla siebie. Nie tylko dlatego, że nie chciała przeciążać pracą jedynej krawcowej w pueblo. Szycie pościeli nie było zbyt kłopotliwe, raczej pracochłonne, i wiedziała, że Inez zleci to jeszcze kilku znajomym, co akurat nie miało dla niej znaczenia. Nie, te dodatkowe materiały zatrzymała, bo chciała szyć własnoręcznie.

_Do__ñ__a_ de la Vega po swej matce, _señorze_ Escalante, nie miała zbyt wielu pamiątek, a jeszcze mniej pozostało jej po dziecinnych latach. Rodzina Escalante, zanim zamieszkała w Los Angeles, tułała się od pueblo do pueblo, toteż siłą rzeczy ich dobytek był bardzo ubogi. Widziała przechowywane w skrzyniach w hacjendzie stroiki i sukieneczki, w które ubierano małego Diego, i czuła odrobinę żalu, że nie może dołożyć do nich choć jednej sukienki, pozostałej po jej dzieciństwie. Więcej, nie mogła dołożyć nawet zabawki. Córki oberżystów nie miewają zbyt wiele czasu na zabawę lalkami. Ledwie są w stanie sięgnąć do stołu czy udźwignąć miotłę, pracują, zbierając talerze, sprzątając czy roznosząc czystą pościel po pokojach. Toteż teraz Victoria była zdecydowana, by z braku rodzinnych pamiątek podarować swemu dziecku rzeczy uszyte przez nią samą.

Gwar w gospodzie przycichł na moment, gdy do wnętrza wszedł de Soto. Wszyscy spojrzeli w jego stronę z zaciekawieniem, ale zaraz poodwracali wzrok, jakby starając się udowodnić, że to nie o nim mówili przed chwilą. De Soto musiał być tego jednak świadomy, bo podszedł do baru, wziął kubek wina i zamiast zająć swoje zwyczajowe miejsce przy stoliku, pozostał przy barze. Odczekał chwilę, a gdy znów zaczęły się rozmowy, zastukał głośno w ladę.

Zapanowała cisza.

– Jak słyszeliście – oznajmił de Soto – Zorro właśnie wypowiedział mi wojnę.

Urwał, czekając na odpowiedź, ale nikt się nie odezwał. Zaufanie, jakie mimo wszystko zdobył przez miesiące, kiedy był uprzejmy i uczynny, zostało już podważone przez sprawę Rivasa i ten nieoczekiwany podatek. Teraz mieszkańcy Los Angeles czuli wobec niego tą samą podejrzliwą niechęć, z jaką odnosili się kiedyś do Ramone.

De Soto chyba to zrozumiał.

– Jeśli więc ma być wojna, będzie wojna – mówił dalej. – Zakończy ją dopiero egzekucja tego bandyty. Każdy, kogo przyłapię na pomaganiu Zorro, będzie potraktowany tak samo jak on. Nie będzie od tej reguły wyjątków. – Spojrzał wymownie na siedzącą w głębi sali Victorię.

Spodziewała się tego. Cóż, każdy znał jej historię. A pamiętając, jak się poznała z nowym _alcalde_ i jak do tej pory wyglądały jego relacje z de la Vegami, była pewna, że de Soto przy tej okazji spróbuje jej dopiec. Nie miała zamiaru pozwolić mu się zastraszyć. I nieważne, co wcześniej mówiła _señorze_ Mercedes. Można było protestować, ostrożnie, ale jednak można. A skoro _alcalde_ chciał z nią wojny na słowa…

– Cóż to, _alcalde_? – odpowiedziała możliwie kpiarskim tonem. – Jeśli chcecie mi wypomnieć przeszłość, to musicie to zrobić wobec każdego w tym pueblo. Także wobec waszych żołnierzy.

Cichy szmer potwierdził jej słowa. _Don_ Hernando postąpił krok do przodu, by ściągnąć na siebie uwagę _alcalde_.

– _Do__ñ__a_ de la Vega ma rację, _alcalde_ – powiedział. – Każdy z nas ma jakiś dług honorowy wobec Zorro. Już wam to mówiliśmy.

– _Caballero_ nie ma długów wobec banity – warknął de Soto.

– To wy tak uważacie. Dla nas zobowiązanie jest sprawą honoru. Nieważne, wobec kogo powstało.

Ignacio de Soto na moment poczerwieniał ze złości, ale zamiast wybuchnąć, potarł w zamyśleniu brodę, pospiesznie dopił wino i wyszedł z gospody. Ze względu na porę dnia drzwi były szeroko otwarte i unieruchomione, więc wszyscy zebrani mogli obserwować, jak _alcalde_ szarpie się z nimi przez chwilę, bezskutecznie chcąc je pociągnąć za sobą i zapewne rozgłośnie trzasnąć na pożegnanie. Tylko niepewności zebranych de Soto zawdzięczał, że jego wysiłki nie zostały skwitowane wybuchem śmiechu. Zgromadzeni w gospodzie _caballeros_ zaczęli śmiać się dopiero wtedy, gdy widzieli już _alcalde_ przy drzwiach biura.

_Señora_ Mercedes, która obserwowała całe zajście, pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą.

– Ryzykowałaś, dziecko – powiedziała z naganą w głosie.

– Musiałam.

– A jednak…

– Tak?

– Nic, nic… – Starsza kobieta machnęła ręką.

Victoria podejrzewała, że stało się tak tylko dlatego, że nie chciała wypowiadać głośno tego, co myślała. Od chwili, gdy pojawił się Zorro, _señora_ Mercedes była dziwnie zamyślona. Nawet spacer po targu i rozmowy ze sprzedawcami nie zmieniły jej nastroju. Rozchmurzyła się tylko na moment, gdy zjawił się Diego i zabawił ją rozmową. Kiedy młody de la Vega odszedł, _señora_ Villero znów popadła w zamyślenie.

Victoria zastanowiła się, czy kobieta nie podejrzewa, kim jest Zorro. Ale nie, _señora_ Mercedes była bardziej zainteresowana jej osobą niż jej mężem. A więc była niezadowolona, czy może nawet zgorszona tym, że Zorro tak śmiało odezwał się do _doñi_ de la Vega. A może tym, że ona mu odpowiedziała i to nie z oburzeniem czy odrazą, jaką porządna żona _caballero_ powinna żywić wobec banity. Jakkolwiek by nie było, _señora_ miała coś do przemyślenia.

CDN.


	4. Rozdział 4 Rozgrywki

_Od autora: Dzięki za wszystkie komentarze! _

* * *

**Rozdział 4. Rozgrywki **

* * *

Rzeczywiście, Mercedes Villero miała pewne przemyślenia, ale zdecydowała się nimi podzielić dopiero wieczorem, w zacisznym ogrodzie hacjendy de la Vegów, gdzie młoda _doña_ usiadła, odpoczywając przed kolacją.

To był zmierzch, pora, gdy upał słabł, a otwierały się pąki wieczornych kwiatów. Teraz, na początku lata, róże i tytoń pachniały wręcz oszałamiająco. Codzienne hałasy z gospodarczej części hacjendy docierały tu stłumione i odległe, zagłuszane przez głosy kryjących się w krzewach ptaków. Victoria zachwyciła się tym miejscem, jego krętymi ścieżkami, wzorami ze strzyżonego bukszpanu i malutkim źródełkiem, jeszcze przed ślubem z Diego. Od tamtej pory spędziła w tym ogrodzie niejedną godzinę. Ostatnio tylko, kiedy irracjonalne napady smutku i strachu sprawiały, że zalewała się bez powodu łzami, dbała, by odpoczywać tam w towarzystwie.

Tego wieczora jednak uznała, że wolałaby samotność od obecności w tym miejscu_ señory_ Mercedes. Starsza kobieta zjawiła się zaraz po sjeście. Wprawdzie niewiele mówiła, ale Victoria miała wrażenie, że jest ciągle oceniana i ta ocena nie należy do najlepszych. Mimo wszystko osłabienie i złe nastroje sprawiły, że o tej porze była zmęczona bardziej niż po wypełnionym pracą dniu w gospodzie. Drzemka pomagała, więc teraz, w zaciszu ogrodu i kiedy _señora_ wciąż milczała, Victoria przysnęła.

– Żal mi cię, dziecko.

– _Señora_? – Obudzona Victoria powoli odwróciła głowę w stronę towarzyszki.

– Powiedziałam, że żal mi ciebie. Alejandro chyba oślepł, że pozwolił, byś znalazła się w takiej sytuacji.

– O czym wy mówicie? – Victoria usiadła prosto w swoim fotelu, rozbudzona i zaniepokojona, o co chodziło tej kobiecie.

– Ten banita wciąż nie jest ci obojętny, prawda?

Victoria zamarła. Więc jednak zdradziła się tego ranka na placu.

– Jestem żoną Diego – odpowiedziała cicho.

– Dlatego mi cię żal. Widzę, że starasz się być dla niego dobrą żoną, i rozumiem, że nie mogłaś mu odmówić, gdy ci zaproponował małżeństwo. Ale Alejandro powinien być rozsądniejszy, nie pozwolić synowi na mezalians. Nie będziecie razem szczęśliwi…

– My…

– Nie zaprzeczaj mi, dziecko. Jestem już niemłoda, wiele w życiu widziałam. Mężczyźni to często głupcy. Dostrzegają ładną buzię i już chcą jej dla siebie. Nie pomyślą, ile krzywdy mogą tym wyrządzić. Diego zobaczył ciebie i sobie wziął, nie patrząc na to, ile bólu będzie cię to kosztowało.

– To ja wybrałam Diego!

Gniew przebił się przez pierwsze oszołomienie Victorii. _Doña_ czy _señora_, starsza czy młodsza, żadna kobieta nie będzie kwestionowała jej ślubu z Diego.

Mercedes tylko potrząsnęła głową i uśmiechnęła się, widząc jej reakcję.

– Doprawdy? Wybrałaś? – spytała. – Więc czemu płaczesz ukradkiem?

Słowa protestu zamarły Victorii na ustach. Jak skamieniała słuchała starszej kobiety, gdy ta mówiła, że nie, ona nie potępia Victorii. Ona ją szanuje i podziwia za uczciwość i determinację, z jaką młoda _do__ñ__a_ stara się dochować małżeńskiej przysięgi, więcej, dopilnować, by jej dawny wybranek jej nie kusił. Mercedes ją rozumie. Dla niej było jasne, że ktoś tak piękny jak Victoria, kogo śmierć rodziców skazała na życie w gospodzie, gdzie zależna była od opinii innych i cały czas narażona na napastowania, musiał z radością powitać małżeńską propozycję bogatego _caballero_. I że nie mogła nic poradzić na to, że jej serce kierowało się swoimi porywami. Przecież widziała, że Diego jest tak odmienny od Zorro. Tak wycofany, roztargniony i wiecznie z głową w chmurach, że dla kogoś, kto podziwiał i kochał bohatera, musiał być irytujący. A Victoria tak go tolerowała. Ona, Mercedes, gdyby Diego był jej mężem, odnosiłaby się do niego znacznie ostrzej i oczekiwałaby od niego bardziej zdecydowanego działania. Więc _señora_ rozumiała młodą _do__ñ__ę_ de la Vega, jej smutek i drażliwość, i współczuła jej. I chciała pomóc.

Podczas tej przemowy Victorię ogarniała coraz większa wściekłość, tłumiąca całkowicie pierwszy przestrach. Jak ona śmiała! Tak odczytać niewinne żarty i uszczypliwości, jakimi podtrzymywała grę Diego. Chwilę zachwytu, gdy znów zobaczyła Zorro. Niepewność, co przyniesie jutro. I, co najgorsze, jak _señora_ Mercedes mogła podważyć jej miłość do Diego, Zorro, i być taka pewna siebie, taka współczująca! Propozycja pomocy ze strony starszej kobiety była tym, co przeważyło szalę.

Victoria wstała.

– Mylicie się, _señora_. To ja wybierałam, kogo poślubię, i w tamtej chwili nikt, prócz _alcalde_, nie mógł mi zagrozić – powiedziała cicho. – W Los Angeles mój głos liczy się na równi z głosami _caballeros_, a gospoda daje mi wystarczający majątek, bym mogła wybierać sercem, kiedy stanęli przede mną obaj, Zorro i Diego. Obaj się zgodzili, bym rozstrzygnęła, który z nich zostanie moim mężem. Wybrałam Diego. Nie żałuję tej decyzji, wiem, kogo poślubiłam. Wiem, jaki jest. Zwlekaliśmy ze ślubem, mogłam w każdej chwili oddać mu zaręczynowy pierścionek, ale poszłam z nim do ołtarza. A Zorro przez te lata ratował nas i pomagał. Obojgu. Jest teraz dla mnie i dla Diego bliski jak brat. Chyba mogę spojrzeć na brata z podziwem? – zakończyła buntowniczo.

_Señora_ Mercedes nie poruszyła się, patrząc na Victorię z mieszaniną współczucia i wyrozumiałości.

– Alejandro uprzedzał mnie, że jesteś dumna – stwierdziła wreszcie. – Nie mówił tylko, że jesteś również uparta w trzymaniu się własnego zdania. To nic. Zaopiekuję się tobą, nieważne, czy chcesz się przyznać do prawdy, czy nie.

Przez chwilę Victoria nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Przed wybuchem powstrzymała ją tylko myśl, że teraz nie może sobie pozwolić na najmniejszą nieostrożność, a już na pewno nie na to, by wymknęła się jej choćby wzmianka o tym, jaki Diego jest naprawdę. Tajemnica musiała być zachowana, Mercedes nie mogła niczego podejrzewać. Więc odwróciła się tylko i odeszła pospieszenie z ogrodu, nie oglądając się za siebie. Wolała nie widzieć, że starsza kobieta patrzy na nią ze smutkiem i litością. Obawiała się, że tego by już nie zniosła.

X X X

Wojna, wypowiedziana de Soto przez Zorro, toczyła się z początku leniwie. Ku skrywanej uldze de la Vegów i otwartej radości żołnierzy, _alcalde_ nie wyciągnął żadnych konsekwencji za dzień targowy wobec tych ostatnich. Najwidoczniej znak Zorro na kociołku ustawionym na biurku był wystarczającym wyjaśnieniem, dlaczego nie wszczęto alarmu. Jedyne, co zrobił de Soto, to wyznaczył wartownika przy sygnałówce, by podobna sytuacja się nie powtórzyła.

Poza tym wydawało się, że _alcalde_ nie zamierza nic robić. Nadal przesiadywał w gospodzie, lecz jeśli czekał na kolejnych partnerów do rozmowy, musiał się rozczarować. Nikt, kto nie musiał, nie chciał już się do niego odzywać. Stolik, przy którym siadywał, był zawsze pusty, odsunięto też od niego inne stoły, ławy i krzesła. Kiedy de Soto wchodził, obecni w gospodzie goście odwracali wzrok, a ich dyskusje na moment cichły, jakby każdy sprawdzał, czy to, o czym właśnie mówił, może być słyszane przez _alcalde_. Dziewczęta obsługiwały go tak, jak każdego innego klienta, szybko i sprawnie, ale żadna nie chciała spojrzeć mu w oczy. Więcej, jeśli coś sygnalizował, żadna nie dawała znaku, że dostrzega to i rozumie. Jakby przestał istnieć, czy raczej stał się jednym z dziesiątków anonimowych podróżnych, jacy zatrzymywali się w Los Angeles, kimś, kogo się obsługuje, bo akurat przypada kolejka na ten stolik, nie powszechnie szanowanym _alcalde_.

Taka cisza trwała aż do następnego dnia targowego. Tym razem de Soto nie wprowadził myta i ludzie bez przeszkód weszli do pueblo. Zakupy toczyły się swoim rytmem, niektóre stragany cieszyły się większym powodzeniem, inne mniejszym. Do tych najbardziej obleganych zaliczał się stolik, na którym Diego de la Vega z pomocą Felipe i małej Any sprzedawał najnowszego _Guardiana_. W tym numerze był artykuł Diego o powrocie Zorro do Los Angeles, toteż gazeta rozchodziła się niczym świeże ciasteczka. Młody de la Vega spodziewał się, że _alcalde_ będzie miał coś do powiedzenia w tej sprawie, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu, de Soto nie zrobił nawet kroku w stronę stoiska.

Obojętność _alcalde_ wyjaśniła się kilka godzin później, tuż przed sjestą, kiedy stragany były w przeważającej części poskładane, a wszyscy, kupujący i sprzedający, zajmowali się już nie handlem, a piciem, jedzeniem i plotkami. Przy tej okazji nowinę, że tydzień wcześniej Zorro wypowiedział wojnę de Soto, przedyskutowano bardzo dokładnie. Okazało się, że _alcalde_ zaplanował na tę porę następne posunięcie w tej wojnie.

Kapral Sepulveda i patrol żołnierzy weszli do gospody i wyprowadzili stamtąd pięciu peonów, a de Soto oznajmił zaskoczonym zebranym, że ta piątka, otwarcie deklarując swoją sympatię do wyjętego spod prawa banity, dopuściła się znieważenia królewskiego majestatu w osobie mianowanego przez króla _alcalde_. Karą za to miało być zamknięcie w dyby na czas sjesty, a następnie chłosta i przepadek wniesionego do pueblo mienia. To spowodowało protesty zatrzymanych. Wszyscy oni byli, mimo wczesnej pory, nieco podchmieleni i teraz, mając w perspektywie unieruchomienie, biczowanie i stratę zakupów, podnieśli głośny lament.

De Soto był jednak głuchy zarówno na ich płaczliwe błagania, jak i na uwagi _caballeros_. Otwarcie poinformował, że ma dość dowodów winy pojmanych, gdyż wszyscy słyszeli ich niezbyt pochlebne wypowiedzi o jego osobie. Nie ukrywał też, że to aresztowanie jest jego odpowiedzią na wizytę Zorro przed tygodniem i że spodziewa się interwencji banity, a nawet na nią liczy. Te ostatnie słowa poparł wymownym klepnięciem rękojeści szabli.

Dyby ustawiono na środku placu, dostatecznie blisko fontanny, by uwięzieni mogli usłyszeć jej plusk nawet w hałasie tłumu, ale też zbyt daleko, by skorzystali z niesionego przez nią chłodu. Czterech żołnierzy zajęło miejsca na placu i Los Angeles zamarło w oczekiwaniu.

Nie czekali zbyt długo. De Soto, wygodnie usadowiony na werandzie gospody, dopijał właśnie szklaneczkę świeżego soku, gdy spostrzegł, że jeden z wartowników gdzieś się zawieruszył. Wyglądało na to, że żołnierz opuścił swój posterunek, znikając w pobliskim zaułku. To zaniepokoiło _alcalde_. Przez ostatnie tygodnie dokładał starań, by wykorzenić z obsady garnizonu wszelkie możliwe przejawy inicjatywy, ze szczególnym naciskiem na te, które skutkować mogły kwestionowaniem jego rozkazów. Zejście z warty było bardziej niż poważną niesubordynacją, toteż de Soto ruszył, niczym gradowa chmura, w stronę zaułka, a idąc układał sobie tyradę i litanię kar dla żołnierza. Jeszcze jedne dyby mogły się zmieścić na placu, a publiczna chłosta wywarłaby odpowiednie wrażenie, tak na mieszkańcach, jak i na reszcie oddziału.

Ale gdy wpadł do zaułka, stwierdził, że wartownika w nim nie ma. Tylko przytłumione trzaski dobiegające zza nieodległych uchylonych drzwiczek komórki sugerowały, że niesubordynowany żołnierz mógł tu wchodzić. _Alcalde_ bez wahania ruszył w tamtą stronę i z furią szarpnął drzwi.

Zdążył dostrzec w półmroku skrępowanego wartownika, gdy ktoś złapał go za ramię, a wśród przesianych przez wiklinowy daszek plamek blasku mignęła pięść w czarnej rękawicy.

– _Buenas_ _noches_, _alcalde_…

Zorro opuścił delikatnie na ziemię ogłuszonego przeciwnika i spojrzał na Munoza. Ten wyprostował się dumnie, starając się sprawiać wrażenie, że mimo knebla i więzów panuje nad sytuacją. Ta manifestacja żołnierskiego fasonu przywołała kpiący, ale przyjazny uśmiech banity, który zasalutował i wymknął się z komórki.

X X X

Victoria rozejrzała się niespokojnie. Sjesta była już tuż–tuż i upał powoli stawał się nie do zniesienia, ale mieszkańcy Los Angeles i okolic nie mieli zamiaru ruszać do domów. Wszyscy kręcili się po obrzeżach placu, zerkając na stojące przy fontannie dyby. Nikt nie podchodził bliżej, wartownicy skutecznie odstraszali, ale każdy, kto choć odrobinę znał życie pueblo, wiedział, że ludzie czekają z coraz większym napięciem.

Aż ich oczekiwanie się skończyło. Nagły tętent kopyt, chmura kurzu i Zorro zjawił się na placu. Zatoczył koło, przewracając wartowników i zeskoczył tuż przy dybach. Ich części łączyła solidna kłódka, ale banita był na nią przygotowany. Krótki żelazny łom, szarpnięcie, i kłódka spadła w piach, a uwięzieni mogli podnieść górną belkę.

W tym czasie rozległo się już dzwonienie w garnizonie i stojący naprzeciw bramy ludzie mogli zobaczyć, że żołnierze pędzą w ich stronę. Nim jednak dobiegli, Tornado, na sygnał Zorro, wierzgnięciem pchnął skrzydło bramy. Zamknęło się z trzaskiem, a żołnierze raptownie zwolnili, wyraźnie uświadamiając sobie, że zbiórka tuż przy agresywnym ogierze nie jest najlepszym pomysłem. Nim którykolwiek z nich wpadł na pomysł, że można się ustawić do ataku jeszcze wewnątrz garnizonu, Zorro zamknął drugą połowę wrót. Po czym wskoczył na siodło i odjechał… ku zaskoczeniu ludzi nie drogą, ale w niedaleki zaułek. Po co, wyjaśniło się za moment, kiedy banita wrócił, taszcząc przy siodle oszołomionego de Soto. Nim półprzytomny _alcalde_ zorientował się, co się dzieje, wisiał za ręce w opuszczonych przez peonów dybach. Zorro podniósł stojący przy fontannie cebrzyk i chlusnął na więźnia wodą.

De Soto szarpnął się w więzach, plując i prychając. Woda nadała jego siwym lokom kolor ołowiu, przylepiając mu je do czoła i policzków. Mokry mundur nabrał prawie czarnej barwy.

– Szanujcie ludzi, _alcalde_ – poradził mu Zorro – to nie znajdziecie się w takiej sytuacji.

– Ty…

– Następnym razem możecie wyglądać jeszcze gorzej, _alcalde_ – ostrzegł Zorro. – A to, byście pamiętali. – Ostrzem szpady naznaczył mokry materiał.

Chyba któryś z żołnierzy pomyślał w końcu, że bramę można obejść i uniknąć spotkania z Tornado, bo drzwi gabinetu _alcalde_ otworzyły się z trzaskiem. Ale Zorro był już przy wyjeździe z pueblo, odprowadzany wiwatami mieszkańców.

W drzwiach gospody Victoria odetchnęła z ulgą. Bała się. Bała, że żołnierze zdołają zaskoczyć Zorro przy uwalnianiu więźniów, że nie podjedzie on na tyle niespostrzeżenie, by nie mieli czasu strzelać. Ale wszystko się udało, a widok rozwścieczonego de Soto, plującego wodą i szarpiącego się w dybach, był czystą przyjemnością. Nie tylko zresztą dla niej, jak można było wywnioskować ze stłumionych chichotów, dobiegających od strony zebranych. Ci stojący najbliżej odwracali się i zasłaniali usta, starając się nie śmiać zbyt otwarcie, ale za ich plecami nie skrywano już zbytnio wesołości. O żołnierzach nie można było powiedzieć, czy są zdenerwowani, czy też rozbawieni tym, że _alcalde_ znalazł się w takiej sytuacji, dość, że Mendoza miał kłopoty z wybiciem złamanej przez Zorro kłódki i otworzeniem dybów. Dłuższą chwilę trwało, nim de Soto mógł odmaszerować dumnie, mimo przemoczonego odzienia, do swej kwatery, ale gdy zniknął, salwa szczerego śmiechu wstrząsnęła pueblo.

_Señora_ Mercedes tylko pokręciła głową, widząc nieskrywaną ulgę na twarzy młodej kobiety. Victoria zauważyła ten gest i szybko się odwróciła. Nie miała ochoty na kolejne, pełne współczucia pouczenia. Wprawdzie _señora_ na razie nie wspominała o tamtej rozmowie w ogrodzie, ale _do__ñ__a_ de la Vega podejrzewała, że działo się tak nie dlatego, iż zmieniła zdanie na jej temat.

Na razie jednak de Soto zniknął w swoim gabinecie, Mendoza pospieszył za nim, by pomóc mu przy zmianie munduru, a Rojas i Sepulveda próbowali przywrócić porządek na placu w pueblo, co sprowadzało się do tego, że żołnierze pospiesznie rozbierali dyby, ignorując padające dookoła komentarze. Nie były one zresztą zbyt złośliwe, a raczej nie były złośliwe wobec nich. Ludzie z Los Angeles od dawna już nie utożsamiali żołnierzy z ich przełożonym i to, co miało się dostać _alcalde_, z pewnością nie trafiało w szeregowców czy kaprali. Wreszcie konstrukcja została rozebrana i wyniesiona do garnizonu. Tłum zebrany na placu ruszył teraz do gospody, chcąc wykorzystać czas do sjesty, by nad kubkami wina czy lemoniady wymieniać poglądy o tym, co się stało.

X X X

Wbrew obawom Victorii, gdy wróciły do hacjendy, _señora_ Mercedes nie poruszyła tematu Zorro w rozmowie. Wydawała się być znacznie bardziej zainteresowana składaniem wizyt w domach innych _caballeros_. Rozważania o rytmie, w jakim toczyło się życie w Los Angeles, dostępnych rozrywkach i atrakcjach towarzyskich, ich ograniczeniach i możliwościach pochłaniały całą jej uwagę. Dopiero kiedy Victoria odmówiła wyjazdu z nią i z _don_ Alejandro do hacjendy da Silvów, _señora_ spojrzała na nią czujnie.

– Powinnaś bardziej bywać w towarzystwie – powiedziała. – Ludzie muszą cię poznać.

– Znają mnie. – Victoria uniosła dumnie głowę.

– Owszem, jako właścicielkę gospody. W miarę jak coraz mniej będziesz się pokazywać w swoim lokalu, będą o tobie zapominać. Zaczną wtedy wierzyć w najbardziej fantastyczne plotki, a na to nie możesz sobie pozwolić.

– Coraz mniej pokazywać?

– Oczekujesz dziecka. Temu powinnaś poświęcać więcej uwagi niż przyprawom czy winom w gospodzie. Po to masz tam pracowników, by się tym zajmowali. Ta Antonia wyglądała mi na rozsądną kobietę. Niech ona nadzoruje pozostałych.

Przez moment przy stole panowała cisza. Victoria zaniemówiła, a obaj de la Vegowie sprawiali wrażenie, że najchętniej znaleźliby się gdzie indziej. Mercedes chyba spostrzegła, że posunęła się za daleko, bo odezwała się pospiesznie.

– To jest naturalna kolej rzeczy – zaczęła wyjaśniać. – Nie mówię, że masz rzucić natychmiast…

– Niczego nie rzucę! – Victoria podniosła się ze swego miejsca i nachyliła nad stołem. – Nie mam zamiaru rezygnować z tego, czym się zajmuję. I nikt mi niczego nie będzie nakazywał!

– Nie chciałam ci niczego nakazywać. – W głosie Mercedes pojawiły się uspokajające tony. – Sama się przekonasz, że za kilka tygodni będzie ci coraz ciężej jeździć codziennie do pueblo. Powinnaś przygotować się na to już teraz…

– Pozwolicie, że sama zdecyduję o tym, co powinnam – warknęła Victoria.

– Oczywiście, oczywiście… Ale mimo wszystko lepiej by było…

– Co byłoby lepiej?!

_Don_ Alejandro odchrząknął. Diego spojrzał na ojca z niekłamanym podziwem dla jego odwagi, gdy obie kobiety zwróciły się w stronę starszego _caballero_.

– Victorio, Mercedes z całą pewnością nie chciała cię urazić. Zbyt mało jeszcze wie o naszym życiu w Los Angeles – powiedział spokojnie starszy de la Vega. – Mimo wszystko uważam, że powinnaś pojechać z nami. _Doña_ Maria pytała mnie ostatnio o ciebie.

– Nie!

Diego uznał, że musi się wtrącić, nim rozmowa wymknie się spod kontroli, a gniew Victorii zwróci się nie tylko przeciw Mercedes, ale i jego ojcu.

– Może byłoby lepiej, by Victoria została w hacjendzie – zasugerował. – Te pnące róże koło altany właśnie rozkwitły i chciałem je namalować. Byłbym szczęśliwy, gdyby mi potowarzyszyła. Odpoczęłaby trochę. No i przez to całe zamieszanie z _alcalde_ w ogóle mamy mało czasu dla siebie…

Victoria tylko się skrzywiła, słysząc miękki, leniwy ton, jakim Diego wygłosił swoją propozycję. _Señora_ Mercedes za to poróżowiała, trudno orzec, czy z zażenowania, czy też złości, ale chyba już nauczona doświadczeniem, powstrzymała się od komentarza. Za to _don_ Alejandro podchwycił propozycję.

– Oczywiście. Powiem _do__ñi_ Marii, że teraz nie możesz za wiele jeździć i wolałaś zostać z Diego. Przeproszę ją w waszym imieniu.

– Chętnie powitam _do__ñ__ę_ da Silva tu w hacjendzie. – Victoria odetchnęła głęboko.

Uspokoiła się już na tyle, by móc wygłosić to stwierdzenie. Zresztą nie było w tym fałszu. Chciała porozmawiać z _do__ñ__ą_ Marią, bo przychylność tej kobiety pomogłaby jej w organizowaniu zbiórki dla podopiecznych _padre_ Beniteza. Mimo wszystko Mercedes miała rację, mówiąc o nadchodzących ograniczeniach, i Victoria chciała znaleźć kogoś, kto zająłby jej miejsce w pomaganiu _padre_, a _do__ñ__a_ Maria była tu najoczywistszą kandydatką.

– Przekażę jej to zaproszenie. – _Don_ Alejandro bez wątpienia domyślił się odczuć swojej synowej.

Victoria potrząsnęła głową. Myśl o kolejnym spotkaniu z Dolores była zarazem nieprzyjemna i kusząca. Gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że będzie tam nie tylko w towarzystwie Diego i jego ojca, ale i _señory_ Mercedes, pokusa stała się zbyt wielka.

– Nie, sama jej to powiem. Wybacz, Diego, ale nie jestem aż tak zmęczona, by nie móc do niej pojechać – oświadczyła.

– W takim razie jadę z wami – skwitował Diego ze wzruszeniem ramion.

Wprawdzie wyjazd _don_ Alejandro i _señory_ Mercedes dałby jemu i Victorii spokojne popołudnie, ale nie mógł pozwolić, by jego żona była sama wobec Dolores i Mercedes. Może jego ojciec o tym nie pamiętał, ale Diego podejrzewał, że młoda _do__ñ__a_ da Silva będzie bardziej niż zachwycona, mogąc porozmawiać z kimś, kto jeszcze niedawno był w Madrycie. Zbyt chętnie wcześniej lgnęła do de Soto, by mógł to zlekceważyć. A Mercedes mogła znów nieświadomie urazić jego żonę, i to w towarzystwie jej największej przeciwniczki. Żałował tylko, że znów nie będą mieli czasu, który on i Victoria mogliby spędzić razem. Od chwili, gdy w hacjendzie zamieszkała Mercedes, nie mieli możliwości, by porozmawiać w cztery oczy zupełnie swobodnie inaczej niż w drodze do pueblo. W dzień _señora_ przez cały czas towarzyszyła to jej, to jemu. Diego nawet śmiał się po cichu, że na szczęście nie zapomniał, jak się wymykać do kominka. Wieczorami zaś Victoria była zbyt zmęczona, by omawiać plany czy podzielić się swoimi obawami.

X X X

Tak jak Victoria myślała, w hacjendzie da Silvów niezbyt ucieszono się na jej widok i początkowo wizyta mijała w poprawnej, by nie powiedzieć chłodnej atmosferze. Zwłaszcza _do__ñ__a_ Maria obserwowała czujnie gości, jakby nie wiedząc, czego się spodziewać po de la Vegach. Victoria nie dziwiła się temu. Po ostatnim jej spotkaniu z Dolores, gdy Diego zagroził wprost oskarżeniem tej ostatniej, _do__ñ__a_ da Silva wolała trzymać swoją synową z dala od młodej _doñi_ de la Vega. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Nie była więc zaskoczona, kiedy Dolores nie wyszła na przywitanie gości. Jednak początkowe skrępowanie wszystkich obecnych szybko minęło i kiedy w końcu młoda _do__ñ__a_ da Silva zjawiła się w salonie, panował tam już swobodny, wesoły nastrój.

– _Madre de Dios_! – wykrzyknęła _señora_ Mercedes, gdy zobaczyła, kto wszedł. – Dolores Escobedo?

Dolores spojrzała na starszą kobietę z zaskoczeniem, a potem poczerwieniała gwałtownie.

– _Señora_ Mercedes Sanchez?

– Ta sama, a jakże! A więc to tu cię wiatry zawiały… Kto by to pomyślał – zacmokała z niedowierzaniem. – Dolores w Kalifornii…

– Wolałabym nie rozmawiać na ten temat – odparła sztywno Dolores.

Mercedes rozejrzała się, dostrzegła nagły chłód i rezerwę starszych da Silvów i zrozumiała, że musiała popełnić nietakt.

– Wybaczcie – powiedziała. – To nie było zbyt grzeczne z mojej strony. Jednak tyle czasu minęło, że nie mogłam się powstrzymać…

Dolores lekkim skinieniem głowy przyjęła te przeprosiny, a _do__ñ__a_ Maria natychmiast wtrąciła się do rozmowy, prosząc ją, by przedstawiła gościom małego Alfredo. Gdy młoda _doña_ wyszła, Mercedes odezwała się cicho.

– Wybaczcie, _do__ñ__a_. Nie powinnam była zdradzać się ze swoim zaskoczeniem, ale w Madrycie wszyscy byli pewni, że jej ojciec zamknął ją w jakimś solidnie strzeżonym klasztorze, czy też wydał za mąż. Co, jak widzę, niewiele mijało się z prawdą.

– Domyślałam się tego – odparła sztywno _do__ñ__a_ Maria. – _Don_ Hernando nie krył przed nami jej przeszłości. Nie jest to jednak kwestia, o której się wiele rozmawia.

– To raczej zrozumiałe…

Dolores wróciła w towarzystwie niańki niosącej na rękach śpiące dziecko. Victoria nie potrafiła się oprzeć zachwytowi. Chłopiec był tak drobny, tak uroczy, a pochylona nad nim czule uśmiechnięta Dolores przywodziła na myśl figurkę Madonny, wyrzeźbioną w kości słoniowej czy alabastrze, filigranową i kruchą. _Do__ñ__a_ Maria i _señora_ Mercedes zastanawiały się głośno, na ile mały Alfredo jest podobny do Mauricio i Victoria nie mogła się nie zastanowić, na ile jej dziecko będzie podobne do Diego.

_Do__ñ__a _Maria przeprosiła zebrane w salonie panie i odeszła na moment, by dopilnować podania poczęstunku dla panów. To wystarczyło.

– Mam nadzieję, że wasze dziecko będzie podobne do swego ojca – powiedziała cicho Dolores, a jej głos był czystą złośliwością. – Choć na waszym miejscu modliłabym się, by było podobne do was.

Victoria poczuła nagły chłód.

– Och, z całą pewnością będzie podobne do Diego – przytaknęła _señora_ Mercedes, nieświadoma, o czym w rzeczywistości mówi Dolores.

– Możliwe, bardzo możliwe. W każdym razie będzie tak samo jak on leniwe. – Dolores uśmiechnęła się nieprzyjemnie. – Czyż nie minął już ponad rok od waszego ślubu?

– Tak samo jak od waszego. – Victoria nie mogła pozostawić tego bez odpowiedzi.

– Owszem, ale ja mam syna. Co innego wy. Można się zastanowić, co sprawiło, że tak nagle znaleźliście się w odmiennym stanie… Kto pojawił się w okolicy…

_Señora_ Mercedes wyprostowała się gwałtownie, z zaskoczeniem patrząc na Victorię. Obie, _do__ñ__a_ da Silva i _do__ñ__a_ de la Vega dostrzegły ten ruch i Dolores uśmiechnęła się z triumfem.

Victoria zaklęła w duchu słowami, których zwykle używała w kłótniach z najbardziej niewygodnymi, natrętnymi klientami. Ta przeklęta _do__ñ__a_ trafiła i wiedziała o tym. Dodatkowo znała _señorę_ Mercedes, więc mogła się domyślać, jak celny i skuteczny był cios. Nie, Victoria nie mogła tego tak zostawić. Musiała odpowiedzieć równie celnie, inaczej będzie miała wroga we własnym domu.

– Cóż, to samo pytanie można by zadać i wam, _do__ñ__a_, gdy się wspomni na okoliczności waszego ślubu – powiedziała cicho. – A moją opieszałość tłumaczą wnioski _señory_ Rosity. Możecie jej zapytać, jeśli chcecie, o przyczyny mojej słabości…

Tym razem to Dolores gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze, z nagłym popłochem spoglądając na _señorę_ Mercedes. Nim jednak ta zdążyła zadać pytanie, o jakich wnioskach była mowa, do salonu powróciła _do__ñ__a_ Maria. Usiadła przy stoliku, ale przyjazny nastrój wizyty prysnął już bezpowrotnie i nawet zachwyty nad śpiącym malcem nie zdołały go przywrócić. Dolores była chłodna i uprzejma, tylko w chwilach, gdy mówiła o dziecku, jej głos nabierał cieplejszych tonów. Raz jeszcze, niewątpliwie na użytek teściowej, pogratulowała Victorii odmiennego stanu, teraz już bez cienia złośliwości czy aluzji do poprzednich plotek, ale _do__ñ__a_ Maria czujnie obserwowała swoją synową. _Señora_ Mercedes, zaskoczona wcześniejszą wymianą zdań i wyraźnie zaniepokojona, próbowała jeszcze sprowadzić rozmowę na madryckie nowinki, jednak Dolores wymówiła się bólem głowy i zmęczeniem upałem, by zabrać dziecko i zniknąć we wnętrzu domu.

Jej odejście dało też pretekst Victorii, by poprosić o wcześniejszy powrót. Diego zgodził się towarzyszyć jej i _señorze_, ale _don_ Alejandro musiał zostać. Lato już się zaczynało, niedługo miały nadejść skwary i problemy z wodą, a _caballeros_ w tym roku musieli w swoich planach uwzględniać nowego właściciela hacjendy, Gregorio Segovię. _Don_ Gregorio, po latach nieobecności, był nieobyty w regułach rządzących Los Angeles, a to wymagało dyplomatycznego potraktowania i autorytet de la Vegów mógł tu być szczególnie pomocny.

Powrotna droga do hacjendy upłynęła w milczeniu. Jeśli _señora_ Mercedes miała jakieś przemyślenia na temat tego, co usłyszała od młodej _doñi_ da Silva, zachowywała je dla siebie. Victoria również nie była zbyt rozmowna. Za bardzo była wściekła na Dolores i na samą siebie, za swoją chęć zemsty i zatriumfowania nad przeciwniczką. Gdyby ją omijała, gdyby nie drażniła jej swoją wizytą, nie sprowokowałaby jej do tej sugestii. A choć słyszała to tylko _señora _Mercedes, Victoria nie łudziła się co do tego, co może o niej pomyśleć kobieta.

_Señora_ Mercedes odezwała się dopiero w domu de la Vegów. Oświadczyła, że jest zmęczona wizytą i drogą, i chce możliwie szybko się położyć. Jeśli Diego pozwoli, ona tylko poprosi Marię o lekki posiłek, podany w jej pokoju. Oczywiście Diego zgodził się. Nie był świadkiem rozmowy z Dolores, bo toczyła się ona w wyłącznie damskim gronie, ale był zbyt dobrym obserwatorem, by nie zorientować się po nastroju żony, że coś poszło źle, może nawet bardzo źle.

Victoria ruszyła do ogrodu. W tej chwili i w tym stanie ducha najchętniej poszłaby do kuchni, gdzie jakieś wybijane ciasto czy siekane mięso poprawiłoby jej humor, a przynajmniej pozwoliłoby na wyrzucenie z siebie złości. Ale to było niemożliwe, tak samo jak pójście do stajni, osiodłanie konia i jazda, gdzie oczy poniosą, najlepiej ścigając się z Zorro. Siedzenie w pokoju nie wchodziło w grę, w tej chwili cztery ściany wydawały się zamykać wokół niej, a jakiekolwiek szycie czy haftowanie nawet nie przeszło jej przez myśl. Po ogrodzie mogła się przynajmniej przejść szybkim krokiem i choć tak się uspokoić.

Diego dołączył do niej przy pierwszym zakręcie alejki.

– Co się stało? – spytał.

– Jestem idiotką! – odwarknęła. – Kompletną, bezmyślną idiotką, która dała się wystawić na strzał.

– Co ona ci powiedziała?

– Mnie? Mnie nic nie powiedziała. Za to powiedziała o mnie. Niewiele, ale to wystarczy! Wpadłam. Przepadło, ale wpadłam. Wygrała na całej linii!

– Co powiedziała? – powtórzył pytanie Diego, ale Victoria zdawała się go nie słyszeć.

– I to jeszcze przy tej Mercedes! – syczała z furią. – Wiedziała! Musiała wiedzieć! A nawet jak nie wiedziała, nie odwrócę tego. Nie mam jak! Nie, kiedy ona jest przekonana… – urwała nagle. – Myślisz, że nas obserwuje? – spytała.

Diego nie musiał pytać, kto.

– Na pewno – odparł. – Chyba właśnie po to tak uciekła do pokoju.

– Powinieneś był się bardziej upierać przy tym malowaniu. Powinnam była zostać w domu! Gdybym tylko nie pojechała! Gdybym nie chciała dopiec Dolores…

– Myślisz, że nic by jej nie powiedziała?

Victoria okręciła się na pięcie i spojrzała na męża, zła i zaskoczona.

– Powiedziałaby…

– I to pewnie więcej niż przy tobie… – Diego delikatnie dotknął policzka żony. – Nikt by jej nie hamował w plotkach na twój temat – ściszył głos.

_Do__ñ__a_ de la Vega przytrzymała jego dłoń przy swoim policzku, zamykając oczy. Tak rzadko teraz słyszała, by to Zorro do niej mówił, nie Diego. Gniew nagle opadł. Mogła być nadal wściekła, ale musiała przyznać mężowi rację. Gdyby jej nie było u da Silvów, Dolores cieszyłaby się niemal pełną swobodą w rozmowie z dawną znajomą. Niewątpliwie też plotkowałyby obie o niej. _Señora_ Mercedes pytałaby z ciekawości, a Dolores dałaby wtedy upust swej niechęci i byłoby znacznie, znacznie gorzej. _Do__ñ__a_ Maria da Silva mogłaby usłyszeć insynuacje swej synowej, a _señora_ Mercedes je potwierdzić. A to byłoby bardziej niż niebezpieczną plotką.

Diego przyciągnął żonę do siebie.

– Nie odsuwaj się – ostrzegł szeptem. – Jesteś smutna, zła, a ja cię pocieszam…

– Mercedes patrzy?

– Tak.

Victoria nie miała nic przeciwko temu, by się przytulić i pozwolić, by Diego gładził ją po włosach, z czułością rozgarniając splątane pasemka. Uspokajała się powoli, odprężała… Poradzi sobie z plotką Dolores. W końcu _señora_ Mercedes sama chciała jej pomagać. A nawet jeśli uzna, że musi zwrócić się do Diego i _don_ Alejandro, to przecież oni znają prawdę. Nic złego nie może się stać.

– Co ona powiedziała? – Diego zapytał po raz kolejny.

– Stwierdziła, że to nie jest twoje dziecko.

Dłonie Diego na moment zacisnęły się na ramionach żony, a nagle wciągnięty oddech zabrzmiał jak świst.

– A czyje? – zapytał.

– Zorro.

Diego roześmiał się. Głośno i szczerze, jakby to, co usłyszał, było najlepszym żartem.

– Biedna, biedna Dolores – oświadczył, kiedy tylko mógł mówić. – Takie coś wymyślić… Czego to się nie robi z zazdrości… – Spoważniał nagle. – Porozmawiam z _do__ñ__ą_ Marią. Dolores może rzucać swoje oskarżenia, ale to jedno może nas zbyt wiele kosztować, jeśli dotrze do uszu de Soto. Nie pozwolę, by cię narażała z racji dawnych pretensji.

Głos Diego brzmiał donośnie i pewnie. Firanka w jednym z okien gościnnego pokoju lekko drgnęła, jakby ktoś się od niej cofnął. _Señora_ Mercedes właśnie dowiedziała się, co młody de la Vega sądzi o podejrzeniach wobec swojej żony. Victoria odetchnęła. Zagrożenie zostało odsunięte.

– A tak między nami, Vi – Diego nieoczekiwanie wyszeptał jej do ucha – to Dolores akurat powiedziała świętą prawdę. Szkoda, że się nigdy o tym nie dowie.

CDN.


	5. Rozdział 5 Koszty spokoju

_Od autora: Jeszcze raz dzięki za komentarze! Wojna Zorro z de Soto rozwija się może powoli, ale..._

* * *

**Rozdział 5. Koszty spokoju**

* * *

W miarę jak mijał tydzień, w Los Angeles narastało nerwowe oczekiwanie. _Alcalde_ już dwa razy w dzień targowy próbował schwytać Zorro. Nie udało mu się, ale każdy się zastanawiał, co może się zdarzyć za trzecim razem. Obserwowano więc czujnie i de Soto, i żołnierzy, próbując odgadnąć ich zamiary.

Tym razem jednak de Soto zaskoczył wszystkich. W piątkowy poranek ludzie zebrali się na placu, rozstawiono stragany, handlowano, spotykano się i rozmawiano… I nic się nie wydarzyło. Owszem, jeden _vaquero_, który przeliczył się z siłami w konfrontacji z dzbankiem wina i potem oznajmiał ten fakt głośno i dobitnie, wylądował w areszcie, by odespać chwilę szaleństwa. Ale poza tym to był najspokojniejszy targ w Los Angeles od miesięcy, jak to komentowano wieczorem w gospodzie.

Mówiono o tym także przez sobotę i niedzielę, a już w poniedziałek okazało się, co szykował Ignacio de Soto. Wczesnym rankiem wysłał patrol, którego zadaniem było ściągnąć dodatkowe podatki od drobnych dzierżawców i, jak to z westchnieniem wyjaśnił sierżant Mendoza, sprowadzić do aresztu tych, którzy nie zapłacą. To posunięcie przypominało tak bardzo pomysły Luisa Ramone, że w gospodzie przestraszeni ludzie w milczeniu przeliczali zawartość sakiewek, by sprawdzić, czy mają wymagane kwoty.

Jednak to zbieranie podatku skończyło się tak, jak tylko mogło się skończyć. Kapral Rojas i jego oddział wrócili tuż przed południem, z pustymi rękami. Nie sprowadzili więźniów i nie przywieźli pieniędzy, za to ich mundury były zakurzone, czaka powgniatane, a konie zgonione do granic wytrzymałości. Zorro czekał na nich przed domem pierwszego z dzierżawców. Rozbroił ich, zmusił do odjazdu, a gdy spróbowali go zaatakować i schwytać, wodził po okolicznych pustkowiach przez całe przedpołudnie, aż zmęczenie zmusiło żołnierzy do porzucenia pościgu.

Żołnierze wysłani na następny patrol tego dnia wrócili wieczorem równie znużeni. Wprawdzie nie mieli już ściągać podatku, ale i tak, gdy Zorro wyjechał na drogę ledwie pół mili od ich, dali się sprowokować do pościgu, tak samo bezowocnego jak ten poranny. Dowodzący tym patrolem Sepulveda, kiedy już złożył raport _alcalde_ i przyszedł do gospody, klął się przed słuchaczami w żywy kamień, że równie bezczelnego bandyty jak Zorro nie ma w całym Królestwie Hiszpanii. Kapral przeklinał również przydzielonych mu żołnierzy, twierdząc, że gdyby nieco bardziej przyłożyli się do pościgu, to może i nie schwytaliby banity, ale przynajmniej nie byłby on tak pewny siebie. Kiedy Rojas doradził mu, by nie obwiniał podwładnych, Sepulveda uznał to za oszczerstwo. Od wymiany słów obaj kaprale przeszli do rękoczynów, tak intensywnych, że de Soto potrzebował prawie połowy godziny, by wyrazić swoją dezaprobatę i wyznaczyć kary. Kiedy już całe zamieszanie ucichło, a winowajcy odmaszerowali do garnizonu, wściekły _alcalde_ usiadł w kącie sali nad kubkiem wina, jakby czatując na kogoś na tyle nieostrożnego, by zdradzić się z oceną jego decyzji.

Na taki nastrój trafił _don_ Alejandro, który wraz z _don_ Alfredo i _don_ Hernando zdecydował się interweniować u _alcalde_ w sprawie podatków.

– Co?! – warknął de Soto. – Znieść podatki? Nie ma mowy!

– Nie mówimy tu o wszystkich podatkach, _alcalde_ – tłumaczył _don_ Hernando. – Jedynie o tym domiarze, który ostatnio wprowadziliście.

– Ten domiar jest konieczny i prawnie uzasadniony. – Wyprostował się de Soto. – Jeśli spojrzycie w księgi, zobaczycie, że _gro_ drobnych dzierżawców powiększyło swój stan posiadania przez ostatni rok i to znacząco. Nie może być tak, żeby wieśniacy tuczyli się, korzystając z tego, że płacą podatki wymierzane wedle niższego niż rzeczywisty stanu.

– Bogactwo tych drobnych dzierżawców przekłada się na nasze bogactwo – odparł ostro _don_ Alejandro. – Chyba zapomnieliście o tym, _alcalde_.

– To Diego wam nawbijał takich głupot do głowy, _don_ Alejandro? Jakim sposobem możecie się wzbogacić na tym, że jakiś śmierdzący gnojem wieśniak ukrył, ile naprawdę posiada? Dla mnie ci ludzie są złodziejami i winni się cieszyć, że pozwalam im zatrzymać to, czego się nakradli. Na razie.

– Nikt tu nikogo nie okradł, _alcalde._ – _Don_ Alejandro wyprostował się dumnie. – Nie możecie oskarżać o kradzież ludzi, którzy ciężko pracowali, by poszerzyć choć o drobny skrawek swoje pola czy dorobić się dodatkowego wierzchowca.

– Doprawdy, _don_ Alejandro… – De Soto tylko westchnął. – Teraz już rozumiem, po kim Diego jest tak naiwny. Wspólne bogactwo? Ciężka praca?

– A co macie przeciwko pracy, _alcalde_? Wy nie zakładaliście tu hacjend i gospodarstw, nie budowaliście pueblo. Mówicie tak, jakbyście nie rozumieli, że tylko od zamożności nas, tu mieszkających, zależy rozkwit Kalifornii. A kalifornijskie podatki płyną szeroką strugą do królewskiego skarbca.

– Właśnie, podatki. – Zły grymas wykrzywił na moment usta de Soto. – Wy chyba nie rozumiecie, czego ci ludzie się dopuścili. Skoro, jak twierdzicie, wypracowali swoje pola czy te wierzchowce, to właśnie powinni mieć na nowo wyliczone podatki, czyż nie? Bardziej odpowiadające stanowi ich dobytku. Ale ja widzę w księgach, że przez wcześniejsze lata nic im nie przybywało. Skąd więc taki wzrost? Czy to nie jest raczej tak, że kłamali i ukrywali swą własność? Może jeszcze z pomocą tego Zorro?

– Dzięki Zorro w ogóle tu są jeszcze jacyś dzierżawcy czy drobni rolnicy – włączył się do rozmowy _don_ Alfredo. – Macie rację, nikt się tu nie dorabiał przez lata, bo niejaki Luis Ramone, przez omyłkę mianowany _alcalde_ Los Angeles, doił wszystkich do ostatniej kropli krwi. A jak zabrakło _pesos_, odbierał ziemię i domy, nawet najnędzniejsze lepianki. Gdyby nie Zorro, zamiast Los Angeles byłyby tu już tylko ruiny i pustka, bo Ramone wtrąciłby w nędzę i przepędził wszystkich. Oczywiście tych, których wcześniej nie powiesiłby za próbę niepłacenia podatków. To dzięki Zorro Los Angeles, ci ludzie i my, _caballeros_, przetrwaliśmy jego chore rządy.

– Uważajcie, co mówicie, da Silva! – Wyprostował się de Soto. – Mogę was oskarżyć o brak szacunku dla mianowanych przez króla urzędników.

– Może król mianował was, _don_ Ignacio, ale nie wiem, kto mianował tu Ramone! Wszystko, co robił, prowadziło do zniszczenia. Zresztą, co ja wam będę mówił. Macie księgi, zajrzyjcie do nich! Rok, tylko rok bez tego szaleńca, i Los Angeles rozkwita.

– A podatki płaci wciąż takie jak wtedy, gdy było garścią ruder na pustkowiu!

– Nie takie same i wy o tym wiecie, _alcalde_.

De Soto wstał.

– Czy to wszystko, co macie mi do powiedzenia? – spytał. – Wciąż będziecie się upierać, że mogę zignorować okradanie królewskiego skarbca?

– Mówimy tylko, że podatki mają być uczciwie wyliczone, a nie niszczące dorobek tych ludzi.

– Wystarczy! – _Alcalde_ trzasnął dłonią o blat stołu. – Jeszcze jedna próba, jedno oskarżenie, i ktoś z was pojedzie do Monterey, w kajdanach, oskarżony o zdradę stanu i działanie na niekorzyść króla. Podatek będzie ściągany. Jeśli Zorro chce mi przeszkadzać, niech próbuje. Szybciej znajdzie się na szubienicy. A teraz wyjdźcie stąd!

– To publiczna gospoda, _alcalde_ – zauważył _don_ Alejandro z lekkim uśmiechem. – Mamy prawo tu przebywać.

Wściekły de Soto okręcił się na pięcie i sam wymaszerował z sali. Po chwili zobaczyli go, jak idzie, wyprostowany, w stronę swojego biura. Gdy już zamknął drzwi, _don_ Alfredo uderzył pięścią o dłoń.

– Jakim cudem ten człowiek dosłużył się mianowania _alcalde_?! – warknął.

X X X

Takie samo pytanie zadała _señora_ Mercedes, gdy wieczorem _don_ Alejandro opowiedział jej o rozmowie z _alcalde_.

– Jakim sposobem przysyłają do kolonii ludzi tak niekompetentnych? – zapytała. – Przecież ten de Soto nie powinien nigdy awansować ponad porucznika, a powierzenie mu pieczy nad pueblo…

– Ignacio potrafi być doskonałym zarządcą, _señora_ – wtrącił się Diego. – Możecie wierzyć, gdyby chciał, Los Angeles niebawem przewyższyłoby Madryt.

– Madryt? – zaśmiała się _señora_. – _Don_ Diego, przesadzacie…

– Może nie Madryt, ale na pewno Monterey – łagodził _don_ Alejandro.

Victoria nie odzywała się. Przypuszczała, że Diego i jego ojciec tak samo jak ona wiedzą, do czego naprawdę zmierzał de Soto. Podatki były tylko pretekstem, by przywabić Zorro. Wolała tego jednak nie mówić przy _señorze_ Mercedes, więc skupiła się na trzymanej w rękach robótce. To była jedna z jej ulubionych spódnic, a ostatnio stała się ciasna w talii. Odrobina poszerzania mogła pozwolić, by nosiła ją jeszcze przez jakiś miesiąc, jeśli dobrze obliczyła zapas.

– Możliwe, że potrafi – mówiła dalej _señora_ – ale z całą pewnością nie powinien się tak zachowywać. Nie rozumiem, jakim cudem nikt się nie zorientował!

– A kto miał się zorientować, _señora_? – spytał gniewnie Diego. – W Madrycie widzą tylko zalety Ignacio, nie jego wady. Los Angeles w Kalifornii nie jest tak ważnym miejscem, by na królewskim dworze roztrząsano, kto spełnia warunki bycia tutejszym _alcalde_. Mianowano sprawnego zarządcę i to ma nam wystarczyć!

Wstał i odszedł od stołu. Victoria skrzywiła się mimowolnie, widząc po tym, jak się porusza, jak bardzo jej mąż był wściekły. Nie dziwiła mu się. Ona sama była i zła, i przestraszona. Jeśli de Soto uprze się, by ściągać podatki, Zorro będzie miał pełne ręce roboty, ryzykując w kolejnych starciach z żołnierzami, a Diego uświadamiał sobie coraz bardziej stawkę tej gry. Prawdą było, że Mendoza, Rojas i większość ze starej obsady odpuszczali w walce, robiąc uniki czy wycofując się niemal od razu. Nie bez powodu Victoria poleciła, by po każdym przegranym starciu z Zorro na stołach żołnierzy pojawiały się dzbanki lepszego wina czy większe posiłki. Pozornie miły, troskliwy gest, lecz przypominał im, że dobrze jest przestrzegać niepisanych reguł gry. Jednak szóstka ludzi Sepulvedy i sam kapral to była inna sprawa. Byli służbistami większymi od Gomeza i zdążyli już udowodnić, że zależy im jedynie na wykonywaniu rozkazów. Przy spotkaniu z nimi błąd czy pech mógł Zorro drogo kosztować. Zbyt drogo.

Może to dlatego, a może po prostu miała taki nastrój, dość, że Victoria poczuła, jak znów łzy napływają jej do oczu. Opuściła głowę, by nikt tego nie widział. To było takie niesprawiedliwe, że ktoś, kogo zasługi polegały na krzywdzeniu i oszukiwaniu ludzi, zamiast zostać ukarany, dostał w swe ręce jeszcze większą władzę. Los Angeles zasłużyło na dobrego, mądrego _alcalde_. Ona i Diego zasłużyli sobie na dni gwaru w tawernie i ciche wieczory w ogrodzie, na naukowe księgi, eksperymenty, układanie koni i spokój. Przede wszystkim spokój.

_Don_ Alejandro musiał widzieć, że Victoria płacze, i pewnie się domyślał powodów jej łez, ale póki koło niego siedziała _señora_ Mercedes, nie mógł powiedzieć ani słowa. Starsza kobieta też to dostrzegła i zaczęła się kręcić niespokojnie.

– Alejandro… – odezwała się wreszcie. – Czy mógłbyś pozwolić nam…?

Starszy de la Vega zawahał się. Nie miał ochoty zostawiać Victorii samej, nie, kiedy była tak przygnębiona. Uznał jednak, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli sprowadzi z powrotem Diego na taras.

– Diego nie może poradzić nic na to, jaki jest – powiedziała cicho _señora_ Mercedes, gdy już _don_ Alejandro odszedł do domu.

– Co macie na myśli?! – Victoria podniosła głowę.

– Że on nie jest stworzony do przemocy.

Milczenie. _Señora_ Mercedes chyba poczuła się zobowiązana wyjaśnić.

– Zdążyłam spostrzec, że twój mąż jest człowiekiem niezwykle prawym – mówiła. – Że drażni go wszelka niesprawiedliwość, także wobec tych najmniej znaczących. Jest też porywczy w swoich reakcjach, ale przy tym wszystkim nie potrafi znieść myśli o sprawieniu komukolwiek bólu. Chciałby zapewne potrząsnąć tym de Soto, czy wyzwać go na pojedynek, ale nie jest w stanie zmusić się do tego i ta świadomość gryzie go jak robak. Dręczy się, że jest postrzegany jako tchórz czy ktoś, kto nie potrafi bronić swojego. Nic na to nie poradzisz…

– Poradzę! – prychnęła Victoria.

To, co mówiła _señora_ Mercedes, było zaskakująco trafne, przynajmniej jeśli chodziło o powszechnie znanego Diego.

– Nie poradzisz i wiesz o tym. Nie zmienisz go.

Victoria zagryzła wargi. _Señora_ znów trafiła. Mogła się mylić, brać stworzone przez Diego pozory za prawdę, ale jednocześnie trafiała w sedno. Nie można było go zmienić. Inna sprawa, że Victoria nie chciała aż tak zmieniać swego męża. A może chciała? Nie wiedziała w tej chwili, co powiedzieć.

– Nie zmusisz go, by walczył – stwierdziła _señora_ Mercedes.

Victoria odwróciła głowę, by powstrzymać cisnące się jej na usta stwierdzenie, że Diego nie trzeba zmuszać, bo chwilami wręcz się rwie do walki.

– Nie będę go zmuszać… – wykrztusiła wreszcie.

_Señora_ Mercedes tylko westchnęła ciężko. Victoria bez trudu mogła odgadnąć, co starsza kobieta sobie pomyślała. Nie uwierzyła w jej słowa. Wzdychała tak samo, gdy Victoria po raz kolejny odmawiała jej zmiany swej zwyczajowej barwnej spódnicy na suknię z podwyższonym stanem czy sposobu uczesania. To był sposób, w jaki starsza kobieta mówiła, że uważa ją za głupiutką, upartą dziewczynę, która podtrzymuje swoją rolę karczmarki, gdy powinna robić wszystko, co w jej mocy, by stać się _do__ñ__ą_. I która nie potrafi się przyznać, że rola małżonki de la Vegi ją przeraża i przerasta.

Ale teraz sytuacja była inna. Teraz Diego miał ryzykować życiem, swoim i swoich bliskich, a Victoria czuła się bardziej niż niepewnie i była wściekła na samą siebie za ten strach. Dlatego też wstała gwałtownie.

– Diego ma własną wolę – oświadczyła. – Nie będę decydować za niego i nie będę go do niczego nakłaniać! Mówiliście, że chcecie mi pomóc, więc proszę: nie namawiajcie mnie do tego!

Starsza kobieta cofnęła się w swoim fotelu.

– O czym ty mówisz, dziewczyno?

– O tym, że próbujecie nas rozdzielić! Nie pozwolę wam na to, niezależnie, co sobie myślicie! I radzę, nie próbujcie, bo obróci się to przeciwko wam!

– Nie miałam na myśli niczego takiego… – zaprotestowała _señora_ Mercedes.

Victoria jednak już szła w stronę domu. Uczciwie musiała przyznać jedno: ta chwila złości pozwoliła jej odpędzić mimowolny strach.

X X X

Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich de Soto nie rozesłał następnego dnia ludzi, by ściągali zaległe podatki. Wolał urządzić dodatkową musztrę dookoła zabudowań garnizonu i ćwiczenia, które doprowadziły połowę oddziału niemal do utraty przytomności ze zmęczenia i przegrzania.

Dzień później sytuacja się powtórzyła. _Alcalde_ wypędził bladym świtem oddział z garnizonu i dopilnował, by żołnierze wrócili do pueblo dopiero po sjeście, wyczerpani tak, że ledwie stali na nogach.

Kiedy trzeciego dnia zmęczeni żołnierze wlekli się przez plac do bramy, bo ich chwiejnego kroku nie można było nazwać marszem, nikt już nie mógł mieć wątpliwości, że jest to część jakiejś strategii _alcalde_. Najwidoczniej de Soto, w odróżnieniu od Ramone, nie rzucał się na oślep do walki, a jego plany były realizowane powoli i cierpliwie. Co bardziej bystrzy z obserwatorów mogli też dostrzec, że w najgorszym stanie byli ci z żołnierzy, którzy przy pierwszym wyjeździe po podatki przegrali starcie z Zorro. Teraz wracali do koszar umęczeni, w zakurzonych, nieregulaminowo porozpinanych mundurach. Wieczorem w gospodzie siedzieli milczący i zgarbieni nad talerzami, markotnie skubiąc ich zawartość i nie mając siły nawet na zwyczajowe narzekanie na zwierzchnika i żołnierski los.

Czwartego dnia delegacja _caballeros_ złożyła wizytę _alcalde_, chcąc ustalić, co de Soto planuje. Nie chodziło tu tylko o dodatkowe, wyrównujące podatki, które spędzały sen z powiek wszystkim w okolicy, ale też o te powtarzające się ćwiczenia oddziału. Nikt nie widział głębszego sensu w tym, że żołnierze byli doprowadzani do omdleń z wyczerpania. Jednak de Soto wyjaśnił swój pogląd na tę sprawę prosto i wręcz brutalnie.

– Kwestia dyscypliny – oznajmił. – To najbardziej niezdarni, ciapowaci i leniwi żołnierze w całej Kalifornii, skoro dają się pokonać jednemu banicie.

– Ale tym banitą jest Zorro… – zaprotestował _don_ Alfredo.

– I co z tego? – prychnął de Soto.

– To, że jego nie można pokonać. Udowodnił to wystarczająco wiele razy przez lata. A wasza obsesja ćwiczeń wystawia pueblo na niebezpieczeństwo. Jak żołnierze mają nas bronić, gdy są zbyt zmęczeni, by podnieść muszkiet?

De Soto, który już otwierał usta, by odpowiedzieć jakąś zgryźliwością, zamilkł i z nagłym namysłem poskrobał się po brodzie.

– Twierdzicie więc, że te ćwiczenia nie tyle podnoszą sprawność żołnierzy, co ją obniżają? – spytał po chwili.

– Owszem. Widzę, jak są zmęczeni. Gdy moi _vaqueros_ są tak zmordowani, trzymam ich w kwaterach, bo prędzej pospadają z siodeł, niż zrobią swoją robotę.

_Alcalde_ jeszcze raz szarpnął bródkę.

– Widzę, że tutaj, w Los Angeles, wszyscy znają się na tym, jak należy dowodzić garnizonem – stwierdził sarkastycznie. – Karczmarka daje mi rady, jak wyżywić żołnierzy, rolnik doradza, jak ich ćwiczyć… Cóż za utalentowane pueblo! Może powinienem zarekomendować was w Madrycie, na królewskim dworze. Z takimi doradcami król raz–dwa wygrałby wojnę…

Słysząc tę drwinę _don_ Alfredo da Silva poczerwieniał, podobnie jak inni _caballeros_.

– Kolonia nieco różni się od stolicy państwa, _don_ Ignacio – zauważył spokojnym tonem milczący do tej pory Diego. – Nie mamy tu nieograniczonych rezerw armii w koszarach na każde zawołanie. Nauczeni jesteśmy obywać się małym i rozsądnie tym gospodarować. Naprawdę, żołnierze to też ludzie, więc karmi się ich i pracuje z nimi tak samo, jak karmi podróżnych czy organizuje pracę _vaqueros_.

– Czy teraz zarzucasz mi niegospodarność, de la Vega? – prychnął de Soto.

– Gdzieżbym śmiał! – zaprotestował Diego. – Przecież już nas przekonałeś, że potrafisz zadbać o nas i o pueblo. Dlatego się martwimy, że zmieniasz coś, co tak starannie budowałeś…

– Właśnie dlatego, że budowałem, nie życzę sobie, by ktokolwiek się w to wtrącał! Zwłaszcza ty, de la Vega! – wysyczał z furią poczerwieniały _alcalde_. – Jeszcze jedna uwaga, jeden zarzut, że czegoś nie dopatrzyłem, a sprawdzicie, jak są teraz urządzone cele w garnizonie! Co do ćwiczeń, to wiem, co robię! A wy nie powinniście tak się tym zamartwiać. Od kiedy to tak się przejmujecie losem tych wstrętnych, uciskających was i rabujących pieniądze na podatki żołnierzy? – mówił drwiąco. – Zawsze twierdziliście, że dajecie sobie radę sami, więc nie przeszkadzajcie mi we wprowadzaniu dyscypliny! – De Soto odetchnął głęboko po tej zjadliwej tyradzie i wrzasnął. – Mendoza!

– _Si_, _mi_ _alcalde_! – Sierżant zjawił się w drzwiach przy akompaniamencie trzasku wywracanego na werandzie zydla.

– Goście właśnie wychodzą. Dopilnuj, by zamknięto za nimi bramę.

Kiedy już wielkie wrota zamknęły się za plecami _caballeros_ z głuchym stukiem, _don_ Alfredo odetchnął ciężko.

– Cóż, nie można powiedzieć, że nie próbowaliśmy… Biedne chłopaki.

X X X

W drodze do hacjendy Diego opowiedział Victorii i ojcu o próbie negocjacji z _alcalde_.

– Tu nie chodzi o nasze bezpieczeństwo – podsumował. – De Soto łamie tych ludzi. Jeszcze kilka dni takich ćwiczeń i będą tak zobojętniali, że wykonają każdy rozkaz.

– Biedne chłopaki – powtórzyła _do__ñ__a_ de la Vega słowa _don_ Alfredo.

– Co zamierzasz z tym zrobić? – spytał _don_ Alejandro.

Starszy _caballero_ jechał z drugiej strony powozu. Od czasu, kiedy w domu de la Vegów zamieszkała _señora_ Mercedes, starali się omawiać wszystko, co dotyczyło Zorro, właśnie po drodze. Zgodnie uznali, że lepiej będzie szukać pretekstów do wspólnych wyjść, niż ryzykować, że kobieta spostrzeże ich znikanie z domu.

– Coś wymyślę… – Diego wzruszył ramionami. – Muszę, choćby po to, by Zorro miał łatwiejsze życie.

– Zorro ratuje żołnierzy? – zaśmiał się starszy de la Vega.

– Nie… – Diego uśmiechał się psotnie. – Victoria dla Zorro przekupuje żołnierzy.

– O czym ty…

– O tym, że moja żona – Zorro śmiał się teraz już całkiem otwarcie – skutecznie przekonała żołnierzy, że nie powinni się zbytnio przykładać do co poniektórych obowiązków.

– Victorio?! – Zaskoczony _don_ Alejandro spojrzał na równie co Zorro roześmianą kobietę.

– Jak ty to zauważyłeś, Diego? – spytała zamiast mu odpowiedzieć. – Kiedy?

– Och, już dawno temu… Ale teraz Ignacio może popsuć cały twój trud – Diego znów spoważniał. – Muszę coś wymyślić.

CDN.


	6. Rozdział 6 Potyczka

_Od autora: Jeszcze raz dzięki za komentarze! Karmią one wenę, by powstawały następne opowieści. Co zaś się tyczy naszego alcalde, to i owszem, starannie zapracowuje on na bycie najbardziej nielubianą osobą w Los Angeles. Zaś jego wojna z Zorro… Oto kolejna jej odsłona! _

_Dobrej lektury!_

* * *

**Rozdział 6. Potyczka**

* * *

Jednak początkowo Zorro nie miał pretekstu do wtrącenia się w ćwiczenia garnizonu. De Soto mógł bowiem prychać i złościć się na interweniujących _caballeros_, ale potrafił dostrzec logikę ich wywodów. Następnego dnia żołnierze zostali w garnizonie, a ćwiczenia ograniczyły się do krótkiej musztry i mowy mobilizującej, wygłoszonej przez _alcalde_.

Felipe, siedzący właśnie wygodnie pod murem zaułka, wysłuchał jej szczególnie uważnie i stwierdził, że przewidywania Diego były słuszne. Morderczy wysiłek poprzednich dni miał na celu uświadomienie żołnierzom, jak może wyglądać ich życie, jeśli nie będą dokładnie i z zapałem wykonywać poleceń swego dowódcy, a w szczególności nie postarają się schwytać banity zwanego Zorro. _Alcalde_ uznał, że trzy dni udręki powinny im tę lekcję wbić wystarczająco dobrze do głów i natchnąć podwładnych stosowną ochotą.

W dwa dni po tym, w poniedziałek, wyruszył pod rozkazami kaprala Sepulvedy pierwszy patrol, by ściągnąć z drobnych dzierżawców i peonów wyznaczone przez _alcalde_ domiary i zaległości podatkowe.

Tak jak poprzednim razem, Zorro czekał na nich przy pierwszym odwiedzonym gospodarstwie. Mieszkający tam niejaki Pablo stał wraz z całą rodziną w drzwiach niewielkiej chaty, wręcz szałasu, i patrzyli przestraszeni, kiedy banita z szpadą w dłoni wezwał kaprala, by ten zrezygnował ze swoich planów i zawrócił do pueblo, póki jego mundur jest cały i niezabrudzony. Sepulveda nie usłuchał tej dobrej rady, za to w ostrych słowach stwierdził, że wdawanie się w wymianę argumentów, i to innych niż ciosy pałasza, uwłacza godności żołnierza.

Cóż, Zorro nie miał nic przeciwko temu, by podyskutować z Sepulvedą także w taki sposób, ze szpadą w dłoni. Lecz kiedy kapral i jego ludzie ruszyli do ataku, jeździec w czerni zdał sobie sprawę, że nie tyle popełnił błąd w ocenie, co dał się wmanewrować w niebezpieczną taktycznie sytuację.

Miał przeciwko sobie sześciu ludzi. Gdyby był to Marco Rojas ze swoimi podwładnymi, Zorro ze śmiechem roztrąciłby ich na boki i zaprosił do pogoni przez wzgórza, wystarczająco długiej, by zjawili się w Los Angeles po sjeście, cali zakurzeni, choć z pewnością część tego czasu, niby poświęconego na daremny pościg, żołnierze spędziliby gdzieś w zacisznej dolince, odsypiając nocne warty czy kąpiąc się w jakimś stawie. Potem kapral i jego ludzie wysłuchaliby bury od _alcalde_ i poszliby przepłukać zaschnięte gardła w gospodzie, umilając sobie wieczór dramatyczną opowieścią o walce i pościgu za Zorro. Dostaliby za tę historię dodatkową dolewkę wina od _doñi_ de la Vega i nieco pełniejsze niż zwykle talerze, a inni goście przysłuchiwaliby się im ze skupieniem.

Ale tu był kapral Domingo Sepulveda, a z piątki jego towarzyszy tylko Navarra wiedział o tym cichym układzie z właścicielką gospody, bo drugim ze starych żołnierzy był Gomez, zawsze postrzegany jako służbista. Oznaczało to, że Zorro czeka walka znacznie zacieklejsza niż zwykle. Tego oddziału nie mógł zmusić do pogoni za sobą. Nie mógł się też wycofać i pozwolić, by Ignacio de Soto zdołał zebrać swój wymyślony podatek wyrównujący. Dla Pablo oznaczałoby to utratę całego gospodarstwa, skromnych zapasów i inwentarza.

Wpierw było więc kilka zręcznych ciosów biczem, które przestraszyły żołnierskie konie na tyle, by ich jeźdźcy znaleźli się na ziemi. Potem przeciwnicy przeszli do bardziej bezpośredniego starcia i Zorro odrzucił bicz, jako nieprzydatny na tak bliskim dystansie, chwytając do drugiej ręki kij spod ściany domu. Co prawda Navarra wycofał się zaraz po tym, jak spadł na ziemię, kuląc się jak po ciosie w żołądek i kryjąc pod płotem, ale pozostała piątka twardo napierała, zmuszając banitę do coraz szybszych uników, uchylania się czy schodzenia z linii ciosu. Co gorsza, Sepulveda zdołał zgrać ze sobą ataki podwładnych i wokół Zorro zaczęło się robić coraz ciaśniej.

Trafny cios w głowę wyeliminował Gomeza spośród napastników, ale zaraz tylko szybki obrót pozwolił Zorro uniknąć pchnięcia, jakie rozprułoby mu żebra. Drugi z żołnierzy wykorzystał ten moment, by podskoczyć bliżej i spróbować nie tyle uderzyć, co przyszpilić sztychem pałasza pelerynę. Czarny jedwab rozdarł się z suchym trzaskiem, ale Zorro stracił jeszcze jedną, cenną chwilę swobody. To wystarczyło, by kapral pchnął w dalekim wypadzie. Chybił, ale jego podwładny miał więcej szczęścia i Zorro poczuł szarpnięcie gdzieś nad pasem. Uderzył na odlew rękojeścią, posyłając kolejnego napastnika na ziemię, ale wiedział już, że z tej walki nie wyjdzie bez szwanku. Potwierdził to przerażony krzyk żony Pablo. Jak na złość, Sepulveda wciąż stał między rodziną peona a Zorro, blokując banicie możliwość ucieczki do ciasnego wnętrza chaty, gdzie przynajmniej jego przeciwnicy mieliby ograniczoną swobodę ruchów.

Sepulveda musiał dostrzec, że jego podwładny zranił Zorro, bo nagle cofnął się i nakazał atak obu pozostałym na nogach żołnierzom.

Zorro przyjął ich uderzenia i odpowiedział swoim kontratakiem. Wystarczyła chwila i wiedział, że to będzie ciężka walka. Żołnierze nie byli może zbyt wprawnymi fechmistrzami, ale napierali uparcie. Dostatecznie gwałtownie, by zmusić go do coraz bardziej niebezpiecznych uników i zachowując przy tym wystarczający dystans, by nie dać się wmanewrować w płot czy ścianę. Na razie ratowało go to, że był wyższy i szybszy. Miał większy zasięg ramion i dłuższe kroki, ale to było niewielką przewagą, bo ludzie Sepulvedy umieli działać wspólnie i każdy unik przed jednym wystawiał go na atak drugiego.

Szpada i pałasze dzwoniły w szybkich fintach i zastawach, a uśmiech Zorro powoli zmieniał się w dziki grymas. Zmęczył się już i, mimo uników i starań, był kilkakrotnie draśnięty. Na czarnym jedwabiu nie było widać krwi, ale czuł jak odrętwienie obejmuje bok, ramię i udo. Gorące strużki ściekały z tych miejsc, tkanina lepiła się do ciała, a pot przesiąkał przez maskę i koszulę. Nie mógł nawet dać sygnału Tornado, bo brakowało mu oddechu na gwizd czy okrzyk, by przywołać wierzchowca niespokojnie krążącego przy płocie.

To już nie był radosny fechtunek z Juanem czy sir Edmundem. Tu walka toczyła się o znacznie większą stawkę.

Stojący z tyłu Sepulveda musiał dostrzec, że jego przeciwnik słabnie, bo nagle wyminął podwładnych i zaatakował, uśmiechając się dumnie. Był dowódcą tego patrolu i nie miał zamiaru dzielić się z kimkolwiek chwałą z pochwycenia banity. Wszedł w niebezpiecznie bliski dystans i sięgnął, nie do maski, jak można się było spodziewać, lecz do ramienia Zorro, tam, gdzie do ciała przylepił się przesiąknięty krwią czarny jedwab.

Zorro uchylił się i palce kaprala omsknęły się po wilgotnej tkaninie, a banita po raz pierwszy poczuł falę paniki. Brak oddechu zaczął już zbierać swoje żniwo, czarne i srebrne iskry latały mu przed oczyma, a w zaćmionym walką umyśle nagle ożyło wspomnienie – dłonie żołnierzy zaciśnięte na czarnym materiale i mężczyzna w czerni szarpiący się bezsilnie w ich uchwycie.

Sepulveda ponowił próbę. Znów sięgnął do ramienia Zorro. Chwycił tym razem, wbijając palce w czarny materiał. Lecz Zorro, wbrew jego oczekiwaniom, nie zwinął się z krzykiem bólu. Nie, on uderzył, raz, prosto i ostro. Wykorzystał fakt, że kapral był tak blisko, i szarpnięciem zranionej ręki wciągnął go pomiędzy siebie i dwu pozostałych żołnierzy. A potem był jeden cios rękojeścią szpady i przed oczyma kaprala Domingo Sepulvedy świat rozprysnął się w iskrach. Z jakimś nieartykułowanym krzykiem Zorro odepchnął go wprost na pozostałych lansjerów i sam na nich skoczył, już nie po to, by się bronić, lecz by ich zniszczyć.

Jeden z szeregowców się cofnął, zaskoczony i przestraszony, ale drugi schwycił Zorro za ręce. Przez moment mocowali się, lecz krzyk poderwał Tornado do ataku. Ogier skoczył do przodu i gdy Zorro odepchnął przeciwnika, koń zasłonił go przed żołnierzami.

To wystarczyło. Z Sepulvedą, Gomezem i trzecim lansjerem leżącym bezwładnie na ziemi, wobec rozzłoszczonego ogiera, dwaj pozostali zdecydowali się wycofać. Dopomógł im w podjęciu tej decyzji Navarra, który wyczołgał się spod płotu i podniósł alarm, by uciekali, nim rozwścieczony Tornado stratuje ich na śmierć.

Zorro oparł się o siodło Tornado i oddychał ciężko. Widział jak przez mgłę, że Pablo z rodziną wyglądają ostrożnie przez drzwi, sprawdzając, czy walka się już skończyła, i jak Navarra z kolegami odciągają kaprala i pozostałych. Konie żołnierzy już dawno zdecydowały, że nie będą brać udziału w tym zamieszaniu i wybrały drogę do spokojnej stajni, toteż cały patrol musiał wracać do Los Angeles piechotą.

X X X

W Los Angeles bynajmniej nie panował zwykły przedpołudniowy spokój. Ten dzień nie był dniem targowym i nie miało być dziś dyliżansu, ale po pueblo rozeszła się już wieść, że _alcalde_ wysłał właśnie ludzi, by zebrali od drobnych rolników wyznaczone przez niego domiary podatków. To, jak mogła się ta wyprawa skończyć, było chyba dla każdego, kto o tym usłyszał, oczywiste. Zagadką było jedynie, jak bardzo sponiewierani żołnierze wrócą i co opowiedzą, więc goście gromadzili się w gospodzie _doñi_ Victorii i na werandzie przed nią, z kubkami wina czy lemoniady, oczekując na widowisko. Prócz mieszkańców pueblo i _caballeros_ na werandzie rozsiadł się także de Soto. _Alcalde_ popijał cydr i od czasu do czasu wygłaszał, pozornie w powietrze, kąśliwą uwagę pod adresem zebranych. Było jasne, że spodziewa się triumfalnego powrotu swoich ludzi.

Nastrój de Soto zmienił się w chwili, gdy Munoz przybył od rogatki pueblo, prowadząc ze sobą konie. Łatwo można było rozpoznać po smukłym bułanku, że są to wierzchowce, na których wyruszył patrol Sepulvedy. Teraz było już jasne, że żołnierze zjawią się niebawem i że będzie to dramatyczny powrót.

Rzeczywiście, wracający żołnierze nie sprawiali najlepszego wrażenia. Cali w brudzie i kurzu, utykający, wlekli się noga za nogą do bramy garnizonu. Wyglądało na to, że tym razem Zorro spuścił im wyjątkowo solidne lanie.

De Soto odstawił kubek i ruszył w stronę swego gabinetu. Mimo wszystko, jeśli chciał zwymyślać swoich ludzi, nie mógł tego zrobić przy asyście prawie całego pueblo. To by całkowicie zniszczyło ich morale. Sepulveda musiał zobaczyć, że _alcalde_ idzie w ich stronę, bo zatrzymał się jeszcze przed bramą i zaczął pospiesznie wyjaśniać, czemu on i jego lansjerzy wracają w tak opłakanym stanie. _Alcalde_ przerwał mu machnięciem ręki i nakazał, by pozostali żołnierze weszli na teren garnizonu, zamykając bramę za sobą. On sam zaś ruszył do gabinetu, gdzie prawdopodobnie miał zamiar przesłuchać kaprala.

Jednak de Soto nie zdążył dojść do drzwi swej kwatery, gdy Zorro wjechał do pueblo i zatrzymał się tuż przed nim. _Alcalde_ krzyknął na alarm, ale brama garnizonu pozostała zamknięta, jakby nikt wewnątrz nie słyszał jego nawoływania. Sepulveda z poświęceniem złapał za pałasz, tylko po to, by się przekonać, że ma przy pasie pustą pochwę – jego broń pozostała porzucona gdzieś po drodze. De Soto był sam.

Zorro zeskoczył z konia i zasalutował szpadą. De Soto nie odpowiedział mu salutem, lecz natychmiastowym atakiem, ale banita z łatwością go sparował.

– Cóż to, _alcalde_? – zakpił. – Zapomnieliście o dobrych manierach?

Nie było odpowiedzi i chyba Zorro jej nie oczekiwał, bo wyprowadził kolejny sztych, prosto w twarz _alcalde_, tak że de Soto musiał gwałtownie się uchylić. Przez kilka chwil, na oczach całego pueblo i bezradnego, zmęczonego kaprala Sepulvedy, Zorro fechtował się z de Soto. Widać było, że _alcalde_ przegrywa to starcie z każdym złożeniem. Zorro był szybszy, wyższy, sprawniejszy. Sepulveda w końcu wyrwał się z osłupienia i skoczył na pomoc zwierzchnikowi, próbując zajść Zorro od tyłu i pochwycić, ale banita nie dał się zaskoczyć. Okręcił się i pchnął kaprala na _alcalde_ tak, że obaj przewrócili się w fontannę. Nim się podnieśli, Zorro odciągnął Sepulvedę, jednym ciosem w twarz ogłuszył i rzucił na piach. Następnie złapał de Soto za kołnierz i wepchnął mu głowę w fontannę.

– To nie było mądre z waszej strony, _alcalde_ – powiedział niemal uprzejmym tonem, gdy wreszcie poluzował chwyt i de Soto, prychając i kaszląc wynurzył się z wody. – Odwołajcie te domiary.

– Nie!

– Jak chcecie…

Zorro wcisnął znów de Soto w wodę. Odczekał chwilę i puścił.

– A więc?

– Ty… łajdaku…

– Szkoda na was szpady, _alcalde_… – Z tymi słowami Zorro jeszcze raz schwycił de Soto za kołnierz.

– Nie! NIE! – _Alcalde_ był bezsprzecznie przerażony.

– A więc…

– Ty chcesz…

– Jak wybiegną żołnierze, będziecie w większym kłopocie. – W głosie Zorro nie było wesołości. – Więc decydujcie szybko.

Hałas za bramą wskazywał, że ktoś w garnizonie zorientował się, że coś się dzieje na placu. De Soto obejrzał się w tamtą stronę, potem na swego prześladowcę, aż wreszcie zatrzymał spojrzenie na trzymanej przez niego szpadzie.

– _A__lcalde_? – przynaglił go Zorro.

– Odwołuję…

Zorro jednym płynnym ruchem poderwał de Soto na nogi i ustawił tak, by mogli go widzieć wszyscy zebrani.

– Powtórzcie to – powiedział.

– Odwołuję domiary podatku – oświadczył de Soto. – Nowy podatek będzie naliczony od chwili obecnej, wedle ustaleń ogólnych – dorzucił pospiesznie. Te słowa spotkały się z pełnym aprobaty pomrukiem zebranych. Zorro rozluźnił chwyt.

– Widzicie? Potraficie dojść do zgody – stwierdził.

Drzwi gabinetu _alcalde_ otworzyły się i na werandę wypadł sierżant Mendoza. Zobaczył, kto stoi na środku placu i gdzie jest de Soto. Najwidoczniej tylko sprawdzał, czemu _alcalde_ nie wszedł jeszcze do gabinetu czy też domyślił się, jaki skutek może mieć teraz atak, bo i z okrzykiem „_Madre de Dios_!" schował się z powrotem.

Zorro cofnął się o krok i wskoczył na siodło Tornado.

– A na przyszłość, _alcalde_, nie torturujcie tak bardzo swoich żołnierzy ćwiczeniami. Szkoda ich potu. Starali się, i to bardzo, ale nie dali rady – powiedział.

– Ty!

– Zapamiętajcie to sobie.

Nachylił się i naznaczył szpadą mokry mundur de Soto.

Tornado zarżał dziko, stając w pięknej _levade_ i Zorro wyjechał z pueblo, odprowadzany okrzykami widzów. Brama garnizonu otworzyła się z trzaskiem i na plac wybiegli żołnierze w pełnym uzbrojeniu, formując szybko i sprawnie szyk. Mendoza podbiegł do _alcalde_.

– Sierżant Mendoza melduje gotowość do ataku, _alcalde_ – wysapał.

– Ty durniu! – warknął de Soto.

Rozejrzał się dookoła. Ludzie przypatrywali mu się z werandy gospody i okolicznych domów. Wiwaty już ucichły, ale gdzieś zza pleców zgromadzonych dało się słyszeć tłumione śmiechy. Zorro był już tylko punktem na drodze, daleko od pueblo.

– Uciekł!

– On zawsze ucieka, _alcalde_… – wyjaśnił spokojnie Mendoza.

X X X

_Don_ Alejandro obserwował z placu, jak sierżant pomaga wstać _alcalde_ i jak żołnierze powoli, bez rozkazu, rozwiązują szyk. Było jasne, że pościg za Zorro nie ruszy – nie było komu go poprowadzić, bo na pewno nie można było liczyć na Mendozę, de Soto zaś sprawiał wrażenie bardziej zaprzątniętego tym, że jest przemoczony, niż pogonią. Cóż, po raz kolejny _alcalde_ musiał ustąpić przed żądaniami czarno odzianego banity. Myśli starszego _caballero_ zaprzątało co innego. Jeśli dobrze widział, przez moment woda w fontannie, kiedy Zorro zanurzał w niej de Soto, zabarwiła się na czerwono. _Alcalde_ nie był ranny, tego był pewien, tak samo jak żaden z wracających z patrolu żołnierzy. A więc to musiała być krew Zorro. Wprawdzie on poruszał się prawie zupełnie swobodnie, ale _don_ Alejandro miał aż za dobrze w pamięci inne starcie z _alcalde_, gdzie też wydawało się, że Zorro wyszedł bez szwanku.

Starszy de la Vega obejrzał się na drzwi gospody. Victoria też zobaczyła ten błysk czerwieni, tego był pewien. Uznał więc, że dobrym pomysłem będzie zabranie _señory_ Mercedes podczas sjesty gdzieś na piknik. Będę mogli tam porozmawiać o dawnych dniach w Madrycie, może nawet uda mu się dowiedzieć, co naprawdę było przyczyną jej przyjazdu do Kalifornii. Ale najważniejsze było to, że Zorro i Victoria zostaną sami. Jego syn może poradził sobie z żołnierzami i Ignacio de Soto, ale teraz czekała go znacznie cięższa przeprawa z żoną i _don_ Alejandro wolał, by w tym czasie nie było nikogo w pobliżu. Należała im się chwila swobodnej rozmowy w cztery oczy, bez obawy, że ktoś podsłucha. Zwłaszcza że to mogła być wyjątkowo głośna rozmowa.

X X X

Victoria, otwierając ukryte przejście w kominku, bez zdziwienia spostrzegła, że drżą jej ręce. Zauważyła oczywiście błysk czerwieni, gdy Zorro podtapiał _alcalde_ w fontannie i domyśliła się, że został ranny. Pozostawała tylko do rozstrzygnięcia kwestia, jak poważnie. Wprawdzie Zorro niczym nie zdradził się na placu w pueblo i, gdyby nie ten jeden czerwony błysk, byłaby pewna, że nic mu się nie stało, ale Victoria za dobrze znała swego męża. Nie mogła zapomnieć, że już nie raz i nie dwa ukrywał całkiem poważne obrażenia. Cisza panująca na dole, kiedy schodziła po schodach, budziła jej najgorsze obawy i wspomnienia. To przecież przez jedną zabłąkaną kulę dowiedziała się, kim naprawdę jest Diego de la Vega. Czy teraz też leżał bezwładnie na kamiennej podłodze, ledwie żywy, zbyt słaby, by zawołać o pomoc, czy opatrzyć sobie ranę?

Nie, Zorro nie leżał. Kiedy weszła, siedział rozebrany do pasa przy roboczym stole i płynem z niewielkiej miseczki przemywał sobie ranę na przedramieniu. Sądząc z tego, jak się krzywił, nie było to zbyt przyjemne. Victoria usłyszała teraz, jak posykuje, gdy płyn ściekał ze szmatki.

– Co to? – spytała.

– Ałun – odparł krótko. – Idealny, by ściągnąć ranę, ale… – Urwał i raz jeszcze gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze, gdy kolejna porcja płynu polała się po skórze.

– Zwariowałeś? – Victoria czuła zbyt wielką ulgę, by przebierać w słowach. – Przypalasz sobie rany ałunem?

– Skuteczny sposób, by nie krwawiły – odparł. – Zbyt mocno.

– Rozumiem, że sprawdzałeś?

– Oczywiście. – Zorro odetchnął i wyszczerzył się w łobuzerskim uśmiechu. – Ile razy widziałaś mnie krwawiącego?

– Za wiele – odpaliła sucho i uśmiech Zorro nagle zgasł.

– To nie tak miało być… – odpowiedział.

– Ale było. Ile razy oberwałeś?

– Ramię, żebra, noga. – Wskazał na zmatowiałą plamę na czarnych spodniach. – Nic poważnego, z takimi draśnięciami zdarzało mi się kończyć na treningach jeszcze w Madrycie. Za tydzień, najdalej dwa, śladu po tym nie będzie.

Victoria odetchnęła głęboko. Zorro najwyraźniej nie czuł się źle, widziała, że nie nadrabia miną, jak to mu się zdarzało.

– Co się stało? – zapytała.

Po raz pierwszy Zorro się zmieszał i odwrócił wzrok. Victoria uniosła brwi. Jej mąż sprawiał wrażenie nieco zawstydzonego.

– A więc? – ponowiła pytanie.

– Przeliczyłem się z siłami – wyznał z westchnieniem.

– To znaczy?

– Sepulveda miał ze sobą Gomeza, Navarrę i trzech swoich.

– To widziałam… _Madre de Dios_! – Victorię olśniło. Nagle zrozumiała, jakie mogły być konsekwencje takiego, a nie innego składu patrolu. – To była prawdziwa walka?!

– Owszem – przyznał Zorro. – Przyłożyli się do niej.

– A ty oczywiście nie mogłeś się wycofać?

– Nie.

– Zwariowałeś?

– Nie.

– A ja myślę, że zwariowałeś. Mogli cię zabić.

– Cóż… – Zorro sięgnął po bandaż i zaczął owijać sobie ramię.

– Powiedz mi, że nie mogli! – zażądała Victoria.

Nie odpowiedział, pozornie całą uwagę skupiając na pasku płótna, którym właśnie okręcał skaleczenie, i już to milczenie było dla niej wystarczającym potwierdzeniem.

– Ty durniu! – wybuchła. – Ty nieodpowiedzialny wariacie! Nie mogłeś się wycofać?

Pokręcił głową.

– Popraw mnie, jeśli coś źle zrozumiałam, ale kiedy stwierdziłeś, że masz przed sobą sześciu przeciwników, uzbrojonych, gotowych, by cię dopaść, to zamiast się cofnąć, czy zaplanować jakąś sprytną pułapkę, ty ich zaatakowałeś?!

– Nie… Ja im tylko nie pozwoliłem przetrząsnąć gospodarstwa Pablo…

– Żeby nie mogli ściągnąć podatku, tak? A nie mogłeś poczekać i zająć się nimi zaraz za gospodarstwem? W lepszych warunkach? Chyba nic by się nie stało, gdybyś oddał za chwilę Pablo jego pieniądze!

– Nie mogłem pozwolić, by _alcalde_ ściągnął choć jeden podatek. – Zorro potrząsnął głową.

– I dlatego dałeś się prawie pokroić na plasterki, co?!

Zorro nie odpowiedział, wyraźnie zażenowany. Victorii błysnęła nowa, straszniejsza myśl. Bezceremonialnie odsunęła dopiero co założony bandaż. Przy zranieniu dostrzegła niewielkie, sinawe znaki. Ślad odbitych palców, niewątpliwie męskiej ręki.

– Oni nie próbowali cię zabić, Zorro – zaczęła powoli. – Oni próbowali cię schwytać.

Milczenie Zorro było jedyną odpowiedzią.

Victoria, _do__ñ__a_ de la Vega, przez moment nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć, bo groza sytuacji odebrała jej mowę. Próbowali go pojmać. Niewiele brakowało, a patrol Sepulvedy wróciłby do Los Angeles nie pieszo, pokonany i upokorzony, ale triumfalnie prowadząc schwytanego Zorro. De Soto by zwyciężył. A oni…

– Czy ty w ogóle nie pomyślałeś? – spytała w końcu jadowicie.

– Nie miałem się jak wycofać… – Zorro bronił się słabo. – Zwłaszcza że mieli wyrzucić Pablo z jego domu.

– Mamy za _alcalde_ twojego szkolnego znajomka, któremu najwyraźniej zalazłeś za skórę i który ci dokucza przy każdej okazji. Który zapowiedział, że cię schwyta i zabije! Więcej, który chce zabić każdego, kto ci pomaga! Sam mi mówiłeś, że jeśli zostaniesz schwytany, to de Soto zabije nie tylko ciebie i co? Pierwsze poważniejsze starcie, a ty jedziesz na nie jak na ciuciubabkę z Mendozą! Czy ten okres spokoju całkiem zaćmił ci rozum, Zorro? Tak się cieszyłeś na tę walkę, że zapomniałeś, jaka jest stawka? Nie mogłeś przewidzieć, że ludzie Sepulvedy będą twardszym orzechem do zgryzienia niż chłopcy Rojasa? Czy też tak się przyzwyczaiłeś do współpracy żołnierzy, że nie chce ci się już planować i przewidywać? Jak na lisa, to dziś wykazałeś się kompletnym brakiem sprytu!

– Ciii… – Zorro obejrzał się w stronę schodów.

– _Don_ Alejandro zabrał Mercedes na przejażdżkę – poinformowała go Victoria bezlitośnie.

– Ojciec zawsze był domyślny. – Zorro uśmiechnął się słabo.

Ta próba zmiany tematu nie złagodziła złości Victorii.

– Bardziej domyślny od ciebie! – wypaliła. – I ostrożniejszy! A ty też niedługo będziesz ojcem i co? Chciałeś osierocić dziecko? Nie mogłeś chwilę pomyśleć? Wykazać się choćby odrobiną sprytu?!

– Vi, ja…

– Nie mam zamiaru owdowieć, Zorro! Nie po to czekałam na ciebie przez te lata, by teraz zostać wdową w rok po ślubie! Mamy dziecko! Czy przyszło ci do głowy, co się z nim może stać, jeśli ciebie złapią?

Jeśli Victoria mogła to ocenić w świetle świec, Zorro zbladł bardziej niż przedtem. Wyglądał już nieszczęśliwie, kiedy zaczynała swoją tyradę, ale teraz spojrzał na nią z nieskrywanym przestrachem.

– Tak, tak… – Pokiwała głową. – Wiem, że prawo tego zabrania, ale czy de Soto nie stawia się ponad prawem?

– On nie…

– Masz pewność?!

Zorro patrzył na nią ze zgrozą.

– Nie… – powiedział cicho, jakby przekonując samego siebie. – To się nie zdarzy…

– Jesteś pewien? – warknęła.

Wiedziała, że źle robi, że Zorro jest już śmiertelnie przerażony tym, co może się przydarzyć jej, dziecku czy _don_ Alejandro, ale nie potrafiła się powstrzymać. Za bardzo się bała.

– Jesteś pewien, że de Soto pozwoli mi chociaż urodzić nasze dziecko? Bo ja nie jestem! I nie wiem, czy bym tego chciała, wiesz?!

– Vi!

To było tylko jedno słowo i w następnym momencie Zorro poderwał się ze swego miejsca. Ale było już za późno. Victoria pobiegła do schodów i wyjścia. Usłyszała za sobą stuknięcie przewróconego stołka, ale się nie obejrzała.

Pobiegła w górę i prawie bez tchu wypadła z kominka, szlochając. Oparła się o filar, prawie oczekując, że Diego, nie, Zorro zaraz stanie koło niej i powie… Nie, nie mógł niczego powiedzieć. Zdała sobie sprawę, że każde rozwiązanie będzie złe. Cała złość z niej nagle wyparowała. Wykrzyczała swój strach i teraz czuła tylko ogromny, przejmujący smutek. Nie mogła zmienić Zorro, Diego, ale na samą myśl o możliwych konsekwencjach ogarniało ją przerażenie.

Otarła oczy, odetchnęła jeszcze raz, głęboko i zawróciła do kominka.

W podziemnej komnacie nadal było cicho. Gdy zatrzymała się na ostatnich stopniach i wyjrzała ostrożnie, zobaczyła, że Zorro z powrotem siedzi przy stole, machinalnie międląc w palcach szmatkę z ałunem. Sprawiał wrażenie nieobecnego, pogrążonego w myślach i z jakiegoś powodu niezmiernie smutnego i samotnego.

Victoria bez słowa podeszła do męża i wyjęła mu szmatkę z dłoni. W jednej miseczce był ałun, ale w drugiej, większej, niewątpliwie była woda. Zamoczyła więc w niej kawałek materiału i zaczęła, wciąż milcząc, zmywać resztki zaschniętej krwi z żeber. Miał rację mówiąc, że to draśnięcie. Rysa była długa, ale płytka i prawie już nie krwawiła przy myciu.

– Tego nie musisz przypalać – odezwała się w końcu.

– Możliwe – odparł. – Ale wolę, by mi nie przesiąkło przez koszulę.

– Nie przesiąknie. Daj, obwiążę.

Zawiązała końce bandaża i popatrzyła krytycznie na swoje dzieło. Pod koszulą, szczególnie jedną z tych grubszych, i surdutem, opatrunek powinien być niewidoczny, tak samo jak ten na ramieniu.

– Zdejmuj spodnie – poleciła teraz spokojnie.

Zorro usłuchał, ale nagle zatrzymał się w pół ruchu i syknął.

– Przyschło – wyjaśnił.

Victoria zwilżyła szmatkę wodą i przyłożyła, próbując odmoczyć ranę.

Trwało to parę chwil, ale w końcu i to zranienie zostało przemyte i opatrzone. Zorro, znów w jasnej koszuli i błękitnych spodniach, stał się Diego de la Vegą. A raczej byłby Diego, gdyby nie jego wciąż nieobecne, zamyślone spojrzenie.

Z drugiej strony Victoria, opatrując skaleczenia męża, uspokoiła się trochę. To rzeczywiście były tylko draśnięcia, płytkie i niegroźne. Widziała na jego skórze wiele takich cienkich rys, pozostawionych przez ostrze szpady, pamiątek po pojedynkach z wrogami, ale i z przyjaciółmi. Z tego, co wiedziała, Kendall nie oszczędzał swego ulubionego ucznia, a ostatnie spotkanie z Juanem Checą także kosztowało obu panów kilka drobnych szram. Miała też czas się zastanowić.

– Chodź na górę – powiedziała w końcu.

Usłuchał, ale gdy doszli do schodów, Zorro zatrzymał się nagle.

– Czy chcesz… – wykrztusił, nieoczekiwanie zmieszany. – Czy chcesz, żebym przestał wkładać maskę?

Zamarła. To było coś, o czym nie pomyślała. Widziała w tej chwili, że Zorro, nie, Diego, jest zdecydowany i znów zostawia rozstrzygniecie w jej rękach. Jeśli powie mu „tak", Los Angeles już nigdy nie zobaczy swego obrońcy.

– Nie – odparła, starając się, by jej głos brzmiał możliwie spokojnie.

Nie mogła przeoczyć ulgi, jaka na moment odmalowała się na twarzy jej męża. Ulgi, a zaraz potem poczucia winy.

– Jesteś pewna? – zapytał, tak cicho i ostrożnie, jakby zarazem chciał usłyszeć tę odpowiedź i się jej bał.

– Nie – odpowiedziała. – Ale nie zażądam tego od ciebie.

Nim zdążyła zareagować, objął ją, tak kurczowo, jakby to był jedyny sposób, by ją zatrzymać. Czuła, jak gwałtownie bije mu serce.

– To się nie zdarzy – wyszeptał tuż nad jej uchem, niemal dosłownie powtarzając słowa, jakimi kiedyś to ona go uspokajała. – Drugi raz mnie nie zaskoczą – powtórzył znacznie pewniejszym tonem.

– Wierzę ci – odpowiedziała. – Ale się boję.

– Vi… – Zorro gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze. Nim jednak powiedział coś więcej, zamknęła mu dłonią usta.

– Nie chcę tego – szepnęła. – Boję się, ale nie chcę tego. Rozumiesz?

– Tak.

– To dobrze. – Odsunęła go od siebie na tyle, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. – Uważaj. To wystarczy.

– Dobrze – odetchnął głęboko, jakby jakiś ogromny ciężar spadł mu z ramion.

Ona również odetchnęła.

– Powiedz mi… – odezwała się po chwili ciszy. – Czemu przytapiałeś de Soto w fontannie?

Uśmiechnął się na taką zmianę tematu.

– Pamiętasz, jak jakiś czas temu ojcu zebrało się w gospodzie na wojenne wspominki? On, da Silva i de Cabon. Mówili o najtrudniejszych sytuacjach, jakie ich spotkały, szturmach czy bitwach. Ignacio opowiedział o przeprawie przez rzekę. Sporo przemilczał, ale ojciec trochę go wtedy przepytywał.

– Pamiętam to – przytaknęła.

– Można było zauważyć, że to nie było dla niego dobre wspomnienie. Założyłem, że po tym, jak znalazł się pod koniem w rzece i niemal utopił, nie będzie miał ochoty na powtórkę z sytuacji i zaryzykowałem.

– Udało się.

– Tak. Ramone był tchórzem. Bał się samej walki, osobistego zagrożenia i łatwo było go zastraszyć. Żeby przestraszyć Ignacio, musiałem przypomnieć mu sytuację, kiedy omal nie zginął. Teraz już wiem, że on się tego boi.

– Jeśli jeszcze raz na nim coś w ten sposób wymusisz, zacznie się zastanawiać, kto może wiedzieć o jego strachu przed utonięciem. A to prowadzi…

– Wiem. Ale kiedyś może znów z tego skorzystam, jeśli nie będzie innego sposobu.

Victoria kiwnęła głową i ruszyła w górę schodów. _Don_ Alejandro i _señora_ Mercedes zapewne niedługo wrócą, więc lepiej byłoby, by ona i Diego byli przykładną parą małżonków, odpoczywającą w czasie sjesty w ogrodzie.

– Mam nadzieję, że Felipe już wrócił z przeszpiegów w garnizonie – wymruczała w połowie drogi do kominka. – Poślę go z liścikiem do Antonii. Navarra nie, ale Sepulveda i jego ludzie muszą dostać dziś wieczorem najgorszego sikacza, jaki mamy na składzie! – oświadczyła mściwie. – I wszystko poprzypalane!

Musieli odczekać chwilę przed wyjściem z kominka, tak Zorro się śmiał, słysząc, co mówi jego żona.

CDN.


	7. Rozdział 7 Desperados

_Od autora: No i znów zewnętrzne zamieszanie spowodowało opóźnienie. Raz jeszcze dziękuję za komentarze – szczególnie takie obszerne. Coś takiego naprawdę napędza wenę do opowiadania. A przy okazji - zorientowałam się też właśnie, że to chyba jedna czwarta opowieści za nami… _

* * *

**Rozdział 7. Desperados**

* * *

Ku zdumieniu wszystkich w pueblo wydawało się, że po trzech potyczkach z Zorro Ignacio de Soto się poddał. Nie ukarał Sepulvedy i jego żołnierzy za przegrane starcie, a zaraz następnego dnia zasiadł w gospodzie wraz z _caballeros_, by wspólnie ustalić i obliczyć nowe stawki podatków, i nie zająknął się przy tym ani słowem o jakichś wyrównaniach czy domiarach za wcześniejsze lata. Co więcej, zachowanie _don_ Ignacio także uległo zmianie i nagle przypomniał sobie znowu o uprzejmych powitaniach.

Ta odmiana była tak niespodziewana, że właściwie nikt nie wiedział, co o tym sądzić. Co złośliwsi szeptali po kątach, że _alcalde_ przekonał się, że z Zorro to nie są przelewki, i stchórzył przed następnym spotkaniem, ale takich było niewielu. Mimo wszystko Ignacio de Soto był żołnierzem, dowódcą. Znacznie bardziej popularny był pogląd, że Zorro, publicznie przytapiając de Soto w miejscowej fontannie, przy okazji wlał mu do głowy trochę rozsądku. Albo też obudził ten rozum, jaki zasnął po najeździe bandy Saragosy, i przypomniał _alcalde_, jak ma się zachowywać w Los Angeles. Tylko nieliczni napomykali po cichu, że Ignacio de Soto, który rzeczywiście jest rozsądniejszy od Luisa Ramone, mógł się tak zmienić nie z powodu jednej kąpieli czy też uświadomienia sobie, że nie wygra z banitą, ale dlatego, że ma nowy, przebiegły plan, jak pochwycić Zorro.

Jaka by jednak nie była tego przyczyna, wszyscy starali się nie komentować tej odmiany zbyt głośno, w nadziei, że przetrwa ona dłużej niż tylko kilka dni czy tygodni. Przyszło im to tym łatwiej, że nieoczekiwanie do Los Angeles zaczęły docierać niepokojące wieści. Przyjezdni i kurierzy coraz częściej mówili o mniejszych i większych bandach _desperados, _niejednokrotnie mieniących się rewolucjonistami. Meksykiem po raz kolejny wstrząsała wojna, rebelia objęła też ziemie położone bardziej na południe i wydawało się, że fala rozruchów nadciąga teraz nad Kalifornię.

Jeśli więc de Soto miał jakiś sprytny plan pochwycenia Zorro, musiał w powszechnym przekonaniu odłożyć go na razie do lamusa i zapomnieć. Teraz ważniejsze się stało jego pierwsze zadanie – ochrona Los Angeles przed rewolucją, tym bardziej że _caballeros_ otwarcie zwrócili się do swojego _alcalde_, by powiedział im, jak zamierza poradzić sobie z zagrożeniem. Kiedy więc wysłuchiwał raportów i nowin, każdy mógł zauważyć, że de Soto się niepokoi. Do codziennych obrazków z życia pueblo należały już sceny, kiedy _alcalde_, z kubkiem wina pod ręką, siedzi nad pokreśloną mapą i w zamyśleniu gładzi swoją bródkę, albo też pisze kolejny list. Od starcia z Zorro i pojawienia się pogłosek o rewolucji wysyłał ich sporo, właściwie każdy kurier zmierzający do Monterey zabierał grubą paczkę. Zgadywano, czy prosi gubernatora o dodatkowe wsparcie, czy raczej chwali się, że póki co w Los Angeles panuje względny spokój, ale można było spostrzec, że _alcalde_ był zdeterminowany, by utrzymać ten stan rzeczy. Żołnierze pod dowództwem Mendozy, Rojasa i Sepulvedy spędzali większość dnia w siodłach, na zmianę patrolując okolice pueblo od świtu do zmroku. Ostatni oddział wracał do garnizonu zwykle sporo po zachodzie słońca. Ci, którzy szczęśliwym trafem dysponowali wolną chwilą w gospodzie, zarzekali się, że gdyby nie pomoc _doñi_ Victorii, a raczej pakowane im na drogę zawiniątka z _enchiladas_ _señory_ Antonii, nie daliby rady pełnić tak intensywnej służby. A i tak zmizernieli wszyscy. Zwłaszcza Mendoza z nieszczęśliwą miną pokazywał skrócone paski i luźne fałdy munduru. Jednak de Soto był nieubłagany. Żołnierze byli tutaj, by zapewnić bezpieczeństwo pueblo, a dokonać tego mogli tylko strzegąc terenów dookoła Los Angeles.

Po okolicy jeździł także Zorro. Z doświadczenia wiedział, gdzie można było najłatwiej się ukryć i gdzie zwykle grupy _desperados_ zakładały obozowiska, więc przeszukiwał te miejsca, by upewnić się, że nikt nie zagraża Los Angeles. Starał się przy tym unikać żołnierzy. Nie raz i nie dwa widział ich gdzieś w dolinie, ale wtedy skręcał i zmieniał drogę, by pozostać niezauważonym. Nie chciał kusić losu i prowokować ich do daremnych pościgów.

Zorro niepotrzebnie się obawiał. Dla garnizonu w Los Angeles wszystko, co nie było tropieniem band, zeszło na dalszy plan, więc nawet jeśli pojawiał się gdzieś w pobliżu, żołnierze z patrolu starannie udawali, że go nie widzą. Robili tak nie tylko Rojas, ale i ludzie Sepulvedy. Zwłaszcza oni, bo lekcja, jaką otrzymali po próbie zbierania podatków, nie poszła na marne. Początkowo różnica pomiędzy talerzami, jakie _señora_ Antonia stawiała od tamtego wieczoru przed kapralem Sepulvedą a Navarrą nie była może zbyt oczywista, ale by ją dostrzec wystarczyło spróbować znajdującego się na nich dania. Tak samo jak wina, jakie zjawiało się na żołnierskim stole. A gdyby ktoś był pozbawiony zmysłu smaku i węchu, musiałby się domyślić po zachowaniu Antonii, Pilar czy Marisy, że kapral i część jego ludzi nie są obecnie mile widziani w gospodzie _doñi_. Sepulveda wpierw się obraził, a potem spróbował pokłócić się z _señorą_. Koledzy z oddziału usadzili go jednak szybko, wyjaśniając po raz kolejny, w dobitnych słowach, że ktoś, kto tak otwarcie żałuje, że nie schwytał Zorro, i nie krzywi się na myśl, że miał wyrzucić z domu ubogiego rolnika z rodziną, nie ma w Los Angeles szans na lepszy posiłek, dobre wino czy przyjazną obsługę. Na tyle to poskutkowało, że kiedy jednego dnia patrolowi prowadzonemu przez Sepulvedę przypadkowo przeciął drogę czarno odziany jeździec, kapral zaklął i zabronił ruszać za nim w pogoń. Ku zaskoczeniu Sepulvedy, kiedy po powrocie zameldował o tym _alcalde_, de Soto rzucił tylko kilka nieprzyjemnych uwag o żołnierskiej niedbałości i właściwym pojmowaniu rozkazów i wrócił do odmierzania odległości na mapie. Za to przy kolacji Marisa uśmiechała się znacznie przyjaźniej, a nawet zgodziła się na niewielką, nieplanowaną dolewkę wina, by pocieszyć zmęczonych wojaków.

Okazało się jednak, że _alcalde_ nie zignorował tego raportu, a jedynie powstrzymał się od uwag, kiedy byli w gospodzie. Za to następnego dnia o świcie, podczas odprawy, kapral Sepulveda i jego ludzie wysłuchali długiej tyrady pod swoim adresem. Przy tej okazji dostało się też i pozostałym żołnierzom, gdyż de Soto uznał za stosowne zachęcić ich w ten sposób do pogoni za banitą. Wprawdzie Mendoza, Rojas i reszta z dawnej obsady garnizonu nie wierzyli jego stwierdzeniu, że Zorro jest w zmowie z grasującymi w okolicy bandytami, ale stało się jasne, że _alcalde_ spodziewa się po swoich ludziach, że nie powtórzą błędu Sepulvedy.

Przemowa de Soto okazała się skuteczna na tyle, że kiedy niedługo potem Navarra zauważył przemykający doliną czarny cień, zwrócił na niego uwagę dowódcy. Sierżant Mendoza westchnął boleściwie, słysząc słowa szeregowca. Bardzo nie miał ochoty ścigać Zorro. Rozejrzał się po podwładnych i spostrzegł, że podzielają jego zdanie. Żaden żołnierz się nie łudził, że uda im się doścignąć banitę. Ponad milę do przejechania, otwarta przestrzeń, niewielkie kępy drzew – zanim przebyliby połowę tej drogi, banita spostrzegłby ich i zniknął, jak to miał w zwyczaju. Przy tym dzień był letni, gorący, nie zanosiło się na deszcz. Pościg w taką pogodę oznaczał szybką jazdę, wysiłek i zmęczenie dla wierzchowców i dla jeźdźców, w dodatku daremne. Lepiej było udać, że się nic nie widziało, skręcić w drugą stronę i sprawdzić, czy tam nie ma czegoś interesującego. Zwłaszcza że w tym kierunku stok prowadził zachęcająco do ciemnego pasma drzew, niewątpliwie strumienia, gdzie będzie można znaleźć cień i ochłodę.

Okazało się jednak, że cień i ochłoda zwabiły nad strumień nie tylko żołnierzy. Dowodzony przez Mendozę patrol był już niedaleko upragnionych drzew, gdy Munoz wypatrzył, że pod ich koronami ktoś się porusza. Jeśli sierżant miał złudzenia, że to jacyś strudzeni podróżni szukali ulgi i schronienia przed skwarem, rozwiała je salwa pistoletowa, jaką przywitano w chwilę później jego ludzi.

Żołnierze z garnizonu Los Angeles mieli sporo szczęścia, że ta kanonada była i krótka, i niecelna. Mimo spłoszonych koni oraz własnego zaskoczenia i przestrachu odpowiedzieli ogniem, na co znad strumienia wyjechało kilku obszarpanych mężczyzn. _Desperados_ przejechali tuż koło oddziałku, ostro poganiając konie. Któryś z nich wypalił jeszcze na oślep, jakby dla odstraszenia przeciwników, ale ani on, ani jego towarzysze nie zatrzymali się i nie podjęli walki.

Jeśli bandyci sądzili, że w ten sposób zdołają umknąć i zniechęcić żołnierzy do pościgu, łudzili się, patrol bowiem ponaglił wierzchowce i ruszył za nimi. Czterech mężczyzn przeciwko sześciu, podobnie uzbrojeni – tu żołnierze mieli szansę, by odnieść zwycięstwo. Tym bardziej że konie bandytów były z jakiegoś powodu zmęczone i wprawdzie na początku, ostro popędzane, zdążyły trochę się oddalić, ale teraz z każdą chwilą słabły i zwalniały. Ścigani mieli co prawda jeszcze kilka nabitych pistoletów i ostrzeliwali się przez kawałek drogi, ale pogoń skończyła się tak, jak się skończyć musiała. Zmęczone konie zbiegów były zbyt powolne, a żołnierze zbyt chętni do walki. Po dłuższej gonitwie i chwili szamotaniny, czterech _desperados_ siedziało na ziemi pod czujną strażą żołnierzy i dopiero wtedy zwycięzcy spostrzegli, że sierżant Mendoza gdzieś zniknął.

Nikt nie zauważył, gdzie i kiedy to się stało. Bandyci, bo nie zwracali uwagi na liczebność ścigających, żołnierze, bo byli skupieni na uciekinierach. Po prostu zaczęli pościg w sześciu, a ukończyli go w pięciu. Nikt też się zbytnio zniknięciem sierżanta nie przejął. Mendoza nie przepadał za fizyczną przemocą, nie walczył, jeśli tylko mógł tego uniknąć. Miał dobrego konia, ale zwierzę, obciążone nieco bardziej niż inne, prędzej się męczyło. W dodatku sierżant nie był najsprawniejszym jeźdźcem, nie zawsze udawało mu się zmusić wierzchowca do rozwinięcia pełnej szybkości, a sytuacje, kiedy jego koń się płoszył, szedł w drugą stronę niż powinien czy wręcz stawał, były już garnizonowymi anegdotami. Munoz i jego koledzy założyli więc, że ich dowódca wyjedzie za chwilę zza stoku, złoszcząc się na uparte zwierzę, pochwali ich za pojmanie _desperados_ i razem ruszą do Los Angeles.

Tak się jednak nie stało. Czas mijał, a sierżant nie nadjeżdżał. Jeńcy zaczęli się wiercić. Pięciu na czterech to był dość wyrównany stosunek sił i przy odrobinie szczęścia bandytom mogła się powieść próba uwolnienia. Rad nie rad Munoz nakazał wpakowanie pojmanych na siodła i odjazd do Los Angeles. Doszedł do wniosku, że jeśli sierżant zgubił się po drodze i szukał swego oddziału, w końcu musiał zawrócić do pueblo, chociaż żołnierzowi robiło się nieprzyjemnie zimno na myśl, jak na to zdarzenie zareaguje _alcalde_.

Z wysokości wzgórza, bezpiecznie chroniony cieniem drzewa, Zorro z satysfakcją obserwował kawalkadę żołnierzy i ich jeńców, zmierzającą w stronę Los Angeles. Wyglądało na to, że wydarzenia potoczyły się lepiej, niż oczekiwał. Był pewien, że mimo demonstracyjnie okazywanej przez de Soto obojętności, Sepulveda odebrał poprzedniego dnia solidną burę od _alcalde_ za rezygnację z pościgu, mógł więc spodziewać się przynajmniej próby pogoni przy następnym spotkaniu. Z drugiej strony on sam może nie został zbesztany za podjeżdżanie w pobliże żołnierzy, ale wymowne spojrzenie Victorii starczyło za całą awanturę i skutecznie przypomniało mu o ostrożności. Toteż tego ranka, gdy tylko zdał sobie sprawę, że niedaleko są żołnierze, ukrył się przy szlaku, chcąc starym sprawdzonym sposobem przepuścić potencjalny pościg przed siebie. Jednak przez to nie widział całego starcia, a gdy usłyszał strzały i zawrócił, ścigający i ścigani znikali już za zboczem wzgórza.

Wyglądało na to, że żołnierze poradzili sobie lepiej, niż można było tego oczekiwać, wiedząc, jakie mają kłopoty z walką w pueblo. Zorro po raz kolejny uświadomił sobie, jakim jest szczęściarzem, mając za żonę i sojuszniczkę kogoś tak sprytnego jak Victoria. Jednak teraz nie była to pora na rozważania. Patrol kierował się w stronę Los Angeles, więc on także ruszył. Lepiej byłoby, by powrót żołnierzy do Los Angeles był obserwowany przez Diego de la Vegę, a w tym celu musiał zdążyć z hacjendy do pueblo. Na szczęście żołnierze oszczędzali konie i nie spieszyli się. Zorro ponaglił Tornado, wybierając najprostszą drogę do ziem de la Vegów. Może nawet uda mu się napisać o tym patrolu artykuł.

X X X

Diego de la Vega przystanął niedaleko biura _alcalde_. Z tego miejsca miał doskonały widok na bramę garnizonu i mógł słyszeć wszystko, co będzie powiedziane. Spodziewał się powrotu patrolu znacznie wcześniej i zastanowił się przelotnie, co zatrzymywało ich tak długo. On sam się zjawił w Los Angeles zaraz po sjeście, a teraz było już późne popołudnie, kiedy żołnierze przejechali powoli pod bramą pueblo.

Nie było jednak czasu na pytanie. De Soto wyszedł na ganek przed biurem akurat w chwili, gdy Munoz zsuwał się z siodła.

– A więc?

– Szeregowy Munoz melduje powrót z patrolu, _alcalde_! – Żołnierzowi udało się wykrzesać z siebie odrobinę sprężystości. – Melduję, że po wymianie ognia i pościgu zatrzymaliśmy czterech _desperados_.

– Widzę… – De Soto przyjrzał się uważnie powiązanym więźniom. – Szeregowy, gdzie jest sierżant Mendoza?

– Sierżant…? Eeee… To znaczy… On… – zaczął jąkać się Munoz.

– Nie ma go w pueblo, jeśli o to chcieliście zapytać, szeregowy. – De Soto poinformował żołnierza zirytowanym tonem.

Diego wyprostował się, zaalarmowany. Mendozy nie ma w pueblo! Jak on mógł to przegapić?! Na to drugie pytanie znał odpowiedź. Tam, na wzgórzach, założył, że sierżant jedzie przodem, że zniknął mu już z pola widzenia. Nie policzył, ilu żołnierzy brało udział w ujęciu bandytów. Kiedy widział patrol, Mendoza z całą pewnością nim dowodził, Zorro bez trudu rozpoznawał jego korpulentną sylwetkę. Ale kiedy już ruszali w stronę pueblo… Z nieprzyjemnym dreszczem Diego uświadomił sobie, że nie widział sierżanta wśród żołnierzy. Teraz już wiedział, czemu Munoz i pozostali tak zwlekali z powrotem – czekali, by Mendoza do nich dołączył.

De Soto nie miał takich rozterek.

– Gdzie się rozstaliście z sierżantem, szeregowy? – spytał ostro.

– W czasie pościgu, _alcalde_. – Munoz wyprostował się odruchowo.

– Jak?

– Nie wiem, _alcalde_… Byliśmy pod ostrzałem. Kiedy doścignęliśmy bandytów, sierżanta z nami już nie było.

– Szukaliście go?

– Tak. Czekaliśmy, aż do nas dołączy, a gdy się nie zjawiał, cofnęliśmy się do miejsca, gdzie natknęliśmy się na bandytów.

– I?

– Nigdzie ani śladu, _alcalde_…

– Możecie mi wyjaśnić, Munoz, czemu to czekaliście?

– Sierżant nie jeździ najlepiej… – Munoz był wyraźnie nieszczęśliwy. – Myślałem, myśleliśmy, że jego wierzchowiec nie chce galopować…

– Że Mendoza się wlecze z tyłu, tak?

Zbolała mina żołnierza była jedyną odpowiedzią.

De Soto westchnął.

– Odprowadzić więźniów do aresztu – polecił. – Zadbać o konie. Jesteście na dziś zwolnieni z wart.

– _Gracias_, _alcalde_… Ale… sierżant…

– Sierżant Mendoza będzie się tłumaczył ze zgubienia oddziału, kiedy wróci – warknął de Soto i odszedł do swego gabinetu.

Munoz patrzył za nim przez chwilę, aż wreszcie z westchnieniem skierował się do bramy garnizonu.

– Mogę wam przeszkodzić? – odezwał się Diego.

– Kto? A, _don_ Diego!

Uśmiech żołnierza był szczery. Może nie był tak zaprzyjaźniony z młodym de la Vegą jak sierżant, ale odnosił się do niego bez niechęci. Diego nieraz zastanawiał się, na ile wpływ ma tu jego osobisty wdzięk, a na ile to, że żołnierz doskonale wiedział, iż opłaca mu się być uprzejmym dla kogoś, kogo żona dysponowała najlepszą kuchnią w Los Angeles.

– Chciałbym mieć trochę więcej informacji do _Guardiana_ o tych bandytach, no i słyszałem waszą rozmowę z _alcalde_ – wyjaśnił Diego. – Możecie mi coś więcej powiedzieć, co się mogło stać z sierżantem?

– Nie… – Munoz spochmurniał. – Mam nadzieję, że to nic poważnego. W końcu, gdyby spadł, znaleźlibyśmy go. Cofnęliśmy się aż do obozowiska bandytów, ale sierżanta nigdzie nie było.

– Jeśli koń mu się spłoszył…

– Myślicie, że go poniósł? To możliwe. Ale jeśli tak, to miał dosyć czasu, by go opanować i dogonić nas po drodze…

Diego pokręcił głową. Rzeczywiście, Mendoza powinien był dogonić swój patrol, nim ten dojechał do rogatek Los Angeles. Skoro tak się nie stało, coś musiało mu w tym przeszkodzić.

Victoria właśnie wyszła na werandę gospody.

– Muszę jechać do domu, Vi – usprawiedliwił się pospiesznie Diego.

– Co się stało?

– Mendoza nie wrócił z patrolu.

_Do__ñ__a_ de la Vega zerknęła zza ramienia męża na bramę garnizonu. Stąd można było dostrzec część wewnętrznego dziedzińca i krzątających się przy koniach żołnierzy.

– Jak to nie wrócił? – spytała.

– Ruszyli w pościg za _desperados_, Mendoza gdzieś zniknął. Byłem w pobliżu, ale też niczego nie zauważyłem…

– Rozumiem…

– Pół biedy, jeśli tylko sierżant błąka się gdzieś po okolicy, konno czy pieszo, ale jeśli coś mu się stało…

– Rozumiem, Diego – powtórzyła. – Jedź.

– Nie czekaj na mnie, dobrze?

– Nie martw się o mnie – odpowiedziała Victoria z pewnością w głowie. Pewnością, której wcale nie czuła.

X X X

Mimo wszystko Victoria miała zamiar dotrzymać obietnicy danej Diego i nie wyczekiwać w nocy jego powrotu. Wiedziała, że będzie szukał sierżanta tak długo, aż go nie odnajdzie, i spodziewała się, że wróci bardzo późno, a raczej bardzo wcześnie rano. Jednak nie przewidziała, że kto inny zauważy nieobecność Diego.

Przy kolacji _señora_ Mercedes była dziwnie niespokojna. Nie słyszała, co do niej mówiono, nie miała apetytu i co rusz popatrywała w stronę holu, jakby spodziewając się, że zaraz ktoś zjawi się w hacjendzie. Było to tak nietypowe zachowanie, że aż zwróciło uwagę _don_ Alejandro.

– Co się dzieje, Mercedes? – spytał, kiedy po raz kolejny zignorowała, co do niej mówił.

– Nic, nic… – odparła nieprzytomnie.

Starszy de la Vega nie nalegał, ale gdy po kolacji Mercedes wciąż wydawała się być nieobecna, powrócił do tematu. Tym razem skutecznie.

– Wolałabym tego nie mówić, Alejandro… – _Señora_ sprawiała wrażenie zażenowanej.

Siedziała wraz ze starszym de la Vegą w ogrodzie, przy karafce dobrego wina i drobnych przekąskach. Victoria wolała pozostać w salonie, jednak otwarte drzwi i okna sprawiały, że doskonale słyszała.

– To, mimo wszystko, rodzinna sprawa, a ja jednak jestem obca…

– Mercedes, jesteś moim gościem i moją przyjaciółką – nalegał _don_ Alejandro. – Jeśli cokolwiek leży ci na sercu, proszę, powiedz.

– Tak, ale…

– Tak?

– To może być dla ciebie niezbyt miłe…

– Och, Mercedes, Mercedes… Cóż to takiego? Zniosę to jak mężczyzna – zaśmiał się _caballero_.

– Chodzi o Diego…

Zaalarmowana tymi słowami Victoria zaczęła się przysłuchiwać uważniej rozmowie. O co mogło chodzić _señorze_?

– Cóż takiego znowu zmalował ten nicpoń, mój syn?

– Nie było go dziś na kolacji – odparła Mercedes ostrożnie. – Widziałam, że odjeżdża z pueblo przed wieczorem, ale nie zjawił się na kolacji i nie zostawił wiadomości, gdzie jest.

– Pewnie siedzi na wzgórzu z lunetą.

– Co wieczór? W ciągu dnia też znika, i to nieraz, zauważyłam to.

– Mercedes, Diego ma naprawdę sporo zajęć. Jeśli mi nie pomaga, to jest u _padre_ Beniteza, jeśli nie uczy dzieci w przykościelnej szkółce, to przygotowuje gazetę. A jeśli ma jeszcze wolną chwilę, to prowadzi swoje eksperymenty i badania. Skoro znika ci z oczu w ciągu dnia, to znaczy, że siedzi gdzieś z notesem i pisze. Albo maluje. Albo znów miesza te swoje proszki, czy co tam może robić jako chemik. Naprawdę, nie ma w tym nic podejrzanego, cokolwiek byś o tym nie myślała.

– To ty tak mówisz, Alejandro – westchnęła Mercedes. – Mam nadzieję, że się nie mylisz. Wiem, że dobrze wychowałeś tego chłopca, ale…

– Ale… – Głos starszego _caballero_ był znacznie chłodniejszy niż przed chwilą.

– Alejandro, nie oszukujmy się. Diego już zdążył udowodnić, że nie ma oporów przed łamaniem zasad, konwenanse są mu obce i wiecznie szuka innego życia niż to, jakie toczą jego rówieśnicy w Los Angeles. Masz prawo być dumny, gdy twój syn prowadzi gazetę czy poświęca swój czas na pomoc w kościele, ale czy pomyślałeś, że ta jego odmienność może objąć jeszcze inne dziedziny?

Victoria nie widziała starszego de la Vegi, ale przez moment zastanowiła się, jaki w tej chwili wyraz twarzy ma _don_ Alejandro. Ona sama nie wiedziała, czy wybuchnąć śmiechem, czy gniewem.

– Są zasady, których Diego nie złamie. – Głos starszego de la Vegi był zimny jak lód.

– Doprawdy? Alejandro, uwierz mi, nie chcę cię ranić, ale tego chłopaka należy wziąć w cugle! Pozwoliłeś, by się ożenił z Victorią. Dobrze. To rzeczywiście wspaniała kobieta, choć powinna bardziej dbać o swoje małżeństwo, ale teraz ona jest w ciąży. Mam ci przypomnieć, jak to czasem bywa? Nie, żebym oskarżała jakąś _donnę_, wierzę, że tu dziewczęta mają właściwe obyczaje, ale ile jest kobiet niskiego urodzenia, które chętnie by poprawiły swój byt przez romans z _caballero_? A Diego ma wyraźne inklinacje do osób niższych stanem. Nie pamiętasz już, jak to było z tobą? Jak się nazywała tamta kobieta?

– Mercedes, na litość boską, która kobieta?! – wybuchł _don_ Alejandro.

– Tamta służąca, w domu twoich teściów, w Madrycie… Nie mów mi, że zapomniałeś, jak cię ścigała.

– Nie zapomniałem. Ale skąd ty o tym wiesz?!

– Felicidad mi mówiła. – W głosie _señory_ Mercedes była pewna niedbałość, jakby wspominała o czymś, co było dla niej mało istotne. – Ona o wszystkim wiedziała. Skarżyła mi się, że Inez jest wobec niej zuchwała, bo liczy na twoją przychylność. O, właśnie mi się przypomniało. Inez jej było. Liczyła, że zostanie twoją utrzymanką, prawda?

– Zapomniałaś o czymś, Mercedes. – Victoria usłyszała skrzypnięcie fotela, co oznaczało, że _don_ Alejandro wstał. W jego głosie słyszała hamowany gniew i żal. – Nigdy nie szukałem innego towarzystwa w łożu niż Felicidad, a Diego jest taki sam jak ja. Victoria jest dla niego najważniejszą osobą i nigdy nikomu nie uda się go od niej odsunąć. Nie wiem, co sprawiło, że masz tak złe podejrzenia, ale nie kieruj ich w stronę mojego syna, zrozumiałaś?!

W salonie Victoria odetchnęła głęboko. Od czasu swego przyjazdu _señora_ Mercedes powoli stawała się dla de la Vegów uciążliwym domownikiem, a na pewno była kimś takim dla Victorii, której starsza kobieta coraz częściej czyniła mniej lub bardziej nieprzyjemne przytyki. Tylko dzięki temu, że szacunek wobec _don_ Alejandro zamykał usta _do__ñi_ de la Vega, nie doszło na razie do poważniejszej kłótni, jednak boleśnie przeżywała każde takie starcie. Diego uprzejmie ignorował uwagi _señory_, a jej obecność uważał za kłopotliwą głównie z powodu Zorro. Jedynie_ don_ Alejandro wydawał się być nieświadomy konfliktu i do tej pory traktował dawną znajomą z ogromną sympatią i sentymentem wypływającym ze wspomnień o Felicidad i czasie spędzonym w Madrycie, ale też dopiero po raz pierwszy zetknął się z jej skłonnością do poprawiania każdego dookoła. Teraz wyszedł, głośno zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi, jakby na znak, że nie ma ochoty dłużej słuchać absurdalnych oskarżeń pod adresem syna.

_Señora_ Mercedes także opuściła patio wracając, na nieszczęście Victorii, prosto do salonu.

– Słyszałaś. – To nie było pytanie.

– Słyszałam – odpowiedziała Victoria chłodno.

– I co ty masz do powiedzenia?

– Że wiem, gdzie jest Diego. Jak _don_ Alejandro powiedział, z lunetą na wzgórzach.

– I ty w to wierzysz?

– A czemu miałabym nie wierzyć?!

_Señora_ westchnęła ciężko. Ku zaskoczeniu Victorii nie wyglądała na rozgniewaną, lecz zatroskaną i ten wyraźnie okazywany smutek spowodował, że _do__ñ__a_ de la Vega nie wyszła z salonu.

– Och, dziecko, dziecko… Dziecko, dziecko – powtórzyła, siadając ciężko w fotelu. – Gdy patrzę na ciebie, płakać mi się chce.

– Czemu?

– Jesteś tak nieświadoma świata, tak naiwna… I taka uparta w swojej ślepocie na rzeczywistość.

Victorię zmroziło.

– To, jaka jestem, do tej pory nie przyniosło mi szkody – odpowiedziała ostrożnie. – Mam męża, który mnie kocha, oczekuję dziecka…

– Ale czy nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, że w miarę jak będą mijać lata, to nie wystarczy? Diego prędzej czy później będzie musiał więcej się kontaktować z innymi _caballeros_, a wtedy będziesz mu bardziej ciężarem niż wsparciem. Szanowany _caballero_ nie może mieć za żonę pół–Indianki, wieśniaczki, która w dodatku nie wie, kiedy zamilknąć, i która upiera się przy prowadzeniu gospody.

– Ty nie…

– Wiem, że to, co mówię, brzmi dla ciebie strasznie i uwłaczająco, ale taka jest prawda. Na miłość boską, dziewczyno, jesteś _do__ñ__ą_! Ubieraj się i zachowuj jak _doña_!

– Jestem _do__ñ__ą_. – Victoria uniosła dumnie głowę. – I nikt mi nie powie, że uwłaczam honorowi de la Vegów!

– Doprawdy? Nie możesz być tak niezależna, bo to jest wręcz obrazą i wystawiasz Diego na pośmiewisko.

Victoria podniosła się z fotela. Zimno, jakie ją ogarniało, sprawiło, że miała ochotę krzyczeć. Już nie obchodziło ją to, że Mercedes jest o tyle od niej starsza i że jest tak przygnębiona.

– Zostaw wreszcie w spokoju moje małżeństwo – wysyczała.

– Nie mogę zostawić… – Mercedes miała łzy w oczach. – Czy nie widzisz, że jeśli czegoś nie zrobisz, ono się rozpadnie? Dla kogoś tak bogatego i szanowanego jak Diego de la Vega nie będzie trudno odesłać taką żonę jak ty. Nawet z dzieckiem. Póki jego ojciec żyje, może się bawić w szkoły, gazety czy badania, ale gdy będzie musiał wybierać pomiędzy swoim dziedzictwem a tobą, wybierze schedę de la Vegów, to nie ulega wątpliwości. Już woli zajmować się innymi sprawami niż tobą. Pamiętaj, że Alejandro, mój Alejandro, nie będzie żył wiecznie. Musisz wykorzystać ten czas i stać się właściwą _do__ñ__ą_. To może cię uratuje…

Victoria cofnęła się do drzwi. To było gorsze niż wszystkie poprzednie przytyki _señory_. Mogła znieść uwagi o swoim stroju, mogła ignorować napomnienia, że nie powinna być taka samodzielna, ale nie potrafiła słuchać tego przepowiadania jej przyszłości. Zwłaszcza że czuła, jak bardzo prawdziwe są słowa _señory_ Mercedes, przynajmniej te o innych _caballeros_. Ale wciąż miała swoją dumę.

– Niczego nie zmienię – odpowiedziała. – Okłamałabym jego i siebie, gdybym coś takiego zrobiła. Wiem, jaki jest Diego, a on wie, jaka ja jestem. Inni _caballeros_ będą musieli się z tym pogodzić. A co do oddalania niewygodnej żony, to de la Vegowie są dumni ze swej lojalności wobec krwi. Diego nie odsunie od siebie matki swego dziecka. Jeśli nie wierzycie w nic innego, pamiętajcie o tym!

Odwróciła się i wyszła, starając się nie trzasnąć drzwiami. Musiała postępować godnie i spokojnie, nie uciekać do kryjówki w sypialni, przerażona i zapłakana.

CDN.


	8. Rozdział 8 Mendoza w tarapatach

_Od autora: Dziękuję za komentarze! To naprawdę mobilizuje! Co zaś się tyczy losu sierżanta, ten rozdział nam co nieco wyjaśni. _

* * *

**Rozdział 8. Mendoza w tarapatach**

* * *

Sierżant Mendoza jęknął z bólu. Gdzie był? Co się stało? Ćmienie w głowie niemal uniemożliwiało mu myślenie, czuł tylko, że leży w niewygodnej pozycji, że coś wgniata mu się w brzuch, a nogi rwą i mrowią. Nic nie widział. Spróbował mrugnąć i poczuł paniczny strach, gdy zorientował się, że mruga tylko jednym okiem. Sięgnął do twarzy. A raczej próbował sięgnąć, bo gdy poruszył ręką, coś mu ją przytrzymało. Szarpnął się przerażony i usłyszał dookoła siebie suche trzaski. Znieruchomiał, ale gdy nic więcej się nie działo, jeszcze raz spróbował się ruszyć. Znów rozległo się trzeszczenie, ale sierżant zdał sobie teraz sprawę, że leży wśród krzewów, zaplątany w kolczaste zarośla, i cierniste gałązki powbijały się w mundur. Wreszcie w otaczającej go ciemności wypatrzył jedno jaśniejsze miejsce i spróbował się poczołgać w tamtą stronę. Początkowo było mu trudno, gałęzie trzymały, drapały go po głowie, wyrywały włosy, szarpały za ubranie, ale w końcu, pojękując i wstrzymując oddech, zdołał się poruszyć i wydostać z chaszczy.

Wolny wreszcie, usiadł z jękiem. Ręce i nogi działały sprawnie, a kiedy obmacał twarz, trafił palcami na potężny skrzep zaschłej krwi, zalepiający oko. Pod spodem nic go nie bolało, co pozwoliło mu mieć nadzieję, że nie został oślepiony. Włosy też stanowiły jedną sztywną masę, w której dotykiem nie potrafił rozpoznać, czy to skrzepła krew, czy też liście i gałązki. Mundur był podarty, w sukno powbijały się kolce i śmiecie.

Sierżant rozejrzał się dookoła. Niewiele widział w panującej ciemności, ale to, co dostrzegł, wystarczało. Ani jednego człowieka, ani światła na horyzoncie, ani nawet wierzchowca. Był sam i nie wiedział, gdzie jest. Od chwili, gdy jego koń przestraszył się w trakcie pościgu i poniósł, nie zwracał uwagi na otoczenie, pochłonięty daremnymi próbami opanowania wierzchowca, próbami, jakie zakończyły się upadkiem gdzieś na stoku. A teraz nawet nie potrafił w mroku rozpoznać krajobrazu.

Koń też zniknął. Mendoza zgadywał, że jego wierzchowiec wyszedł bez szwanku z tej przygody i musiał pobiec gdzieś dalej. Pół biedy, jeśli skierował się do znajomej stajni w garnizonie, ale sierżant nie łudził się, że będzie mieć aż tyle szczęścia. Koń zapewne natknął się na dzikie konie, albo jakichś wędrowców, albo _vaqueros_, albo jeszcze kogoś, i tak czy inaczej pewnie nie myślał o powrocie w domowe pielesze.

– Niewdzięczne bydlę – mruknął sierżant, ale zaraz, wystraszony, uniósł dłoń do ust, tak obco zabrzmiał jego głos.

Podejrzewał, że byłoby bezpieczniej, gdyby nie hałasował. Ale koń był niewdzięczny. To prawda, że Mendoza go nie lubił, bo on w ogóle koni nie lubił i spadał z nich przy lada okazji, ale swojego wierzchowca karmił dobrze i czyścił, i nie zmuszał do galopu, a przynajmniej nie bez poważnego powodu. Nie oczekiwał po nim lojalności takiej, jaką okazywał Tornado, ale koń mógł zostać i poczekać, myślał rozżalony. Nie uświadamiał sobie, że spadł, a właściwie stoczył się z dość wysokiej skarpy. Jego wałach, nawet gdyby został w miejscu, gdzie stracił jeźdźca, czekałby na niego na jej szczycie.

Mendoza jeszcze raz rozejrzał się niespokojnie. W tej chwili żałował już, że wylazł z krzaków. Wprawdzie było tam twardo, a kolczaste gałęzie czepiały się ubrania i kłuły w każde odsłonięte miejsce, ale tu, na zewnątrz, było niebezpiecznie. Sierżant bał się ciemności. W mroku nocy nie można było powiedzieć, kto i co się gdzieś kryje, kto i co mu się przygląda, ani też kto i co może mu zrobić krzywdę. Swojskie śpiewy świerszczy i cykad mogły zagłuszać odgłosy czegoś groźnego. Z narastającą paniką Mendoza zdał sobie sprawę, że tu, na pustkowiach, można natknąć się na kojoty albo nawet kuguara. Pewnie będą w stanie go wywęszyć, takiego pokrwawionego i obolałego, a on ich z pewnością nie zobaczy ani nie usłyszy.

Musiał uciekać. Musiał dotrzeć jak najprędzej do Los Angeles. Do świateł gospody i garnizonu, do wąskiego łóżka w koszarowej sypialni i hałasów za oknem. Chlipnął na wspomnienie _tamales_ w gospodzie i zdał sobie sprawę, że jeśli zostanie tu, w tych zaroślach, może już nigdy ich nie skosztować. Nie wiedział, dokąd iść, ale trzeba było iść. Kiedy popatrzył na niebo, przypomniał sobie rozmowę z _don_ Diego. Tamtego wieczoru młody de la Vega był zafascynowany jakimś zjawiskiem astronomicznym, podobno całą poprzednią noc spędził wpatrując się w gwiazdy i na prośbę sierżanta opowiedział mu o nich co nieco. _To jest Wielki Wóz, _mówił,_ nazywają go też Niedźwiedzicą. Widzicie, sierżancie, te cztery gwiazdy i tamte trzy, ułożone w kształt rondla…_

Rondel! Ten kształt Mendoza potrafił rozpoznać z łatwością. Gdy zadarł głowę, dostrzegł na niebie znajomy zarys i od razu poczuł się pewniej. Jednak w tej ciemności było coś, co mogło mu pomóc. Los Angeles jest na zachód, więc on będzie musiał… Podniósł się z trudem i skręcił w lewo. Jeśli dobrze zapamiętał, co mówił _don_ Diego, to jeśli będzie miał wciąż ten „rondel" po lewej ręce, powinien dotrzeć do pueblo, albo przynajmniej do gościńca. A stamtąd już zdoła wrócić do domu.

Jednak godziny, jak się wydawało sierżantowi, mijały, a nie dostrzegał niczego, co mogłoby go poprowadzić do Los Angeles. Maszerował z trudem. Stłuczenia i otarcia wciąż mu dokuczały, a w ciemności nieustannie potykał się o kępy trawy, korzenie drzew czy jakieś ukryte przed jego wzrokiem nory. Ciężko było mu też utrzymać kierunek w pofalowanym terenie i parokrotnie był już przekonany, że zmylił drogę. Musiał wtedy mozolnie wydrapywać się z dolinki na zbocze wzgórza, by przekonać się, z której strony jest ten kuszący kształt rondla, jaki ma go zaprowadzić do domu. Jednak coraz mniej w to już wierzył. Kilka razy upadł, czy to źle oceniając nachylenie stoku, czy też potykając się tak pechowo. Za każdym razem ciężej mu było wstać i coraz bardziej był pewien, że się pomylił, że nie idzie do Los Angeles, ale gdzieś na pustkowia, gdzie żyją tylko pumy, kojoty i Indianie.

Kiedy zauważył poblask, miał wrażenie, że mylą go zmęczone oczy. Na lewo od niego, w głębi dolinki, skalna ściana jarzyła się miękkim, odbitym światłem ogniska. W tamtym momencie sierżant nie pomyślał, kto może palić ogień na takim pustkowiu, a gdyby ktoś go o to zapytał, pewnie usłyszałby niecierpliwą odpowiedź, że niejedni _vaqueros_ spędzają noce z dala od hacjend, strzegąc stad. W tej jednej chwili dla Mendozy liczyło się tylko to, że był ogień i ludzie, obietnica ciepła, strawy, a przede wszystkim ochrony przed tym, co mogło kryć się w ciemnościach.

Z trudem, potykając się, czasem zjeżdżając wraz z lawiną drobnych kamyczków, sierżant ruszył w stronę kuszącego blasku. Przyspieszał z każdym krokiem, aż wreszcie wpadł zdyszany w krąg światła.

– A wy kto?

– Ja… –zająknął się sierżant.

Dopiero teraz zobaczył, że trzej mężczyźni siedzący przy ognisku są zbyt obszarpani, nawet jak na _vaqueros_. Zrozumiał nagle, że jeśli przyzna się do tego, kim jest, zginie, ale był zbyt zmęczony, by wymyślić jakieś kłamstwo. Nie, żeby potrafił. Kłamanie nigdy nie szło mu zbyt sprawnie.

– To dezerter, Paco – odezwał się ktoś za jego plecami.

Mendoza zdał sobie sprawę, że gdyby chciał uciekać, byłoby to dla niego wyrokiem śmierci.

– Co, jesteś dezerterem? – Jeden z trójki, zapewne ów Paco, podniósł się i przeszedł obok ogniska.

– T–tak…

– Chodź tu bliżej! – Paco bezceremonialnie szarpnął Mendozę za kołnierz, przyciągając do ognia. – No, faktycznie. Na żołnierza to ty nie wyglądasz.

Sierżant zdał sobie sprawę, że jego mundur, a raczej to, co z niego zostało, prezentuje się okropnie. Kurtka była poszarpana i pokrwawiona, pełna rozdarć i plam z błota, a spodnie były w nie lepszym stanie.

– Chyba nie tyle zdezerterował, co go wywalili – zaśmiał się drugi z _desperados_. – Toż ta łamaga nie ma nawet broni!

Pozostali zarechotali krótkim śmieszkiem, ale zaraz spoważnieli.

– No, żołnierzu – odezwał się znowu Paco. – Skąd jesteś?

– Los Angeles. – Mendoza nie widział powodu, by to przemilczać. Jeśli będzie w miarę szczery, myślał, nie będą go tak dokładnie przepytywać.

– Los Angeles? – zastanowił się mężczyzna. – To tam, gdzie jeden bandyta wodzi za nos cały garnizon?

Sierżant przez chwilę myślał, o kim ten człowiek mówi. O _alcalde_? O Zorro?

– Zorro nie jest bandytą! – zaprotestował w końcu. Odpowiedział mu istny huragan śmiechu.

– Ta, nie jest, nie jest… To teraz już wiadomo, czemu cię wyrzucili – wykrztusił w końcu Paco. – Dobra, siadaj tam! – Wskazał miejsce przy ognisku. – Bliżej, bliżej, chcemy cię dobrze widzieć.

Mendoza usiadł posłusznie, przestraszony, ale też trochę wdzięczny, że nie dzieje mu się nic złego. Mimo wszystko tu, przy ogniu, czuł się pewniej niż w nocnej ciemności. Na tyle pewnie, że głośno zaburczało mu w brzuchu.

Bandyci zareagowali na ten dźwięk kolejnym wybuchem śmiechu. Widocznie głodny, obszarpany i pokrwawiony żołnierz wydawał im się zabawny. Mendoza też się niepewnie uśmiechał, wciąż czując, że w każdej chwili ich wesołość może stać się groźna.

– Na, masz! Bo padniesz nam z głodu. – Paco pogrzebał w torbie i wręczył sierżantowi kawałek suchara.

Mendoza przyjął go z nieartykułowanym podziękowaniem i zaczął pospiesznie jeść. Suchar był zawilgotniały, mdły w smaku i trącący stęchlizną, ale to nie było dla sierżanta tak ważne jak to, że wreszcie mógł coś zjeść. Musiał przy tym dosyć żałośnie wyglądać, bo rozbawiony Paco wręczył mu drugi kawałek.

– Jedz, jedz, nie żałuj sobie. Jutro będziesz jadł coś lepszego…

– Co? – wykrztusił Mendoza.

– A na co masz ochotę? _Tamales_, _enchiladas_, chili… Zobaczymy, co będzie w gospodzie.

– _Tamales_… – Mendoza przełknął ślinę na samo wspomnienie. Zaraz jednak zreflektował się i spojrzał z przestrachem na rozmówcę. – Ale wy nie…?

– A co? Nie możesz się tam pokazać, co? Nie bój się, nikt ci nic nie zrobi. Obronimy cię. Widzisz, my nie jesteśmy bandytami, prawda, chłopcy? – Paco mrugnął do swoich towarzyszy. Odpowiedziały mu potakujące pomruki i burkliwe przytaknięcia. – My jesteśmy rewolucjonistami…

– Zamknij się, Paco – odezwał się nieoczekiwanie jeden z mężczyzn.

Mendoza zorientował się, że to ten, który wcześniej stał w ciemności, za jego plecami. Teraz też trzymał się przy granicy światła z ogniska.

– A bo co? Nie mówię prawdy? – Paco nie przejął się tym poleceniem.

Mężczyzna chyba też nie bardzo się tym martwił, bo nie podejmował tematu. Mendoza przełknął kawałek suchara.

– Nie wiedziałem, że rewolucja… – powiedział niepewnie.

– Rewolucja będzie już niedługo – uśmiechnął się do niego Paco. – A potem już nikt nie będzie wyrzucał ze służby takich dobrych żołnierzy jak ty. I będziesz miał żarcia tyle, ile zapragniesz.

– Naprawdę?

– Naprawdę. Nie słyszałeś o Correnie?

– Nie…

– To usłyszysz o nim, a pewnie i zobaczysz, bo się do niego wybieramy. Tylko nie możemy iść z pustymi rękoma, więc najpierw złożymy wizytę w Los Angeles.

– Paco… – W głosie mężczyzny na uboczu zabrzmiała tym razem groźba, ale Paco nadal się tym nie przejął.

– No, czego chcesz, Jose? – obruszył się. – On się nam przyda. Przecież sam mówiłeś, że Correna potrzebuje zapasów.

– Za dużo gadasz.

Paco wzruszył ramionami.

– Tak już mam, _mano_. A szkody z tego nie będzie. No bo powiedz nam, _amigo_… – Nachylił się nad sierżantem. – Nie chcesz wyrównać rachunków ze swoim dowódcą?

Mendoza gwałtownie przełknął ślinę, z przerażeniem pojmując, że odmowa nie wchodziła w grę. Paco i jego towarzysze mogli się śmiać i żartować, ale sierżant był pewien, że gdyby wiedzieli, że mają do czynienia z żołnierzem, a nie dezerterem, potraktowaliby go inaczej.

– Chcę… – odparł niepewnie, żałując, że w ogóle zobaczył to ognisko.

X X X

Zorro szybko się zorientował, że pomysł, by wrócić na miejsce potyczki z _desperados_ i stamtąd zacząć poszukiwania sierżanta, był może i dobry w teorii, ale nie do zrealizowania w praktyce. Musiał szczerze przyznać, że kiedy miesiące temu poszukiwał Dolores, miał po swej stronie księżyc w pełni i ograniczoną przestrzeń kanionów, ale udało mu się to tylko dzięki temu, że _donna_ Escobedo uciekała na zaczynającej grzać się klaczy. Gdyby nie to, że wywęszył ją Tornado, nie zdołałby jej wytropić. Tym razem noc była pogodna, ale bezksiężycowa, na wzgórzach zarośla i laski tworzyły mnóstwo kryjówek, a od miejsca obozu bandytów można było podążyć w każdą możliwą stronę. Prócz tego mógł się z sierżantem rozminąć po drodze. Zorro dość szybko zawrócił więc do Los Angeles, ale tam Felipe nie miał dla niego dobrych wieści. Mendoza nie wrócił po zmierzchu do garnizonu, jedynie jakiś peon przyprowadził jego konia, a w dodatku Felipe był za daleko, by usłyszeć wyjaśnienia, gdzie wierzchowiec został schwytany. Sytuacja stawała się coraz bardziej beznadziejna. Gdyby nie to, że poczucie winy i niepokój o sierżanta nie pozwoliłyby Zorro spokojnie usiedzieć w domu, zawróciłby od razu do hacjendy. A tak krążył w ciemności, czujnie nasłuchując nocnych hałasów i licząc godziny do świtu. W końcu, zmęczony, położył się pod drzewem. Wracanie do jaskini nie miało sensu. W jej zaciszu mógł się nie spostrzec, ile czasu minęło, nawet jeśli chodziło tylko o kilka godzin drzemki. Victoria też zapewne nie czekała na niego, tak jak ją prosił. Jeśli więc chciał być tutaj, jak tylko się rozwidni, mógł zdrzemnąć się na ziemi.

Przed świtem Zorro otrząsnął się ze snu. Peleryna nasiąkła nieco wilgocią, ale noc była cieplejsza, niż się spodziewał. Niebo jaśniało coraz bardziej, kiedy dzielił się sucharem z Tornado, porządkował ogłowie i grzywę wierzchowca i sprawdzał, czy proch nie zamókł. Może Mendoza błąkał się gdzieś po wzgórzach, może gdzieś spadł, ale Zorro wolał być przygotowany na każdą ewentualność. Także tą, że będzie musiał walczyć, czy to z żołnierzami, czy grupą _desperados_.

Tym razem poszukiwania szły naprawdę szybko. W szarym świetle przed wschodem słońca Zorro nie miał kłopotów z odnalezieniem miejsca, gdzie coś spłoszyło konia sierżanta. Widać było jeszcze na suchej ziemi, jak w grupie pędzących wierzchowców jeden odskakuje w bok. Kilka ciemnych plamek na trawie wyjaśniało, co było tego przyczyną – zabłąkana kula musnęła zwierzę. Teraz Zorro doskonale rozumiał tą nagłą panikę. Sam Tornado nie wytrzymał kiedyś takiego draśnięcia, a jego popłoch kosztował Zorro sporo krwi, bólu i rozpaczy, nie mówiąc już o przerażeniu i żałobie ludzi w Los Angeles. I choć do tej pory Zorro śmiał się, wspominając, jak przeraził Luisa Ramone swoim „zmartwychwstaniem", wtedy nie było mu wesoło.

Ślad prowadził dalej. Spłoszone konie zwykle trzymają się razem, ale ten skręcił zaraz pomiędzy krzewy. Wystraszony nagłym bólem i nieoczekiwaną samotnością wierzchowiec pędził naprzód, obojętny na próby powstrzymania czy uspokojenia. Mendoza nie był dostatecznie dobrym jeźdźcem, by kontrolować ten cwał czy próbować go wyciszyć. Raczej dokładał starań, by utrzymać się w siodle.

Trop doprowadził Zorro do niewielkiego, zdradliwego urwiska. Wzgórze osunęło się tu kiedyś, czy to przez wstrząs, czy podczas jakiejś ulewy, ale stało się to na tyle dawno, że strome zbocze zarosło krzewami. Ślad konia urywał się tu w wyszarpanych w ziemi dziurach i dołach. Koń musiał stracić grunt pod nogami, zsunąć się, złapać równowagę i wyrwać z powrotem do góry. Ślady kopyt, poznaczone zaschniętymi kropelkami krwi, odchodziły z tego miejsca w stronę wzgórz.

Zorro nie podążył za nimi. Usiedzieć w siodle podczas takiej ekwilibrystyki, jaka miała tu miejsce, mógł tylko ktoś znacznie lepiej jeżdżący niż Mendoza. Poza tym nie trzeba było sokolego wzroku, by dostrzec poniżej połamanych przez konia krzewów dalsze złamane gałązki i strzępki niebieskiej i czerwonej wełny, zaczepione o ciernie. Koń wyrwał się na górę zbocza i pobiegł dalej, jego jeździec stoczył się w dół. Zorro tylko westchnął, widząc ślad niknący w zaroślach i zaczął rozglądać się za miejscem, gdzie można było zjechać.

X X X

Sierżant Mendoza zatrzymał się pod ścianą domu. Zbliżała się sjesta i Los Angeles już powoli zasypiało w południowym upale. Plac był pusty, drzwi gospody jeszcze otwarte, ale na werandzie kiwał się tylko sennie jeden peon. Wartownik w bramie garnizonu schronił się w cień niewielkiego daszku i z zaułka, gdzie stał sierżant, można było zobaczyć tylko niebieski mundur.

– No, _mano_? – Paco szturchnął go w ramię. – Jak to wygląda?

– Wartownik w bramie – odparł Mendoza. – I pewnie _caballeros_ w gospodzie.

– Gospodą to ty się nie martw. Nie ucieknie. Dostaniesz te swoje _tamales_. Ale teraz pokaż nam wejście do garnizonu i ten magazyn, jak się umawialiśmy.

Mendoza nerwowo przełknął ślinę i poluzował już i tak odpięty kołnierzyk munduru. To prawda, umówili się. Ale wtedy, w nocy, nie miał większego wyboru. A właściwie, by być szczerym, to nadal go nie miał. Od chwili, kiedy zażądali od niego pomocy przy kradzieży w garnizonie, rozpaczliwie kombinował, jak tego uniknąć, ale bezskutecznie. Paco i jego kompani byli zbyt sprytni, jak dla jednego głodnego i zmęczonego sierżanta.

– Nie mędrkuj, _mano_. – Wyglądało na to, że Paco domyślał się, co chodziło Mendozie po głowie.

Sierżant odetchnął i ruszył do bramy, modląc się, by na warcie stał Sepulveda czy któryś z tych nowych, upartych i zapalonych do walki żołnierzy. Taki, który go trzaśnie, ogłuszy i podniesie raban na całe pueblo. Niestety, gdy był już o kilka kroków od wejścia, wartujący wyjrzał spod daszka i okazało się, że to Garcia, jeden z żołnierzy, którzy poprzedniego dnia jechali z nim na patrol.

– Sierżancie?! – zdziwił się i ucieszył jednocześnie.

Nim Mendoza zdążył dać mu jakiś znak, nie, żeby wiedział, jak taki znak mógłby wyglądać, by jednocześnie nie ściągnął na niego ataku Paco, Jose wyprzedził go i wepchnął Garcię z powrotem w cień.

– Nie zabijaj go! – jęknął Mendoza, ale wydawało się, że jest już za późno.

Głuchy stuk, jęk i żołnierz osunął się bezwładnie.

– A co? Żal ci? – Jose odwrócił się w jego stronę.

Sierżant nie mógł nie dostrzec noża w ręce _desperado_ i tego, że na ostrzu była krew.

– Ja… – zająknął się.

– Nie mazgaj się, _mano_. – Paco złapał Mendozę pod rękę i pociągnął na podwórzec. – To jest wojna! My albo oni! A ty jesteś z nami, prawda?

Mendoza nie odpowiedział. Było mu niedobrze, zimno, szumiało w uszach. Już wielokrotnie widział przecież śmierć, ale teraz, kiedy Garcia, przyjazny, wesoły Garcia, który nigdy nie kpił ze swego przełożonego…

Szarpnięcie uświadomiło sierżantowi, że nie może zemdleć i że jeśli nie zacznie reagować, podzieli los szeregowca.

– Już… już… – wymamrotał.

– To gdzie ta zbrojownia?

– Już prowadzę… Trzeba mieć klucze…

Poszedł chwiejnie w stronę kwatery _alcalde_, łudząc się przez moment, że de Soto będzie w swoim gabinecie. On nie zawahałby się, gdyby dostrzegł zagrożenie, tego Mendoza był pewien.

Jednak gabinet był cichy i pusty. Nikt nie przeszkodził mu w zdjęciu kluczy.

– To te?

– Tak…

– Głowa do góry, _amigo_! – Paco uznał, że musi podnieść na duchu niechętnego kompana. – Pomyśl o tym całym winie i pięknych _señoritach_, jakie będą cię fetować! Gdzie te muszkiety?

– Już prowadzę… W stajni jest wóz, będzie można go załadować…

– Wóz? Ty to masz łeb! Bystry z ciebie chłopak! Aż dziw, że cię wywalili. Pewnie za bardzo pyskowałeś, co?

Drzwi do zbrojowni były małe i solidnie okute. W zamierzeniu miały wytrzymać nie tylko prosty łom czy siekierę, ale i wysadzenie beczułki prochu. Cała zbrojownia była zresztą tak zbudowana – niewielki, przysadzisty budyneczek, z jednym malutkim oknem pod dachem, przypominał głaz czy skorupę żółwia. Miał znieść ulewę, pożar, wybuch, ostrzał z armaty i utrzymać swą cenną zawartość nienaruszoną. Potężne klucze pozwalały zwolnić masywne zasuwy.

Ręce sierżanta zbyt drżały, by mógł trafić kluczem do dziurki, więc Jose bezceremonialnie wyjął mu go z dłoni i sam się pochylił nad zamkiem. Mendoza cofnął się o krok. Miał lodowatą pewność, że kiedy tylko jego nieproszeni towarzysze wyniosą zawartość magazynu, zostawią w nim jego ciało, tak jak porzucili Garcię w budce wartowniczej. Zostało mu więc niewiele czasu, a nie miał, zupełnie nie miał pomysłu, jak się uratować.

W tym samym momencie jego wzrok przyciągnęło lśnienie miedzi. Zawieszony na wbitym w słup haku wypolerowany kociołek błyszczał kusząco. Nagle Mendoza uświadomił sobie, że przecież patrzy na alarmowy sygnał, który miał zwoływać żołnierzy w razie pojawienia się Zorro. Zdał też sobie sprawę, że nieszczęsny Garcia był na warcie, bo poprzedniego dnia jego patrol złapał bandę. W nagrodę dostali od _alcalde_ dzień bez wyjazdu, dzień odpoczynku. A to oznaczało, że gdzieś w koszarach czy gospodzie siedzą jeszcze Munoz i trzej inni żołnierze. Nie był sam.

– _Santa_ _Maria_… – wymamrotał.

Zanim Paco, czy którykolwiek z pozostałych _desperados_ zdążył się obejrzeć, Mendoza stał już przy słupie. Pałki nie było, więc zerwał kociołek z haka. Jedno uderzenie o mur i podwórko garnizonu rozbrzmiało metalicznym dźwiękiem.

– _Que_ _diablo_?… – obejrzał się Paco. – _Hijo_ _de_ _puta_! – warknął, gdy zobaczył kociołek w ręku Mendozy. – Toś ty taki spryciarz?

Gdy bandyta ruszył w jego kierunku, sierżant postąpił krok do tyłu, obronnie unosząc kociołek przed sobą, ale zaraz znów uderzył garnkiem o mur, i jeszcze raz, gdy cofał się w stronę bramy, w nadziei, że zaraz ktoś usłyszy ten sygnał, ktoś przybiegnie.

Nikt jednak nie nadbiegał, a Paco był coraz bliżej. Za jego plecami Mendoza widział Jose, który uporał się już z zamkiem i właśnie otwierał drzwi magazynu. Jego dwaj kompani nie zwracali uwagi na sierżanta, widocznie będąc pewni, że Paco poradzi sobie z żołnierzem.

Nagle przerażonemu Mendozie przypomniała się opowieść _señory_ Antonii, że do _doñi_ de la Vega lepiej było nie podchodzić, kiedy miała w ręku patelnię. A skoro patelnię, to czemu nie kociołek? Uświadomił sobie, że nie jest tak całkiem bezbronny, więc kiedy bandyta był już tylko o krok od niego, rozpaczliwie machnął kociołkiem.

Z metalicznym trzaskiem wytrącił nóż z ręki Paco, ale to było jedyne zwycięstwo, bo bandyta zamachnął się drugą ręką. Cios na odlew trafił sierżanta w podbródek i zwalił oszołomionego na ziemię. Jak przez mgłę widział, że _desperado_ schyla się po wytrącony nóż. Spróbował się wyrwać, ale Paco przygniótł go kolanami. Ostrze błysnęło, Mendoza próbował złapać bandytę za rękę, ale nóż zbliżał się nieubłaganie…

– _Madre_ _de_ _Dios_…

Tylko tyle zdołał wykrztusić z siebie sierżant, gdy szarpnięty za kołnierz Paco poleciał nagle w tył, stracił równowagę, zderzył się z murem i legł pod nim, nieprzytomny, a jego napastnik uderzeniem bicza odciągnął od drzwi magazynu drugiego _desperado_. Oszołomiony Mendoza widział plecy nieoczekiwanego ratownika, czarny kapelusz i takąż pelerynę.

– Zorro…

Sierżant podniósł się na kolana tylko po to, by zobaczyć, jak drugi i trzeci z bandytów lądują ogłuszeni pod murem, a wychodzący z magazynu Jose łapie za szpadę. Do walki jednak nie doszło, bo w następnej chwili od bramy rozbrzmiały krzyki nadbiegających żołnierzy. Zorro uniósł dłoń do kapelusza w beztroskim salucie, zwinnie wskoczył na niski daszek najbliższej komórki, a stamtąd na dach magazynu. Gdy Munoz i pozostali żołnierze wpadli na placyk, banita raz jeszcze ukłonił im się z dachu i zniknął za kalenicą.

Munoz nie miał wątpliwości, co się stało. Obszarpany Mendoza klęczący pod ścianą, trzech nieprzytomnych mężczyzn rozrzuconych po podwórku, czwarty w otwartych drzwiach zbrojowni, z pałaszem w jednej dłoni i kilkoma muszkietami tulonymi drugą ręką… Jose nie zdołał zrobić kroku, jak został schwytany, a sam Munoz przykląkł przy sierżancie.

– Sierżancie, wszystko w porządku?

– Garcia… Zabili Garcię…

– _Hijos_… – Munoz obejrzał się z wściekłością w oczach na kolegów wiążących właśnie Jose. – Który?

– Tamten… – Mendoza wstał chwiejnie.

– Co tu się dzieje? – Chłodny głos de Soto nie pozostawiał wątpliwości, że _alcalde_ chce natychmiast poznać powody alarmu.

– Sierżant Mendoza melduje się w garnizonie.

– Wreszcie wróciliście, sierżancie, co? – _Alcalde_ rozejrzał się dookoła. – Wyście podnieśli alarm?

– _Si_, _alcalde_. Ci _desperados_…

– Raport potem – przerwał sierżantowi de Soto. – Idźcie się ogarnąć! – rzucił, a gdy oniemiały Mendoza nie zareagował, dodał gniewnie. – No, już, ruszajcie, jak nie chcecie, bym wam wlepił karcer za wygląd!

CDN.


	9. Rozdział 9 Nowe prawo

_Od autora: Filipinko – owszem, przyszłość Los Angeles zapowiada się ciekawie, i to bardzo. A na razie alcalde musi wyciągnąć wnioski z tego, co się wydarzyło. _

_Jeszcze raz dziękuję za komentarze!_

* * *

**Rozdział 9. Nowe prawo**

* * *

Kiedy Diego de la Vega wjechał na plac w Los Angeles, więcej niż połowa mieszkańców pueblo, mimo pory sjesty, tłoczyła się na werandzie gospody. Między strojami _caballeros_ i koszulami peonów można było dostrzec niebieskie mundury żołnierzy.

– Co się stało? – Diego zapytał pierwszego napotkanego człowieka.

– Napad był… – Zagadnięty nie odwrócił się od okna, jakby wewnątrz gospody rozgrywało się coś niezmiernie ciekawego.

Diego zdołał zajrzeć nad jego głową i przekonał się, że faktycznie, wewnątrz działy się interesujące rzeczy.

De Soto, ubrany w mundur i z lekka poczerwieniały, przesłuchiwał właśnie sierżanta. Sam Mendoza zaś, zmizerowany, z twarzą poznaczoną zadrapaniami i sińcami, opowiadał, jak musiał wprowadzić _desperados_ do garnizonu.

– …musiałem wejść do waszego gabinetu, _alcalde_, i wziąć klucze… – mówił.

Diego cofnął się od okna i ruszył do drzwi kuchennych. Zeznania sierżanta były ważne, ale jeszcze ważniejsze będą decyzje de Soto. Jeśli chciał je usłyszeć, lepiej, by był wewnątrz sali gospody.

Był już w kuchni, gdy ktoś go złapał za rękaw. Bez zaskoczenia zorientował się, że to Felipe, który przyjechał rano do pueblo, trochę po to, by spotkać się z Aną, a po części, by obserwować, co się dzieje w garnizonie. Teraz wręczył Diego świstek papieru, zapisany równym, zgrabnym pismem.

– Dzięki, Felipe – uśmiechnął się młody de la Vega. Chłopak wysłuchał całych zeznań sierżanta, pilnie notując, i teraz wręczył mu te zapiski. – Proszę, proszę… – Diego uniósł brwi.

Część notatek nadawała się do artykułu w _Guardianie_, ale teraz interesujące było co innego. Nieproszeni towarzysze Mendozy określali siebie jako rewolucjonistów, jeden z nich wymienił nazwisko Correny. To było istotne…

Mendoza skończył już mówić i teraz sala w gospodzie rozbrzmiewała szmerem rozmów. Nikt jednak nie zwracał się bezpośrednio do sierżanta, ani nie pytał _alcalde_. De Soto popijał wino, wyraźnie zamyślony i pozornie obojętny na panujący dookoła gwar. Zapewne chciał coś ogłosić, ale potrzebował czasu, by wyglądało to na decyzję podjętą po długim namyśle.

Wreszcie wstał, a w sali zapanowała cisza. Diego zauważył, że Ignacio mimo wszystko cieszył się pewnym szacunkiem mieszkańców. Ramone musiałby stukać, dzwonić czy krzyczeć, by pozwolono mu mówić.

– Po rozważeniu wszystkich okoliczności – przemówił _alcalde_ – chcę oznajmić, że sierżant Mendoza nie jest winny dezercji, niedbałości czy współpracy z bandytami.

Mendoza odetchnął głęboko i zamrugał oczyma, jakby przepędzając nieoczekiwane łzy.

– Po drugie – mówił dalej de Soto – ponieważ za ujęcie trzech z pochwyconych bandytów są wyznaczone nagrody, sierżant Mendoza otrzyma z nich trzecią część, jako ten, który najbardziej przyłożył się do aresztowania, oraz w uznaniu za swoją odwagę i poświęcenie.

Sierżant wyprostował się dumnie i poprawił kurtkę mundurową. Jeśli przed chwilą był szczęśliwy i pełen wdzięczności, tak teraz jeszcze pękał z dumy.

– Dwie trzecie nagrody zostaną podzielone pomiędzy pozostałych żołnierzy z patrolu – dokończył _alcalde_.

Munoz i dwaj inni żołnierze wyprostowali się gwałtownie.

Diego nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. Mendozie bardzo się ta nagroda należała, tak samo jego kolegom. A Ignacio postąpił bardzo mądrze, oddając ją żołnierzom. Ich lojalność wobec niego rosła, będą też zmotywowani do lepszej służby… Uśmiech młodego de la Vegi przybladł. Od niechęci żołnierzy do _alcalde_ zależało bardzo wiele.

– Nagroda zostanie wypłacona, jak tylko gubernator przyśle pieniądze.

– _Si_, _alcalde_! – przytaknęli unisono żołnierze.

– Co się tyczy pochwyconych bandytów… Szafot ma stanąć do wieczora, egzekucja odbędzie się jutro rano. – De Soto niedbale strzepnął rękawiczkę.

Zebrani w gospodzie spoważnieli, szepty i śmiechy gdzieś z tyłu, w tłumie, zamarły. W Los Angeles nie przyjmowano obojętnie wyroków śmierci.

– Wybaczcie mi, _don_ Ignacio – odezwał się nieoczekiwanie Diego – ale czy nie byłoby lepiej wpierw przesłuchać pojmanych?

– Co macie na myśli, de la Vega?

– Sierżant wspominał, że mówili oni o jakimś rewolucjoniście, niejakim Correnie. Czy nie byłoby dobrze dowiedzieć się, gdzie ten Correna obecnie przebywa?

De Soto szarpnął brodę z namysłem.

– Perspektywa szubienicy powinna ich nakłonić do zeznań – oświadczył wreszcie sucho. – Powiedz wprost, de la Vega, czego chcesz!

– Byście rozważyli, czy nie warto odesłać tych ludzi do Monterey. Ich wiedza może być cenna także dla gubernatora.

– A ja już myślałem, że chcecie wybronić ich od stryczka – zaśmiał się _alcalde_.

Diego z powagą pokręcił głową.

– Nie mogę tego powiedzieć… – zawahał się, ale dokończył – _don_ Ignacio.

De Soto przez chwilę przyglądał mu się uważnie, jakby chciał odgadnąć, czy jego dawny kolega mówi poważnie, czy też to jakaś subtelna drwina de la Vegi, aż wreszcie odwrócił wzrok.

– To dobrze, bo egzekucja tak czy tak się odbędzie. Nie mam zamiaru jej odwlekać.

– Ależ _alcalde_… – odezwał się któryś z _caballeros_.

– Mogę wysłać gubernatorowi zeznania tych łajdaków – prychnął de Soto – ale nie mam zamiaru ryzykować, że się wykpią od stryczka, uciekając gdzieś po drodze. Może to, co powiedzą, pozwoli złapać tego Correnę, ale nie osłabię obrony pueblo, odsyłając z nimi eskortę żołnierzy. Nie, kiedy już jednego straciłem! To chyba jest zrozumiałe?!

Gniewnej tyradzie _alcalde_ odpowiedziały przytłumione przytaknięcia. Bez entuzjazmu, ale też bez niechęci. Argumenty de Soto przemówiły do ludzi. Jeden Diego wydawał się być zasmucony, ale na to nikt nie zwrócił większej uwagi. Wiedziano, że młody de la Vega nie akceptuje egzekucji.

– Sierżancie, wyznaczycie dwóch żołnierzy jako moją asystę – oznajmił jeszcze de Soto. – Będą mi towarzyszyć podczas przesłuchania więźniów. Sami odpocznijcie i dopilnujcie budowy szafotu.

– _Si_, _alcalde_!

– Jeśli można – odezwał się Diego – chciałbym, byście mi jeszcze raz opowiedzieli o pewnych detalach waszej przygody, sierżancie…

De Soto usłyszał te słowa.

– A to po co wam, de la Vega? – spytał.

– Artykuł do _Guardiana_, _don_ Ignacio. Jako dziennikarz i wydawca mam obowiązek zapisywania, co się dzieje w pueblo, a odwaga sierżanta zasługuje na uwiecznienie.

– To zapiszcie także, że już niedługo, dzięki zeznaniom pojmanych, schwytamy tego Correnę i jego pomocnika, Zorro.

W nagle zapadłej ciszy tym głośniej zabrzmiał głos sierżanta.

– Ależ _alcalde_, Zorro mnie uratował! – zaprotestował Mendoza.

– Wpierw wprowadził was w zasadzkę!

– Nie, _alcalde_… Przecież mówiłem… Gdyby nie Zorro, ten Paco by mnie zabił…

– No to szkoda, że nie uratował też Garcii, skoro tak mu zależało na pomaganiu! – prychnął de Soto.

– Garcia będzie żył – odezwał się doktor Hernandez od drzwi.

Zebrani obejrzeli się w tamtą stronę.

– Będzie?!

– Tak – powtórzył lekarz. – Ostrze ześlizgnęło się po żebrze. Gdyby nie wasz protest, sierżancie, ten bandyta by go dobił. A tak wy odciągnęliście mordercę, a Garcia był dość bystry, by udać nieprzytomnego. Stracił sporo krwi, rana jest bolesna, ale powinien wyzdrowieć.

_Alcalde_ chyba był niewrażliwy na ulgę, jaką odczuli zebrani.

– To nie zmienia faktu, że bandyci będą wisieć – oświadczył, wyzywająco spoglądając na młodego de la Vegę, jakby spodziewał się protestu z jego strony. – A wy, de la Vega, zjawcie się jutro. Chcę mieć w następnym wydaniu _Guardiana_ także opis egzekucji.

Odsunął stojącego mu na drodze żołnierza i wyszedł, nim Diego zdążył mu odpowiedzieć. Nie, by chciał to zrobić.

X X X

Następnego dnia w gospodzie _doñi_ Victorii panowała ponura cisza. Sama właścicielka była nieobecna, _señora_ Antonia i pozostałe dziewczęta przyjmowały i roznosiły zamówienia, ale bez zwykłego wigoru. Tak samo milczący i przygaszeni byli goście, _caballeros_ i peoni. Nawet żołnierze z patrolu Munoza siedzieli w ciszy nad kubkami wina. Wczorajszy świąteczny nastrój, wywołany obietnicą nagrody, zniknął po wydarzeniach z ranka tego dnia. Wszyscy starannie unikali spoglądania w stronę okna, za którym widoczny był plac.

De Soto nie miał zamiaru wycofywać się z raz wypowiedzianych słów. Przez całą noc na placu hałasowały młotki i w pierwszych promieniach słońca mieszkańcy pueblo zobaczyli na placu, niedaleko bramy garnizonu, rozłożystą konstrukcję szubienicy. Jednak jeśli _alcalde_ spodziewał się tłumu widzów i oklasków przy wymierzaniu sprawiedliwości, rozczarował się. Mieszkańcy Los Angeles nie mieli ochoty oglądać egzekucji. Chociaż plac nie opustoszał, kiedy zabrzmiały werble, to nieliczni obecni w milczeniu obserwowali, jak żołnierze wyprowadzają skazańców z garnizonu, i takim samym posępnym milczeniem przyjęli krótką mowę de Soto. Niestety, potem było tylko gorzej. _Alcalde_ musiał zarówno zaplanować sobie pouczające widowisko, jak i dobrze zapamiętać, czemu swego czasu nie powiodła mu się egzekucja sierżanta Mendozy. Zapewne dlatego ustawił uzbrojoną wartę dookoła szafotu, jak i nakazał rezygnację z zawodnych, jego zdaniem, zapadni. Tyle tylko, że wcześniej, podczas przesłuchań, obiecał łaskę dla dwóch _desperados_ i ci, widząc, że zostali oszukani, podjęli rozpaczliwą walkę. Sepulveda i dwaj żołnierze, którym de Soto zlecił rolę katów, musieli poradzić sobie ze skazańcami sami, bo pozostali pilnowali szafotu z bronią w ręku. W ten sposób szybkie wymierzenie kary zmieniło się w długie, makabryczne widowisko. Przez cały ten czas ludzie z Los Angeles, choć nie opuścili placu, starali się nie patrzyć w stronę skazanych, a na koniec w milczeniu odeszli do swoich zajęć.

Ta demonstracja nastroju nie spodobała się jednak de Soto.

– Wina! – zażądał, ledwie wszedł do gospody, i na podkreślenie żądania klepnął ręką w blat baru.

Marisa w milczeniu napełniła mu kubek. _Alcalde_ wziął go i przeszedł przez salę, do stołu, gdzie usiadła grupa _caballeros_.

– Możecie mi wytłumaczyć – spytał bez słowa powitania – dlaczego w tak lojalnym, jak mnie zapewniano, Los Angeles, egzekucja kilku rebeliantów jest powodem żałoby, a nie świętowania?

– _Alcalde_… – _Don_ Hernando spojrzał na stojącego. – Czy nie sądzicie, że to było pytanie retoryczne?

– Z jakiego to powodu retoryczne?! – De Soto ze stuknięciem postawił swój kubek i usiadł przy stole. – Czy nie wolno mi dowiedzieć się, czemu mieszkańcy Los Angeles tak zignorowali wymierzanie sprawiedliwości? Mogłoby się wydawać, że popieraliście ich buntownicze idee!

– Nie popieramy. – W głosie Escobedo nie było cienia gniewu czy wątpliwości. – Ale mówiono wam już przecież, _alcalde_, że mamy w pamięci czasy, kiedy nasi sąsiedzi umierali w ten sposób.

– Tak, pamiętam, ten niesławny Ramone – burknął de Soto i upił łyk wina. – Czy nie za bardzo używacie jego wspomnienia jako wytłumaczenia wszelkich nieprawidłowości w tym pueblo?

– _Don_ Ignacio… – westchnął _don_ Alfredo. – Proszę was, nie zaczynajcie starej dyskusji. Ci ludzie niewątpliwie zasłużyli na śmierć. Może i byli rewolucjonistami, ale ważniejsze jest dla nas to, że byli też bandytami, którzy napadli na żołnierzy z garnizonu…

– Ci czterej aresztowani przez patrol Munoza przyznali się nie tylko do przynależności do rewolucjonistów, ale i do kilku napadów na _El_ _Camino _– podjął wątek de Soto. – O co najmniej jednym z nich słyszeliśmy. No i udowodniono im wyjątkowo okrutne morderstwo w Santa Clara, skąd wyznaczono nagrody…

– Wiemy o tym, _don_ Ignacio. Wiemy też, że wasz wyrok był sprawiedliwy. Jednak, wybaczcie, ale powinniście zauważyć to już poprzednio, przy tamtej bandzie, że w Los Angeles egzekucje, nawet te najbardziej sprawiedliwe, nie budzą entuzjazmu. Bandyci ponieśli karę i na tym sprawa jest dla nas zakończona.

– Otóż nie – oznajmił _alcalde_. – Nie jest zakończona.

– Jak to?

– Z tego, co zeznali, wynika, że Correna podzielił swoje siły na małe grupki, które mają plądrować tereny Kalifornii, zdobywając pieniądze i zapasy broni i werbując ochotników. Mają także siać zamęt, by podkopać zaufanie mieszkańców do władzy gubernatora i króla.

– Mówiliście to, _alcalde_ – zauważył ostrożnie _don_ Alfredo.

Rzeczywiście, de Soto powtórzył tu to, co wcześniej wygłosił jako uzasadnienie wyroku.

– Owszem. Ale zdaje mi się, że nie dostrzegliście, co to oznacza dla Los Angeles.

– Że w naszej okolicy mogą być jeszcze inne grupy takich _desperados_ rewolucjonistów? – odpowiedział pytaniem _don_ Alfredo. – Tego się domyśleliśmy. Czy jednak nie należy to do zadań garnizonu? Możemy się przygotować na to, że drogi staną się niebezpieczne, a stada będą wymagały ochrony, ale to żołnierze mają nas bronić, _alcalde_.

De Soto sapnął cicho, jakby zaskoczony tak bezpośrednim postawieniem sprawy.

– Mieliście do nas pretensje, _alcalde_, że działamy zbyt samodzielnie. – _Don_ Hernando nie potrafił się powstrzymać przed złośliwą uwagą. – W tej sprawie składamy na was zasadniczy ciężar obrony. Oczywiście, jeśli wytropicie większą grupę czy oddział, wspomożemy was, ale na razie to, jak sami zauważyliście, grupki po czterech jeźdźców, wobec żołnierzy praktycznie bezradne.

Przez moment _alcalde_ patrzył na _caballero_ szeroko otwartymi oczyma, ale _don_ Hernando Escobedo uśmiechał się tylko uprzejmie.

– Cóż. – _Alcalde_ odzyskał wreszcie pewność siebie. – W takim razie nie będziecie mieli nic przeciwko temu, co zamierzam jutro ogłosić.

– Nowy podatek? – zapytał Escobedo podejrzliwie.

– Nie. – De Soto oparł się wygodnie o stół. – Jutro, podczas dnia targowego, ogłoszę powszechną kontrolę ruchu w Los Angeles i okolicy.

– To oznacza?

– Obowiązek rejestracji każdego, kto się tu pojawi. Także _vaqueros_ będą musieli z jednodniowym wyprzedzeniem zgłaszać, gdzie przeprowadzają stada.

– A handlarze?

– Roześlę informację do sąsiednich pueblo. Będą mogli pobrać od tamtejszych _alcalde_ listy polecające. Nie, nie! Nie chcę przez to blokować handlu ani ruchu podróżnych na _El_ _Camino_ _Real_ – uspokajał pospiesznie de Soto – ale to może być jedyny sposób, by wyłapać tych bandytów. Jeśli dowiemy się, kto nadjeżdża i skąd, łatwiej znajdziemy obcych.

– Tak, jeśli będziemy przy tym wiedzieli, gdzie są nasi _vaqueros_ – włączył się milczący do tej pory _don_ Alejandro. – Wtedy każde obce ognisko czy ślad wskażą nam _desperados_. Jedno mnie tylko martwi, _alcalde_. Co z przejezdnymi?

– Jak to?

– _El_ _Camino_ wędrują nie tylko handlarze i kurierzy, ale także osadnicy i inni podróżni. Jak oni będą traktowani?

– Już powiedziałem. – Ugodowy ton de Soto zniknął. – Mogą brać od _alcalde_ innych pueblo listy polecające czy paszporty podróżne. Wiem, iż jest to uciążliwe, ale to jedyny sposób, by odsiać ziarna od plew, _don_ Alejandro.

– Możliwe… – Starszy de la Vega nie kontynuował tematu.

– To pewne, nie tylko możliwe! – obruszył się _alcalde_. – Zgodzicie się ze mną, że zatrzymanie pod strażą jednego czy dwóch niewinnych podróżnych będzie niską ceną za możliwość pojmania kilku czy też kilkunastu rewolucjonistów, skłonnych do rabunku czy mordów!

_Don_ Alejandro nie odpowiedział na stwierdzenie, a jego milczenie wyraźnie nie spodobało się de Soto.

– Tak przy okazji, _don_ Alejandro – odezwał się. – Gdzie był Diego dzisiejszego ranka? Prosiłem go…

– Poleciliście mu. – Starszy _caballero_ przerwał _alcalde_.

Ten wydał z siebie zirytowane westchnienie.

– Przestańcie mnie łapać za słówka! – prychnął. – Miał być dziś świadkiem egzekucji. Skoro spisuje artykuł o tych _desperados_, powinien widzieć, jak się ta historia zakończyła. Liczyłem, że zamieści w gazecie dokładną relację, a nie będzie się wylegiwał w łóżku.

– Victoria go poprosiła o pozostanie w domu… – W głosie _don_ Alejandro nie było choćby cienia zdziwienia czy irytacji. – Chyba się nie spodziewaliście, że odmówi żonie…

– Jego żona też powinna tu być!

– _Alcalde_! – sapnął zszokowany _caballero_. – Nie życzycie sobie chyba, by brzemienna kobieta oglądała takie sceny, jak te dziś rano!

– A czemu nie? W Madrycie przy takich okazjach zbiera się naprawdę liczna publiczność! Wierzcie mi, to, co się zdarzyło, było niczym przy niektórych egzekucjach, jakich byłem świadkiem.

– Wierzymy, _alcalde_… – Głos _don_ Alfredo był cichy i ponury. – Lecz my tutaj, w Los Angeles w Kalifornii, nie jesteśmy tak wyrafinowaną publicznością, jak w Madrycie. Widzieliśmy już dosyć śmierci. Nie podobają nam się takie widowiska, a jeszcze bardziej nie podobałoby się nam, gdyby musiała na to patrzyć _do__ñ__a_ Victoria.

– Dobrze, już dobrze… Nie podejrzewałem, że _do__ñ__a_ de la Vega to taki kruchy kwiatuszek, ale tak mi się zdawało, że Diego nawet kroku nie zrobi bez zapytania się żony o zgodę… – De Soto machnął ręką, jakby pozwalając sobie na zlekceważenie nieobecności młodego de la Vegi.

– _Alcalde_… – odezwał się _don_ Alfredo po chwili ciszy. – Na kiedy wyznaczyliście pogrzeb?

– Jaki pogrzeb?

– Tych _desperados_.

– Na razie nie planuję żadnego pogrzebu – odparł de Soto chłodno. – Ta szubienica ma jeszcze swoje zadanie do spełnienia. Jutro jest dzień targowy. Chcę, by wiadomość, jak skutecznie wymierzana jest tu sprawiedliwość, rozeszła się szeroko.

– _Señor_ _alcalde_ – przemówił _don_ Alejandro. – Nie wątpię, że widok szubienicy może wywrzeć stosowne wrażenie na _desperados_, ale obawiam się, że równie odstraszający będzie dla przybyłych do Los Angeles kupców. Ponadto mamy lato, zmarłych trzeba jak najprędzej pochować. Nawet jeśli w Madrycie są skłonni zdobić ulice ciałami wisielców, to nie jest to zwyczajem w Los Angeles.

– Zwyczaje w Los Angeles! – prychnął de Soto. – Zwyczaje w Los Angeles! Nie uważacie, że można zmienić te wasze drogocenne zwyczaje?

– Nie na gorsze, _alcalde_. A pozostawienie zmarłych bez pogrzebu jest najgorszym, jaki może być.

Przez dłuższą chwilę de Soto i starszy _caballero_ mierzyli się wzrokiem. Wreszcie _alcalde_ wstał.

– Tym razem pójdę za waszą radą – oświadczył. – Ale nie spodziewajcie się, że będzie tak zawsze.

CDN.


	10. Rozdział 10 Kartograf

**Rozdział 10. Kartograf**

* * *

Victoria przeciągnęła nitkę przez ucho igły i starannie wyrównała końce. Nigdy nie uważała się za mistrzowską szwaczkę, ale to musiała uszyć sama. Postanowiła, że jej dziecko będzie nosić koszulki szyte przez matkę, i miała zamiar dotrzymać tej obietnicy. Ta sukieneczka była nawet ładna, bez szczególnie niestarannych szwów, tylko haft był nieco nierówny, ale i tak Victoria była z niej bardziej niż zadowolona. Tyle że na razie przypłacała to pokłutymi palcami, pieczeniem oczu i rwącym bólem w ramionach. Nie wiedziała czemu, ale wystarczało parę minut skupienia nad robótką, a barki i kark zaczynały ją boleć, jakby przyłożono do nich płonące głownie.

Teraz też, nim wbiła igłę w tkaninę, poruszyła ramieniem w płonnej nadziei odpędzenia bólu. Jeszcze trochę czasu i będzie tak dotkliwy, że Victoria nie będzie w stanie skupić się nad haftem.

– Czy coś ci usiadło na ramieniu, dziecko? – usłyszała pytanie. _Señora_ Mercedes odłożyła na stolik książkę.

– Nie, nic. – Victoria nie miała zamiaru przyznawać się do bólu.

– Nie boli cię głowa?

– Nie… Czemu pytacie?

– Bo wyglądasz mi na niewyspaną. Wczoraj w nocy słyszałam, że twój mąż wciąż krąży po bibliotece, i podejrzewam, że nie pozwolił ci pospać. A teraz on się wyleguje, a ty już od świtu jesteś na nogach…

– Przywykłam do wstawania o świcie – odparła Victoria chłodno. Politowanie brzmiące w głosie starszej kobiety zaczynało ją denerwować, tak samo jak wzmianka o tym, że słyszała Diego chodzącego po bibliotece. Prawda była taka, że Diego pół nocy spędził na wzgórzach, w siodle Tornado. – Odeśpię w porze sjesty.

– Ach, no tak, zapomniałam… – _Señora_ Mercedes wymamrotała przepraszającym tonem i zaczęła pospiesznie wertować książkę, jakby próbując zatrzeć w ten sposób swój nietakt.

Victoria stłumiła westchnienie. Same te przeprosiny były dla niej obrazą. Dwie dłonie dotknęły nagle jej ramion. Wciągnęła powietrze, zaskoczona, ale Diego zaraz nachylił się nad nią.

– Twoje ramiona przypominają pnie _mesquito_ – wymruczał zamiast powitania. – Czy to przeze mnie?

– Nie… Choć może trochę? – Victoria uśmiechnęła się kokieteryjnie.

– Czuję się zdruzgotany.

Diego mówił to lekkim tonem, ale Victoria widziała, że w jego oczach nie ma uśmiechu.

– I powinieneś się tak czuć, młodzieńcze – wtrąciła _señora_. – Kto to widział nie pozwalać żonie spać przez pół nocy.

Wymuszony uśmiech Diego zbladł jeszcze bardziej.

– Musieliśmy omówić pewne sprawy, _señora_ – odparł chłodno. – Prócz tego po ostatnich wydarzeniach spokojny sen jest luksusem.

– Ostatnich wydarzeniach? Masz na myśli te wypadki w garnizonie? Nie rozumiem, jak może ci spędzać sen z powiek fakt, że kilku bandytów dostało, na co zasłużyło. Ale, ale! Ty miałeś być w pueblo!

– Jak widać, nie pojechałem.

– Diego! Przecież _alcalde_ wydał ci polecenie! – zgorszyła się Mercedes.

– Jestem Diego de la Vega. _Alcalde_ może mnie prosić, a nie wydawać mi polecenia.

_Señora_ Mercedes roześmiała się.

– Doprawdy, zupełnie jak twój ojciec. Też głowa wysoko i nie przyjmuje poleceń, jeśli nie musi. Ale jednak powinieneś był pojechać. Przecież masz ten artykuł do napisania.

– Artykuł jest już napisany. – Diego wzruszył ramionami. – I z tego co wiem, to już złożony do druku. Nie musiałem z tego powodu wstawać o świcie.

– Jednak to chyba było bardzo nierozsądne z twojej strony… Tyle mi mówiliście, że _alcalde_ ma tu taką władzę… A tak to zlekceważyliście.

– _Señora_ Mercedes, nie miałem zamiaru pozwolić, by moja żona była dziś rano w pueblo. A nawet nie pozwolę jej tam jechać jutro, jeśli będzie trzeba. Egzekucje i pogrzeby nie są przyjemnym widowiskiem.

– Och, jeśli tak uważacie… Ja przywykłam do nich w Madrycie. To czasem była jedyna rozrywka.

– Nie tutaj.

Diego powiedział to na tyle dobitnie, by _señora_ nie kontynuowała rozmowy i zajęła się z powrotem czytaniem. Sam Diego oparł znów ręce na ramionach Victorii i jego żona poczuła, że zaczyna delikatnie ugniatać jej obolałe mięśnie.

– Jeszcze… – Odetchnęła głęboko, przymykając oczy z przyjemności.

Sapnięcie po drugiej stronie stołu wyrwało ją z rozmarzenia. _Señora_ Mercedes patrzyła na nią szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Nagle poderwała się i odmaszerowała do pokoju.

– No, nareszcie – westchnęła Victoria.

– Gdybym wiedział, że to ją przepłoszy…

W głosie Diego drgała nuta łobuzerskiego humoru. Zorro najwyraźniej otrząsał się z niemiłych myśli.

– Nie pojedziesz do pueblo?

– Nie mam zamiaru spotykać się z de Soto. Ojciec powie mu, że chciałaś, bym został z tobą.

– Słusznie. Bądź ze mną i poadoruj mnie trochę. Może się skończy to jej gadanie.

– O czym? – Diego spojrzał czujnie na żonę.

– Jest przekonana, że mnie zdradzasz. Albo będziesz zdradzał. Od paru dni daje mi wciąż pouczenia, jak mam cię do siebie przyciągnąć. – W głosie Victorii irytacja mieszała się z goryczą.

Diego nie odpowiedział, tylko wzmocnił odrobinę nacisk na jej mięśnie, gładząc je i rozmasowując.

– Może po tym będzie mniej pewna siebie – powiedział w końcu.

– Więc zostań ze mną i mi nadskakuj – uśmiechnęła się smutno Victoria. – Aż przekonamy ją, że się pomyliła…

X X X

Kiedy dzień targowy w Los Angeles się skończył, de Soto był bardziej niż zadowolony, co mogło dziwić tych, którzy wiedzieli, w jak bardzo złym nastroju _alcalde_ ten dzień zaczynał. Najpierw bowiem _caballeros_ uparli się, by usunąć szafot i w ten sposób zmarnować, zdaniem _alcalde_, przykładową lekcję przestrzegania prawa. Jakby tego było mało, młody de la Vega, który we wręcz karygodny sposób zlekceważył jego polecenie asystowania przy egzekucji, podsumował w swoim artykule los schwytanych _desperados_ jednym zwięzłym zdaniem, nic sobie nie robiąc z nalegań de Soto, który życzył sobie możliwie obrazowego i odstraszającego, jak to podkreślał, opisu. Toteż kiedy _alcalde_ wziął do ręki i przeczytał swój egzemplarz gazety, zmiął go i ze wstrętem odrzucił.

Ta irytacja minęła, gdy de Soto zdał sobie sprawę, że i tak wszyscy na targu mówili o bandzie, która próbowała obrabować garnizon, i że na pewno przyczynił się do tego artykuł młodego de la Vegi. W miarę jak rozchodziło się wydanie i ludzie powtarzali sobie tę historię, _alcalde_ się uspokajał. Mimo wszystko Diego przekazał to, co najważniejsze – lansjerzy z garnizonu obronili Los Angeles.

Tak samo zadowoleni byli żołnierze z patrolu Mendozy. Szczególnie sierżant, który został w artykule przedstawiony jako bohater nie wahający się zaryzykować własnym życiem w obronie pueblo. Chodził teraz dumny po placu, przyjmując gratulacje i pochwały. Trudno było powiedzieć, czy cieszy go bardziej to, że gratulujący zapraszają go na poczęstunek, czy to, że Diego de la Vega podarował mu ten numer _Guardiana_ jako pamiątkę.

Co więcej, choć mogło się to wydawać dziwne, obostrzenia, jakie chciał wprowadzić de Soto, nie spotkały się ze zbyt wielkimi protestami. Na pewno była w tym spora zasługa _caballeros_, którzy przez cały dzień targowy przekonywali wszystkich niezadowolonych, że to nowe prawo jest w rzeczywistości dla nich korzystne. De Soto nie nakładał przecież kolejnego podatku ani nie podnosił starych. Chciał jedynie, by przyjeżdżający do Los Angeles mogli potwierdzić, że byli już w innych pueblach. Do kupców szczególnie przemówił argument, że jeśli będzie informacja, że wyjechali w stronę Los Angeles, a do samego pueblo nie dotrą, to żołnierze z garnizonu będą ich szczególnie poszukiwać. Wprawdzie od razu ktoś skomentował z wisielczym humorem, że tylko po to, by na cmentarzu pueblo przybyły nowe nagrobki, ale jakoś sama obietnica podziałała na ludzi uspokajająco. Drobni rolnicy, peoni czy _vaqueros_ zgodzili się też bez większych oporów, by informować patrolujących żołnierzy o spostrzeżonych ogniskach gdzieś na granicach posiadłości czy na pustkowiach. Słowa „rewolucja", „bandyci" czy „_desperados_" tworzyły wystarczające poczucie zagrożenia. Jedynym sceptycznym wobec zarządzenia pozostawał młody de la Vega. Może zresztą nie tyle sceptycznym, co po prostu niezbyt entuzjastycznie do tego nastawionym.

Nowe reguły miały obowiązywać od następnego dnia targowego, by wiadomość o nich mogła dotrzeć do sąsiednich miejscowości, gdzie handlarze i podróżni mieli zaopatrywać się w stosowne listy polecające i paszporty podróżne. Na razie obowiązywały tylko miejscowe zasady – wiadomości od _vaqueros_ i peonów.

I od razu zaczęły się komplikacje. Pomysł, by to peoni czy drobni rolnicy zwracali uwagę na to, kto koczuje na wzgórzach, okazał się być aż za dobry. W niedzielny poranek, ledwie wstało słońce, przed bramą garnizonu ustawiła się gromada rolników z dziećmi. Poprzedniego dnia dzieciaki przepatrzyły okoliczne kaniony i teraz przyszły wraz z rodzicami, z wiadomościami, gdzie coś znalazły, a także gdzie niczego nie było. Widząc taki tłum, de Soto najpierw się przestraszył, potem zaniemówił, a wreszcie, gdy pierwsze onieśmielenie rolników minęło i zaczęli przekrzykiwać się z informacjami, wpadł w złość. Nie wiadomo, jak by się to skończyło, gdyby nie sierżant Mendoza, który spróbował jakoś uspokoić ten chaos, nim zdarzy się coś niedobrego, i zdążył nakrzyczeć na nieoczekiwanych gości na chwilę przed tym, nim zrobił to _alcalde_. To dało de Soto moment oddechu i czas na zebranie myśli. Wykorzystał go dobrze. Za parę minut przed garnizonem stanął stół, rolnicy grzecznie ustawili się w kolejce, czekając aż będą mogli podejść i opowiedzieć o swoich odkryciach, a sierżant w towarzystwie dwu innych żołnierzy nanosił na mapę wskazówki, gdzie widziano obcych, ogniska czy podejrzane ślady. Pierwszy patrol, jaki ruszył, dostał do ręki wykaz miejsc, które koniecznie należy sprawdzić.

Oczywiście, kiedy patrol wrócił, okazało się, że wszystkie te ślady pozostawili _vaqueros_, ale de Soto ogarnął się już na tyle, że użył tej pomyłki jako argumentu, by podkreślić konieczność meldowania, gdzie zostanie przepędzone stado. Przez następne dni _alcalde_ był zatem budzony o świcie, kiedy to _vaqueros_ z kolejnych hacjend łomotali do bramy, by ktoś z garnizonu wyszedł i zapisał, gdzie będą przebywać i jak długo. Wszystkie te informacje nanoszono na mapę. I, rzecz jasna, robił to sierżant. Pisał bezpośrednio na mapie, atramentem, dużymi, nieco kulawymi literami, nic więc dziwnego, że nim nadszedł następny dzień targowy, mapa Los Angeles i okolic po prostu przestała być użyteczna.

To wywołało kolejną burzę. De Soto pluł sobie w brodę, że nie zakazał Mendozie robienia takich zapisków, sierżant przepraszał, że nie pomyślał o tym, że informacje mogą się zmieniać, a obecni przy tym ludzie komentowali, mniej lub bardziej głośno, całe zajście. _Alcalde_ był już niemal gotów aresztować wszystkich zebranych, a sierżanta zamknąć w karcerze, zdegradować, czy też w ogóle wyrzucić z armii za głupotę, kiedy sytuację uratował Diego de la Vega.

– Mamy w hacjendzie mapę Los Angeles, Ignacio – zauważył leniwie, wykorzystując moment, że de Soto zabrakło tchu.

Przez chwilę panowała głucha cisza.

– Dla ciebie _don_ Ignacio, de la Vega. – Niezmienna odpowiedź de Soto zabrzmiała tym razem dziwnie słabo.

– Powiedziałem, że mogę posłać do hacjendy po nową mapę okolicy, _don_ Ignacio. Mam jednak jeden warunek.

– Jaki?

– Felipe bardzo dobrze rysuje. – De la Vega położył rękę na ramieniu szczupłego chłopaka. – Sporządzi dla was kopię. Może też nanosić zapiski sierżanta.

– Nie będziemy potrzebować kopii!

– Obawiam się, _don_ Ignacio, że będzie potrzebna. Jeśli następna mapa będzie używana tak intensywnie jak ta – Diego wskazał na nieszczęsną płachtę, gdzie szczegóły rysunku znikły pod plamami atramentu – to za tydzień zostaniemy bez nawet jednej mapy.

De Soto gniewnie szarpnął brodę. De la Vega miał rację. Nawet najostrożniej używana mapa, na której będą pisać tylko ołowiowym rysikiem, zużyje się dosyć szybko. Wystarczy drobna nieuwaga, a garnizon pozostanie bez jedynego sposobu, w jaki mogli zestawiać ze sobą napływające informacje.

– Niech ci będzie, de la Vega – ustąpił. – Wyślij tego dzieciaka po mapę. Ale chcę dwie kopie, nie jedną.

– Jak sobie życzycie, _don_ Ignacio – Diego zgodził się z uśmiechem.

De Soto właśnie dał mu pretekst, by Felipe mógł przebywać w garnizonie. A mapa z naniesionymi informacjami będzie nieocenioną pomocą nie tylko dla żołnierzy.

Felipe miał może nieco mniej szczęśliwą minę. Przez ostatni rok poczynił spore postępy w rysunku, zwłaszcza jeśli chodziło o sporządzanie kopii, ale nadal czuł się niezbyt pewnie w tej dziedzinie. Znacznie lepiej rysował przecież Diego. Tyle że wiedział, dlaczego Diego zaproponował, by to on robił kopię. Młody de la Vega nie mógł przecież zajmować się kopiowaniem mapy, nie przy de Soto, a on mógł nie tylko zrobić ten rysunek, ale i dowiedzieć się, gdzie _alcalde_ planuje wysłać swoich żołnierzy.

Mimo wszystko pierwszy dzień targowy po wprowadzeniu kontroli przebiegł spokojnie. Podróżni z dyliżansu posiadali paszporty i potwierdzenia, które okazywali sierżantowi siedzącemu w zaimprowizowanym kantorku przed gabinetem _alcalde_. Razem z podróżnymi ustawili się i handlarze, którzy nie tylko przedstawiali swoje potwierdzenia i płacili targowe opłaty, ale przy okazji dopytywali się też o znajomych, o których wiedzieli, że mają przybyć do Los Angeles. Do południa wszystkie kramy były już spisane, wszystkie opłaty zebrane, a kilka wzmianek, że ktoś się wybierał do Los Angeles i nie dotarł, okazało się być fałszywym alarmem. De Soto promieniał z zadowolenia.

Dostarczoną przez de la Vegów nową mapę _alcalde_ kazał umieścić na stole w swoim gabinecie, by sierżant w jego obecności wpisywał, kto i gdzie rozbija obozowisko. Kiedy po jakimś czasie papier przetarł się w kilku miejscach od ciągłego pisania i ścierania, de Soto już bez większych ceregieli zażądał od de la Vegów przysłania chłopaka rysownika, by przygotował nową kopię.

CDN.


	11. Rozdział 11 Powrót przyjaciół

_Od autora: Serdeczne dzięki za komentarze! Krótka chwila spokoju właśnie minęła i przed rodziną de la Vega nowe wyzwanie…_

* * *

**Rozdział 11. Powrót przyjaciół**

* * *

Hacjenda de la Vegów położona była w pobliżu gościńca prowadzącego do Santa Barbara, toteż codziennością był w niej widok podróżnych. _Don_ Alejandro nawet polecał, by przy samej bramie stał przykryty gar z wodą i by zawsze ktoś obserwował gościniec. Z jednej strony obserwator miał napoić strudzonego wędrowca, a z drugiej miało to ustrzec domowników przed niezbyt przyjacielskimi wizytami.

Część drogi była widoczna także z ogrodu i siedzący tam mogli widzieć, kto nią podróżuje. trójka jeźdźców, jacy właśnie podążali w stronę Los Angeles, nie przyciągnęła uwagi Diego, jego ojciec natomiast wstał nagle i zaczął się przyglądać odległym sylwetkom z coraz większym napięciem.

– Ojcze?

– Podaj broń, Diego! – odezwał się nagle _don_ Alejandro ostrym, rozkazującym tonem.

Diego nie pytał, o co chodziło. Sam ton ojca wystarczał, by poderwać go z miejsca. Był już w połowie drogi do drzwi, gdy starszy de la Vega przemówił ponownie.

– Może być nienabita, szybko!

– Mamy się ukryć? – Victoria oderwała się od szycia.

– Nie, nie musicie… – odparł _caballero_ z roztargnieniem. – Muszę tylko mieć muszkiet w ręku…

Jeźdźcy byli coraz bliżej. Teraz można już było dostrzec, że to trójka niemłodych mężczyzn, w zniszczonych ubraniach, wyraźnie znużona wędrówką. Jednak każdy z nich miał przy sobie nie tylko szpadę czy pałasz, ale też muszkiet i pistolety.

_Don_ Alejandro oczekiwał na nich przy bramie hacjendy. Spokojny, wyprostowany, stał z muszkietem u nogi. Diego stanął w progu domu, też z muszkietem w dłoni. Coś w zachowaniu ojca mówiło mu, że przybysze nie stanowią zagrożenia, ale wolał mieć pewność. Felipe przyczaił się w krzewach koło bramy, gotów, by wyskoczyć i zamknąć zasadzkę.

– A dokąd to was nosiło? – rzucił starszy _caballero_, gdy jeźdźcy byli już o kilka kroków od bramy.

– Los rzucał to tu, to tam – odparł jeden z przybyłych i uśmiechnął się szeroko. – A ty nas witasz, jak zwykle, z bronią w garści.

Alejandro roześmiał się i przybyli zawtórowali mu śmiechem.

– I co, Alejandro? Zawsze gotowy do walki? Co byś zrobił przeciw nam trzem, skoro masz nienabitą broń? – wytknął drugi z przybyszy.

_Don_ Alejandro uniósł swój muszkiet i obejrzał krytycznie panewkę.

– Rzeczywiście, nienabita – przyznał.

– Za to ta jest nabita! – odezwał się Diego.

Przybysze przez moment zamarli, rozglądając się czujnie dookoła. Felipe wykorzystał tą chwilę i wyskoczył z krzaków, stając z bronią gotową do strzału ledwie o parę kroków od najbliższego z gości. Jednak ci, mimo buńczucznych słów, nie myśleli o walce. Przeciwnie, na widok dwóch skierowanych w siebie luf, zaczęli się śmiać.

– Przy kimś takim możesz sobie pozwolić na nienabity muszkiet, Alejandro – wykrztusił wreszcie mężczyzna.– Zawsze umiałeś dowodzić. Kim są ci bystrzy młodzieńcy?

Diego i Felipe ostrożnie opuścili broń, jeszcze niepewni, co może się wydarzyć, ale już przekonani, że nie ma zagrożenia.

– Mój syn, Diego – odparł _don_ Alejandro.

Mężczyzna spojrzał czujnie, błyskawicznie oceniając i, o dziwo, uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

– Nieźle ci wyrósł – stwierdził z aprobatą. – A ten młodszy?

– Felipe, wychowanek.

– Też się dobrze zapowiada. – Przybysz rozejrzał się dookoła. – A kimże jest ta waleczna piękność z pistoletem w dłoni?

_Don_ Alejandro obejrzał się za siebie. W przejściu do ogrodu stała Victoria.

– Ach, zaniedbałem moje obowiązki gospodarza – zreflektował się. – Proszę, poznajcie. Oto _do__ñ__a_ Victoria de la Vega, moja synowa. Victorio, moja droga, poznaj kapitana Carlosa Fronterę. – Wskazał na mężczyznę. – On, a także sierżant Pablo Escobar i szeregowy Juan Traves służyli wraz ze mną w Piątym Kawaleryjskim.

– Poznać was to zaszczyt dla nas, _do__ñ__a_. – Frontera postąpił krok do przodu i zerwał z głowy kapelusz w staroświeckim ukłonie. Escobar i Traves powtórzyli jego gest.

– Zaszczyt także dla mnie, _señores_. – Victoria, nieoczekiwanie zarumieniona, odpowiedziała dygnięciem.

Pistolet w dłoni przeszkadzał jej, więc uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością, gdy Felipe szybko go zabrał i wraz z muszkietami wniósł do wnętrza budynku.

– Alejandro, nasz przyjacielu i dowódco – oznajmił rozpromieniony Frontera. – Jesteś prawdziwym szczęściarzem.

X X X

Południowy posiłek w ogrodzie minął wśród nieustannych rozmów, które krążyły wokół wspomnień z dawnych lat. Tylko to, że przysłuchiwały się im Victoria i _señora_ Mercedes, tonowało koszarowe anegdotki, ale i tak chwilami obie panie otwierały szeroko oczy, a Victoria z trudem tłumiła chichot. Z tego, co opowiadali goście, wynikało bowiem, że _don_ Alejandro za swych młodzieńczych lat cechował się takim samym przewrotnym poczuciem humoru i zamiłowaniem do teatralnych popisów, jakie teraz przejawiał Zorro. Widziała, że Diego też musiał dostrzec to podobieństwo, bo chwilami spoglądał na swego ojca i jego dawnych przyjaciół z jawnym niedowierzaniem. A Felipe, bezpiecznie skryty za plecami _señory_ Mercedes, co rusz szczerzył zęby w rozbawionym uśmiechu.

Wreszcie Maria sprzątnęła ostatnie talerze. _Don_ Alejandro oparł się wygodnie o fotel i westchnął.

– Nie spodziewam się, byście mieli paszporty podróżne ze sobą?

– Masz na myśli ten wymóg listów polecających od _alcalde_? Słyszeliśmy o tym w Santa Barbara i zaopatrzyliśmy się w taki dokument.

– Dobrze, ale to i tak nie zmienia faktu, że musimy pojechać do Los Angeles zameldować się u _alcalde_ – westchnął Alejandro. – Diego, czy nie potrzebowałeś czegoś z biura?

– Jest parę drobiazgów, o które chciałem zapytać _padre_ Beniteza – stwierdził Diego po chwili namysłu.

Victoria spojrzała czujnie na męża, potem na teścia.

– W takim razie dasz ode mnie karteczkę _señorze_ Antonii – oświadczyła. – Nie czuję się dziś na siłach, by jechać do pueblo.

Kiedy zabudowania hacjendy skryły się za zakrętem drogi, _don_ Alejandro bez słowa skierował swojego wierzchowca w stronę kępy drzew.

– Z koni! – zakomenderował, zeskakując z siodła.

Goście usłuchali bez wahania. Diego zeskoczył także i przejął od ojca wodze klaczy.

– A więc? – spytał _don_ Alejandro. – Gdzie jest Cordoba?

Przez moment wyraz zdumienia na twarzach mężczyzn był wręcz komiczny, ale zaraz spoważnieli. Diego natomiast spojrzał na ojca uważnie, wyczuwając jego niepokój.

– Skąd?… – zająknął się Traves i urwał.

– Kiedy ostatnio pisałeś do mnie list, Carlos – powiedział _don_ Alejandro – chwaliłeś się narodzinami trzeciej wnuczki. – Frontera uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. – O tobie, Pablo, słyszałem, że ułożyłeś sobie życie na południu. – Escobar pokiwał głową. – A ty, Juan, wprawdzie zniknąłeś lata temu, ale też miałeś, o ile pamiętam, bardzo pokojowe plany. Gdybyście chcieli mnie odwiedzić i powspominać stare dzieje, przyjechalibyście wygodnie dyliżansem, jak przystało na dawnych wojskowych i szanowanych obywateli. Nawet pamiętając o tym, że znów mamy rewolucję za progiem. Ale nie, wy zjawiacie się zakurzeni, zdrożeni i uzbrojeni po zęby. Na milę widać, że coś was gryzie i że coś goni. A znam tylko jeden powód, dla którego warto rzucić dom, rodzinę i znów nadstawiać głowę. A więc?

– Cordoba jest pod Los Angeles – odpowiedział Frontera. – W miejscu zwanym _Canyon de las Piedras_.

– To moja robota… – włączył się Traves. – Gryzło mnie tamto, ciągle. Nie dało się siedzieć w domu, _don_ Alejandro, cały czas to do mnie wracało. Co z tego, że się na gospodarstwie po łokcie urobiłem, gdy jednej spokojnej nocy nie miałem? Co oczy zamknąłem, to widziałem tamtą bitwę. Żona spać nie mogła, dzieciaki budziłem… Aż sobie powiedziałem, że ruszę w świat, to może wtedy mi sumienie odpuści. I to, że się nie poznałem na tym kundlu, i to, że gdybym tamtego dnia się szybciej ruszał…

– Daj spokój, Juan – burknął Pablo. – Drań i nas skołował. A w środku bitwy nikt by nie dał rady, tam trza było cudu. Mów lepiej, jak żeś go wytropił.

– Ano trza cudu… – westchnął Juan. – Może i taki cud się zdarzył, bo się szczerze do świętego Piotra modliłem, by tego Judasza mi wskazał. Przyszło mi do głowy, że taki szczur jak Cordoba to raczej spokoju nie zazna, nie siedzi gdzieś na roli czy w sklepie. Że go ciągle ta parszywa natura gna, gdzie większy rejwach. Natułałem się sporo, przyznaję, ale w samej Europie długo nie szukałem. Cordoba ma już widać taką judaszowską naturę, bo w Andaluzji druhów wystawił Francuzom. Zgarnął ponoć złoto, ale i ziemia mu się pod nogami zapaliła, bo się pogłoski rozeszły szeroko. To już wiedziałem, że go w Starym Świecie nie znajdę. Żona kawał pola sprzedała, grosz mi dała, z domu pogoniła i kazała wracać, jak mi przejdzie. Albo jak dorwę Judasza.

– Ja też dałem Juanowi pieniądze na podróż – włączył się Pablo. – Was, _don_ Alejandro, nie chcieliśmy powiadamiać. Nowy Świat jest wielki, niespokojny, po co rozgrzebywać stare rany… Juan szukał, ja czekałem na wieści. Wreszcie napisał do mnie, że jest blisko. To i zawiadomiłem kapitana, i pojechaliśmy…

– Tropiliśmy go już razem przez siedem miesięcy. Cuernavaca, Taxco, Juarez… Wreszcie w San Diego jeden taki wygadał się, że gdzieś pod Los Angeles siedzi banda _desperados_ dowodzona przez Cordobę – zakończył Frontera. – Wspominał o tym kanionie, więc…

– Nie napomykali nic o rewolucji? – spytał _don_ Alejandro.

– Może i mówili. Teraz co bandyta, to się mieni rewolucjonistą – wzruszył ramionami Carlos. – A czemu pytasz?

– Bo będziemy potrzebowali wsparcia.

X X X

Niestety, de Soto brutalnie rozwiał nadzieje _don_ Alejandro.

– Rewolucjoniści?

– Owszem. Pewnie kolejni od Correny.

– Co o nich wiecie?

– To grupa pięciu, może sześciu ludzi, dowodzi nimi niejaki Cordoba… – zaczął Frontera.

– Dezerter i morderca – dorzucił Escobar.

De Soto z namysłem poskrobał się po brodzie.

– Można wiedzieć, kogo zamordował? – spytał.

– Kapitana Alfonso de la Vegę – odparł sucho _don_ Alejandro. – I nie, to nie jest przypadek, że nosił on takie samo nazwisko.

– Zdezerterował w bitwie pod Cuernavaca – włączył się Escobar. – Strzelił swemu dowódcy w plecy…

_Alcalde_ z westchnieniem rozparł się w fotelu.

– _Don_ Alejandro… – zaczął, a Diego skrzywił się słysząc ton de Soto. Wiedział już, że _alcalde_ zamierza odmówić im pomocy. – I wy, panowie. Rozumiem, że ścigacie kogoś za zbrodnię sprzed trzydziestu lat. Nie dziwię wam się. Sam jestem żołnierzem i wiem, że nie ma gorszego występku niż ucieczka z pola bitwy i zdradzieckie morderstwo. Jednak nie mamy pewności, że ten Cordoba i jego ludzie, jeśli jakichkolwiek ma przy sobie, jeszcze się ukrywają tam, gdzie mówicie. Więcej, są daleko od Los Angeles. Dość daleko, bym nie mógł posłać tam patrolu. – Uniósł dłoń, ucinając ewentualne protesty. – Tak, _don_ Alejandro, wiem, że to bardzo krótkowzroczne posunięcie z mojej strony. Jestem jednak odpowiedzialny za całe pueblo i muszę dbać, by miało wystarczającą ochronę. Nie mogę odesłać grupy żołnierzy, która w tym czasie może być niezbędna tutaj. Stawka jest zbyt wysoka.

Widać było, że przynajmniej Frontera miał ochotę odpowiedzieć w tej sytuacji coś bardzo nieprzyjemnego, ale wystarczył jeden gest _don_ Alejandro i de la Vegowie wraz ze swymi gośćmi opuścili gabinet _alcalde_. Dopiero na werandzie gospody, przy dobrym winie, mężczyźni dali upust swemu zdenerwowaniu.

– Tchórz! – Traves splunął w piasek. – Jakim prawem on nosi mundur, skoro tak tchórzy!

– Jakim prawem go zrobili _alcalde_?!

– Czy on nie rozumie, że w tej sytuacji trzeba działać? Woli siedzieć tu i czekać, aż się jacyś bandyci sami dadzą złapać?

– Alejandro? Czy coś da się zrobić? – spytał wreszcie Frontera.

– Z _alcalde_? Już nic – odparł _don_ Alejandro. – Ciężko go nakłonić do zmiany zdania, a jeśli idzie o żołnierzy i bezpieczeństwo, to jest uparty jak muł. Niestety, panowie. Jesteśmy zdani na siebie.

Przez dłuższą chwilę panowała cisza, wreszcie Traves odchrząknął.

– Właściwie… – powiedział. – Właściwie to tak będzie sprawiedliwie. To naszego kapitana zamordował ten kundel i to my powinniśmy go osądzić. Nic temu fircykowi do żołnierskich spraw i żołnierskiej powinności.

– Dobra, ale Cordoba ma bandę… – zauważył Escobar.

– No i co z tego? Boicie się?

– Cordoby? Nie. Ale tego, że drań nam umknie, to i owszem, Juan. Musimy go tym razem dostać, dość już nas kiwał.

– Będzie trudno, ale damy radę, prawda, Alejandro? W pięciu…

– W czterech – odparł de la Vega.

– W czterech? Alejandro…

– Mój syn z nami nie jedzie, Carlos. – W głosie starszego _caballero_ była żelazna determinacja.

– Ale… – Carlos Frontera spoglądał zaskoczony to na _don_ Alejandro, to na milczącego Diego.

– Cordoba już zabił jednego de la Vegę. To o jednego za dużo. – _Don_ Alejandro położył rękę na ramieniu syna. – Diego ma wielkie serce, ale znacznie gorzej radzi sobie z bronią.

– Ojcze…

– _Canyon de las Piedras_ to nie Los Angeles, a Cordoba to nie Saragosa, synu. Mogłeś zagadać tych _desperados_ tak, że się poddali, ale nie dasz sobie rady, gdyby trzeba było strzelać do żywego człowieka. To nie twoje brzemię, Diego. Poza tym – zwrócił się do pozostałych – spodziewam się wnuka. Miejsce mojego syna jest teraz przy żonie, nie na polu bitwy.

Twarze mężczyzn rozjaśniły się nieoczekiwanymi uśmiechami.

– Wnuk? Nowy de la Vega? Jego zdrowie! – Unieśli kubki.

X X X

O dziwo, na wiadomość, że _don_ Alejandro wyruszy w pościg za mordercą brata, najgorzej zareagowała _señora_ Mercedes. Bliska łez zaczęła błagać starszego _caballero_, by zrezygnował i nie narażał się. By ją uspokoić, de la Vega zorganizował na jednym z podwórców hacjendy mały pokaz umiejętności swoich przyjaciół.

– Carlos Frontera jest najsilniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego znam – mówił uspokajająco, kiedy kapitan mocował się z Diego na rękę.

Rzeczywiście, zapasy wyglądały imponująco. Przez chwilę wydawało się, że to młody de la Vega wygra, ale Frontera, poczerwieniały z wysiłku, z zaciśniętymi szczękami napierał wytrwale na rękę Diego, przesuwając ją cal po calu, aż wreszcie uderzyła z trzaskiem w blat stołu.

– Widzicie, _señora_? Jeszcze nie osłabłem na tyle, by pokonał mnie młodzik – oznajmił chełpliwie.

_Señora_ Mercedes pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową.

– Wybaczcie, _señor_, że wątpiłam – powiedziała po chwili.

– Wygląd może być mylący – odparł Carlos z uśmiechem. – Twój też, chłopcze. Masz jednak nieco krzepy w ręku, choć na to nie wyglądasz. Układasz może konie? Twój ojciec był kiedyś najlepszym jeźdźcem w Hiszpanii…

– Trochę… Chyba jak każdy tutaj.

– Diego ma w głowie żonę, badania naukowe i malowanie – wtrącił sucho _don_ Alejandro. – Niekoniecznie w tej kolejności.

– Ojcze! – oburzył się Diego.

_Señora_ Mercedes odchrząknęła, zwracając na siebie uwagę.

– _Señor_ Frontera, jesteście rzeczywiście bardzo silnym człowiekiem. Ale ten bandyta…

– Chodzi ci o to, że może być uzbrojony? – spytał _don_ Alejandro ze śmiechem. – Na taką okazję moi przyjaciele mają inne sztuczki. Spójrz, Pablo jest jednym najlepszych nożowników, jacy chodzą po świecie.

Pablo skłonił się teatralnie, wyciągnął cały pęk niewielkich nożyków i zaczął rzucać nimi w kawałek słomianej maty. Ostrza wbijały się w plecionkę, to wyżej, to niżej. Jedno przeleciało znacznie wyżej i wbiło się w słup, dwa inne uderzyły nie sztychem, a rękojeścią i odpadły na ziemię, ale i tak Mercedes sprawiała wrażenie zafascynowanej, może pełną skupienia, zaciętą miną sierżanta Escobara.

Gdy skończył, _don_ Alejandro odprowadził Mercedes do drzwi domu, a Felipe ustawił pod słomianką spory gliniany garnek.

– Juan ma oko niczym orzeł – odezwał się de la Vega. – Lepiej będzie, jeśli zatkasz sobie uszy, Mercedes, bo będzie teraz strzelał.

Huknął strzał i drzazgi sypnęły się ze słupa nad garnkiem. Juan bez słowa sięgnął po drugi muszkiet. Znów padł strzał i tym razem dookoła roztrysnęły się gliniane skorupy.

Mercedes potrząsnęła głową, na poły ogłuszona przez hałas.

– Wybacz mi, Alejandro, wybaczcie, _señores_, ale nie mogę… nie potrafię… – wyjąkała i uciekła.

– Chyba wpadłeś jej w oko, Alejandro – mruknął Frontera, kiedy za kobietą zatrzasnęły się drzwi.

– Może… – Starszy de la Vega nie rozwijał tego tematu. – Ale nie to jest teraz ważne.

Rozejrzał się po dziedzińcu i spostrzegł Diego stojącego w cieniu wejścia.

– I co, Diego? Ty też masz wątpliwości?

– Wiesz, że tak, ojcze – odparł młody de la Vega spokojnie.

– Chłopak ma rację, Alejandro – mruknął Frontera. – Zrobiliśmy ten mały pokaz, ale… Mam wrażenie, że czas nie był dla nas łaskawy. Pozwoliłeś mi wygrać, co?

– Pozwoliłem – przyznał Diego. – Zrobiłem błąd?

– Raczej nie, skoro uspokoiliśmy tym _señorę_. Ale…

– Nie zgrzybieliśmy aż tak bardzo! – zaprotestował Pablo.

– To jednak prawie trzydzieści lat.

– Tego się nie zapomina. Może i nie trafię w słomiankę tak łatwo jak za dawnych czasów, ale nie łudź się, chłopcze. Niejeden młody nie dałby mi rady!

– Nic nie powiedziałem! – Diego obronnie uniósł ręce.

– To dobrze. Alejandro…

– Pora spać, panowie. Ruszamy o świcie – odezwał się _caballero_. – Do kanionu jest parę godzin szybkiej jazdy.

X X X

Była już głęboka noc, gdy Diego wszedł do gabinetu swego ojca. _Don_ Alejandro siedział przy biurku, zajęty czyszczeniem pistoletów.

– Też uważasz, że to głupi pomysł? – spytał, gdy syn podszedł bliżej.

– Ty to powiedziałeś, ojcze. Różnica sił będzie na waszą niekorzyść. Cordoba może też ma za sobą trzydzieści lat tułaczki, ale ma pewnie młodszych ludzi przy sobie.

– Wiem. Ale nie tylko to się będzie liczyć.

– Wiesz, że _Canyon de las Piedras_ to naturalna forteca?

– To też wiem.

– I że ciężko jest się tam ukryć, kiedy się skradasz? Teraz, po pożarze, nie ma tam nawet krzewinki.

– Wiem. To niczego nie zmieni, że mi to przypominasz.

– Gdybyś odłożył to o jeden dzień…

– Nie. Nie możemy ryzykować, że znów nam ucieknie. – W głosie starszego mężczyzny była żelazna determinacja.

Diego potrząsnął głową i już bez słowa sięgnął po leżący na biurku niewielki portrecik. Szkic przedstawiał młodego mężczyznę. Rysownik skupił się na twarzy, tylko kilkoma kreskami zaznaczył, że był on ubrany w mundur.

– To… stryj? – zapytał.

– Tak.

– Nie wiedziałem, że masz jego portret.

– Zrobiliśmy je sobie pod koniec pierwszego roku, jak dostaliśmy różne dowództwa. On miał mój, ja jego. Taka braterska pamiątka.

– Nie wiedziałem o tym…

– Nie chciałem o nim mówić… – westchnął _don_ Alejandro. – Nie potrafiłem. Wiesz, to jest… Był i nie ma. Byliśmy razem przez tyle lat i nagle… – Starszy _caballero_ odłożył pistolet na biurko, niemal na oślep, patrząc gdzieś przed siebie nieobecnym wzrokiem. – Nie – powiedział po chwili. – Ty nie możesz tego wiedzieć. Nie doświadczyłeś tego. To było gorsze nawet od śmierci twojej matki. A to, że go nie ochroniłem… Że wtedy nie mogłem… – Wyprostował się i spojrzał na syna. – Nie poczekamy tego dnia. Jutro to musi się skończyć.

– Dobrze.

_Don_ Alejandro drgnął. To Zorro odpowiedział swemu ojcu, nie Diego.

– Ty chcesz…

– Sam powiedziałeś, że zginął już jeden de la Vega. Nie chcę ryzykować.

– Ja też.

– Ojcze… Jesteś za dobrym dowódcą, by się oszukiwać.

_Don_ Alejandro westchnął głęboko.

– A ty to wykorzystujesz.

– Widziałem przecież ten mały pokaz dla Mercedes.

– No tak… – Uśmiech _don_ Alejandro był odrobinę bezradny. – Ale to jest moja, nie, nasza sprawa!

– Wiem. Będę starał się być z boku i wam nie przeszkadzać. – Zorro odpowiedział ojcu łobuzerskim uśmiechem, nim dorzucił. – Za bardzo.

X X X

Ignacio de Soto nie miał kłopotów ze snem i choć już trochę czasu minęło, od kiedy nocował w polu, w oczekiwaniu na bitwę, wciąż sypiał dosyć czujnie. Toteż teraz, choć niebo dopiero jaśniało na wschodzie, a w pokoju panowały ciemności, ocknął się nagle, przekonany, że nie jest sam w pomieszczeniu. I miał rację. Słabo widział w panującym mroku, ale zdołał dostrzec ciemną sylwetkę koło swego łoża.

Zabójca? De Soto opanował przestrach całą siłą woli i analizował gorączkowo. Nie, gdyby to był morderca, nie siedziałby i nie czekał. A może… Jeśli jednak on nie widział wyraźnie nocnego gościa, to i przybysz, kimkolwiek by nie był, nie mógł go wyraźnie zobaczyć. Zatem _alcalde_ powoli, ostrożnie, by nie zdradzić się szelestem pościeli i starając się oddychać głęboko i równomiernie, jakby nadal był uśpiony, wsunął rękę pod poduszkę, gdzie ukrywał pistolet. Strzeli przez kołdrę, już pal licho pokrycie, ale gość nie może się zorientować. Po omacku spróbował obrócić broń tak, by celowała w sylwetkę…

Dłoń, jaka nagle zacisnęła mu się na nadgarstku, miała siłę imadła.

– Głupi pomysł, _alcalde_ – usłyszał nad sobą. – Ale czego się po was spodziewać…

Rozbawiony ton głosu i charakterystyczne stłumienie zdradziły de Soto, kto go odwiedził.

– Zorro! Ty…

De Soto urwał, bo dłoń w rękawicy dotknęła jego ust. Nie brutalnie, ale gest był jednoznaczny. _Alcalde_ miał zachowywać się cicho. Muśnięcie stali na policzku sugerowało, jaka może być kara za zlekceważenie tego sygnału.

– Brawa za rozpoznanie! – Zorro wyraźnie bawił się całą sytuacją.

– Czego chcesz?

– Porozmawiać.

– Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać!

– Nie? A co powiecie o tym, po co porzuciliście wasz piękny Madryt i przyjechaliście do Kalifornii? – zakpił banita.

– To nie jest twoja sprawa!

– Doprawdy? Obiecaliście mi konopny naszyjnik, więc to chyba jest jak najbardziej moja sprawa. Ale, ale… Podobno macie łapać rewolucjonistów?

– I co z tego?

– Nie przykładacie się do zadania…

– Jak to?

– Nie mieliście ostatnio wizyty?

– A co tobie do tego?! Od kiedy to banitę obchodzą… – De Soto znów zamilkł, bo Zorro po raz drugi dotknął jego ust, tym razem tylko palcem, w przypomnieniu, że mają mówić cicho.

– Wczoraj w gospodzie paru waszych gości dość głośno narzekało, że nie pozwoliliście żołnierzom jechać po niejakiego Cordobę, dezertera, zdrajcę i zabójcę. Podobno przystał do Correny i się kryje gdzieś na południu. Chcieli waszej pomocy, a wy im odmówiliście. Więc przyszedłem zapytać, czy tylko z rewolucjonistami dajecie sobie spokój, czy ja też nie będę już musiał oglądać się przez ramię? No, _alcalde_?

De Soto odetchnął głęboko, usiłując opanować gniew. Nie bardzo mu się to udało.

– Idź sam łapać tego Cordobę, obrońco pueblo! – warknął.

– O, to wasze polecenie, _alcalde_? – zakpił Zorro. – Co to się dzieje, że _alcalde_ prosi banitę o pomoc?

– Ty…

Zorro zaśmiał się cichutko w ciemności.

– Nie ominę takiej okazji, na pewno. A jak już młody de la Vega opisze to w swojej gazetce, zachowam sobie jedną na pamiątkę. Może nawet wyślę gubernatorowi…

_Alcalde_ poczuł nagły chłód, który nie miał nic wspólnego z ostrzem noża przy szyi, chłodem nocy czy brakiem odzieży pod okryciem. Diego de la Vega z całą pewnością opisze polowanie na Cordobę, w końcu bierze w tym udział jego ojciec. A Zorro był, tego de Soto był już całkowicie pewien, zdolny przesłać taki artykuł do Monterey. Jakie to mogło mieć skutki w czasie, kiedy tropiono rewolucję pod każdym kamieniem, wolał nie myśleć.

Zorro nie czekał, aż de Soto wykrztusi jakąś odpowiedź. _Alcalde_ poczuł nagle, że dłoń w rękawicy obejmuje jego szczękę.

– Wcześnie jeszcze – usłyszał. – Pośpijcie, _alcalde_.

I ciemność nagle zgęstniała.

CDN.


End file.
